Hero Of Heroes
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: ¿Quién es Uzumaki Naruto? Nadie lo sabe, es un héroe sin fama ni gloria, un alma inmortal que no es reconocida por nadie salvo el mismo sistema que mantiene todos los universos, la Raíz. ¿su misión? Eliminar a los dioses, pero tomó un giro drástico cuando decide ser parte de la guerra por el santo grial. New Chapter(8): "Especial I: TRUE Unlimited Blade Works" (corregido)
1. Prologo I: The Beginning

**Muy buenas a todos, hoy les vengo a presentar una idea, no es un proyecto como tal, sino más bien como una idea preliminar de lo que quiero. Si bien, ya tengo más o menos la trama o a donde giran los hechos…aun no tengo idea de que cosas hare para que tenga cierta relevancia con la historia original o en que va a cambiar con respecto al final.**

 **He tardado aproximadamente dos semanas en terminarme las tres primeras sagas con respecto a la saga fate original. debo decir que Fate stay night fue malo, fate unlimited Works fue increíblemente mejor detallada que la anterior, pero quien se llevó el premio dorado fue Fate zero, era una obra de arte. En Fate zero, todos los personajes eran importantes, su historia personal era muy detallada y carismática, incluso los que eran antagonistas de esta, tenían razones para serlo. La lucha por el santo grial fue una masacre, donde en este caso, se usó mucho la parte de estrategias, planes de antemano, algo muy sólido con el cual ganar y mostraba la dura realidad que es una guerra, algo que en Fate stay night no se veía mucho o casi nada.**

 **Kiritsugu emiya fue tal vez uno de los personajes más increíbles e interesantes de toda la historia, junto a irisviel, quien callo entre los personajes más carismáticos de esta. Sin duda alguna, Kirei kotomine fue, a pesar de ser antagonista, uno de mis personajes favoritos, pues es el único entre todos que no busca nada del grial, más lucha por esta porque quiere encontrar su propio ideal, incluso si él no lo sabe.**

 **Algo que, si quiero recalcar, es que, en este, daba un duro golpe a todos los tipos de ideología incluso entre los más nobles que sería el de shirou, pues prácticamente quedo escrito que ninguno de estos era el correcto, incluso por más perfecto que se creía que fuese, demostraba más su imperfección, llevando al mundo en una crisis y caos.**

 **Dicho esto, me gustaría que, aunque no les guste, le den un sincero comentario, pues ayudaría bastante a como se desarrollara la historia o si tengo que abandonarla, sin más, disfruten el capítulo :d**

* * *

 **Prologo I: El comienzo**

* * *

Era una noche muy azulada, la luna alumbraba el camino de todos quienes no podían conciliar el sueño, siendo la estrella guía que siempre ha sido. Mas entre las calles de este, había una figura caminando lentamente, casi como si cada pasa que diese, fuera el ultimo. Parecía llevar ropas muy antiguas para la época que se veía a su alrededor, su caminata era apoyada por los grandes muros que protegían a algo que pareciese ser un busque, aunque en realidad se trataba de un templo antiguo.

La mujer lleva un manto de color azul-púrpura encapuchado, y su aspecto permanece ocultado para la mayor parte de la historia. Sus ropas eran lo más parecido a que se tratase de una bruja de los cuentos de hadas, más lo forma en cómo se desplazaba parecía darle un aire triste y depresivo, incluso lo poco que se podía ver de su rostro, solo detonaba una gran cantidad de angustia y tristeza.

Sus piernas temblaron un momento, para luego rendirse cayendo al suelo, cerca a las puertas del gran templo. A pesar de su estado lamentable, logra arrastrarse y sentarse mientras apoyaba su espalda en los fríos muros. Se escucha la brisa del viento, una desgarradora música que hacia cuando surcaba las hojas de los árboles.

La mujer no era otra persona que la servant conocida como Caster, la bruja de la edad de los dioses. Caster solo veía como sus manos parecían volverse trasparentes conforme el tiempo avanzaba, sintiendo como aquella insensibilidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo, dudando de su propia existencia cuando la sensación de muerte empezó por consumirla.

Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, aun cuando su rostro solo mostraba inexpresividad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella siempre les suceden estas cosas? Hace unos momentos, acaba de matar a su maestro, para poder ser libre de su control. Su maestro era sino uno de tantos que batallarían por el santo grial, quien también logro invocarla con la esperanza de que invoque al original dragón of colchis, mas su trato se volvió peor cuando se enteró de que no sabía cómo controlarlo, tachándola como inútil.

Ella no podía siquiera soportar, aquel lugar que él llamaba taller, que no era otra cosa que una carnicería humana. Ella no podía presenciar aquel trato hacia los niños, quienes parecían ser el objetivo principal por su maestro, llevándola en poco tiempo a su traición, sobre todo cuando le trataba peor que una prostituta.

Ese pensamiento solo le trajo recuerdos de su pasado con bruja en la edad antigua. Hace mucho tiempo, vivía con su padre y sus hermanos, era una buena vida…hasta que Jasón llego. Hechizada por la diosa de la belleza, afrodita, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él incluso cuando lo único que sabía era su nombre, haciendo que lo siguiera hasta los confines de la tierra, traicionando todo lo que ella amaba por él. Admite que, por un momento, tal vez el apreciaría todo lo que hiso por él, que le agradecería por todos aquellos sacrificios que había hecho, más lo único que gano fue la traición.

Eso le lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿porque? ¿Por qué ella ha llevado una vida llena de miseria? Incluso cuando trato de rectificarse a sí misma, siempre terminaba de igual manera, siendo utilizada y desechada como un objeto ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿porque el destino era tan cruel con ella? ¡¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?!

Trato de mantener su ira y desesperación, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que su máscara se rompiera, cayendo en un llanto repleto de agonía. Ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas, trato de esconder su estado tan lamentable del mundo mismo, un mundo que la llevo a tal cual es, que la encamino al mal.

Un ruido le llamo la atención, eran pasos calmados, que bajaban del templo. No se molestó siquiera en mirar, no tenía caso alguno, ya no le importaba nada. Aquellos pasos pronto se aproximaron a la puerta y se dirigieron hacia ella, para detenerse a un lado suyo. Escucho como este parecía caer sentado a su lado, sin decir palabra alguna. Paso un buen tiempo, pero el silencio era mortal entre ellos, lo único que se podía escuchar era la bella música de las hojas bailando al compás del viento.

"que hermosa noche ¿no lo crees?" escucho una voz a su lado, pero incluso cuando parecía dirigirse hacia ella, no le presto la mínima atención "el cielo está despejado, las estrellas brillan con mucha intensidad y la luna parece que quisiera imitar al sol" escucho como el hombre soltó una pequeña risa para luego suspirar, calmándose "¿sabes? La luna siempre se ha sentido muy envidiosa, siempre ha querido ser como el sol…brillante, alegre, pero sobre todo…que caliente el corazón de las personas a quienes alumbra" relataba el hombre, atrayendo un poco la atención de caster "irónicamente, el sol siempre ha querido seguir los pasos de la luna, quien la admira por caminar entre la noche sin miedo alguno a la oscuridad y alumbrar el camino de aquellas almas solitarias" fueron aquellas las palabras que hiso salir a caster de su caparazón y elevar la mirada a quien compartía algunos momentos finales con ella.

Vio a un hombre muy fornido, rubio y de ojos azules, el cual vestía un traje negro muy caro, pero a pesar de este detalle, no le importo en lo más mínimo sentarse en el suelo para acompañarla en su miseria. A ella no le gustaban los músculos, pues todos los hombres que han sido de esa manera, siempre la trataron de la peor forma posible, o tuvieron un impacto muy negativo en su vida. Sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que le decía que no era igual que ellos…de hecho, no parecía ser a nadie que hubiera conocido. El hombre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, solo enfocándose en el cielo, disfrutando del paisaje que era la noche.

"es triste ver como ninguno parece darse cuenta que…no son tan diferentes del otro, pero ahí están…buscándose eternamente, siguiendo pasos que a pesar de no ser los suyos, guían indirectamente al otro, apoyándolo sin querer…" decía el hombre mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos apuntándolo a una de las estrellas, cosa que caster no dudo en mirar atentamente "¿ves allá? ¿esa estrella en el firmamento? Es igual que una pequeña fogata de alguna familia o alguna enorme ciudad ¿lo puedes ver? Ahí las personas ríen...lloran…se aman y se odian…se lastiman, pero…son felices" decía para luego bajar su brazo, su mirada nunca se despegó del cielo, mirándolo como si fuera un montón de cosas excepto el cielo mismo.

La atención de caster se lo llevo el sujeto extraño, quien parecía ahora ignorarla por completo, perdido en su mundo de ideas "¿sabes que es un ideal? ¿sabes que es un sueño? La gran mayoría de personas piensan que se tratan de lo mismo, mas eso es solo una equivocación, ambos son muy diferentes entre sí" decía el rubio mientras Caster veía como el cielo se reordenaba y las estrellas se enlazaban una con otras "la estrella más brillante…es un sueño, mientras que las constelaciones son un ideal, algo que tú crees que están ahí, pero es más que una forma de vista que tú tienes…otras personas no la verán y no podrán entenderte, porque ellos no son tu" decía el hombre mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos y para sorpresa de caster, el cielo empezó a cambiar.

Caster veía con mucha sorpresa, como una estrella empezó a brillar más que las demás y pronto, las otras empezaron a seguir sus pasos, brillando con la misma intensidad. Vio también como, esa primera estrella, se separó de su grupo y fue a otra que no estaba tan brillante, haciendo lo mismo con ella al igual que las otras "en cambio, si tú tienes un sueño, incluso por pequeño que sea, si lo juntas con los sueños de los demás…veras como dejo de ser solo tuyo y pronto…será el sueño de todos" caster miraba con mucha fascinación, como todas las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad, tanta, que fue imposible pasar desapercibido " eso...es algo que todos podrán ver, algo que todos podrán entender… y nunca van a olvidar, no por lo grande que fue la hazaña, sino porque fue gracias al apoyo de todos, que esto fue posible"

Caster entonces, vio como la primera estrella, empezó a perder brillo, poco a poco para luego morir en la oscuridad. Ella soltó una pequeña lagrima cuando vio que, todas las demás, desaparecían también "pero nada es eterno, los héroes mueren…sus familiares mueren y al final…de aquel brillo no queda nada" su voz notaba que era muy triste, algo que ella no pudo pasar desapercibida.

Ella quería bajar la mirada, cuando una pequeña luz le llamo la atención. Frente a ella, había un pequeño y minúsculo punto, que apenas daba algo de luz, pero, aun así, ella lo tomo entre sus delicadas manos, mirando con mucha admiración como, incluso después de todo, aún quedaba un pequeño brillo, aquel pequeño punto, dejo sus manos para irse a la del hombre rubio, que miraba con una pequeña sonrisa aquel punto entre sus dedos.

"aun así, de aquellos sueños siempre habrá una pequeña semilla que sobrevive, que traspasa el tiempo y el espacio solo para querer imitar aquella hazaña, aun cuando parezca insignificante, como algo tan pequeño, es capaz de grandes cosas y sin querer…haciendo de este un ciclo interminable, de una lucha contante donde...a pesar de que todo este perdido, siempre habrá alguien que ilumine el cielo con su sueño insignificante" el hombre soplo entre sus manos, dispersando aquel pequeño punto, el cual se elevó ante la atenta mirada de Caster hacia los cielos, los cuales a pesar de estar completamente ennegrecidos, ahora había una pequeña estrella que intenta brillar, pareciendo que en cualquier momento se iba a apagar pero…seguía luchando, no se iba a rendir

"esa fuerza…ese poder que todos posen, que pocas personas pueden verlo…eso es lo que mantiene vivo aquel sueño…aquella pequeña luz en el firmamento" caster miro como todo parecía acabar, cuando aquella pequeña estrella empezó ganando cada vez más brillo " es fuerza se llama…" entonces, luego de un brillo que segó temporalmente a la mujer, vio con mucha sorpresa como el cielo estaba nuevamente iluminado por muchas estrellas " esperanza" termino el hombre mientras parecía que todo aquel espectáculo había caído a su fin.

La mujer y aquel desconocido se mantuvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, sin despegar la vista del cielo, como si no necesitaran palabras para entenderse. El sonido de una tos le llamo la atención a caster, viendo el rostro avergonzado del rubio quien parecía finalmente darse cuenta de su presencia "¡oh! ¡lo lamento mucho! No quise aburrirla o algo así, solo…" dijo el rubio mientras mira el cielo tratando de pensar las palabras correctas "quería hacerla sentir mejor…" decía en voz baja, pareciendo muy incómodo, algo que alzo la ceja de caster, pues su apariencia no parecía estar relacionada a su forma de ser "eso y…que me llamo un poco la atención que una bruja este llorando en la oscuridad frente a mi casa" la mujer parecía esta alerta ahora pues se alejó un poco del rubio "¡eh! ¡no soy un enemigo o algo así! Solo…me parece muy mal que nadie intento ayudarla, ya sabes…puedes estar corrompida por la oscuridad absoluta y todo eso…pero todos merecemos un poco de consuelo de vez en cuando…todos lo necesitamos alguna vez" Caster parpadeo un par de veces antes de dejar salir un suspiro cansado, no tenía idea de cómo responder a eso.

"eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?" fue lo único que le respondió la mujer, sin querer mirarle más de lo necesario. El rubio parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada, algo que seguía aumentando la curiosidad de la mujer.

"tal vez, pero creo que ver a una mujer llorar en medio de la calle y dejarla a la deriva es mucho más idiota" respondió el rubio mientras sacaba entre sus ropas, lo que parecía ser un chocolate, algo que partió a la mitad y se le entrego a la mujer, quien no dudo mucho y le dio una mordida.

"¿y si es un enemigo? ¿n si trata de matarte? No se puede confiar en nadie" respondió la mujer mientras le daba otra mordida a la barra de chocolate, algo que también hiso el rubio, quien pensaba sus palabras con algo de humor.

"creo que he pasado mucho tiempo entre batallas para poder reconocer a un enemigo de alguien que no lo es, si alguien logra engañarme, entonces creo que admirare sus habilidades de engaño, eso es mucho más sorprendente que una traición la verdad" respondió con honestidad el rubio mientras se imaginaba a alguien que realmente pudiera engañarlo.

"eres muy interesante para ser un humano…de hecho eres demasiado raro para ser un humano" respondió con una pequeña risa por su broma la mujer, algo que por un momento callo mal al rubio haciéndola reír por la expresión de su rostro.

"oh vamos ¿no puedo ser tan malo no? Creo que soy más humano que la gran mayoría, estaba muy orgulloso de eso" dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba completamente en la muralla, dando una mordida triste a su chocolate. Caster por otra parte solo se rio de él mientras le daba una mordida al suyo propio, seguido de una negación con su cabeza.

"no, estoy segura que eres la persona menos humana que haya visto" decía para mirar al suelo triste "solo los humanos pueden crear una gran cantidad de dolor en el corazón" termino su oración, enfriando el ambiente cómodo de golpe, volviéndolo depresivo nuevamente.

"bueno, si te pones a pensar seriamente ¿Qué es un humano?" preguntó el rubio al aire mientras daba otro mordisco a su dulce "quiero decir… ¿Qué rayos es en realidad? Yo no lo sé, nadie sabe en realidad que es un humano a ciencia cierta y sin embargo, nos hacemos llamar a si sin saber en el significado de aquellas palabras, usándolo como mejor nos plazca" decía el rubio mientras parecía un poco enojado al recordar "por ejemplo la iglesia o los demás grupos religiosos, claro que hay gente muy buena entre ellas, pero la gran mayoría no lo son ¡vamos que son unos hijos de-" se cortó de golpe mientras roseaba para recuperar la postura " decir tales palabras con una dama al lado es muy irrespetuoso" se dijo a si mismo ignorando la mirada divertida de la mujer "solo digamos que no son los mejores para decir que es un humano, ni la ciencia, ni la magia…nadie puede decir que es un humano ni para que esta hecho, pues nadie nos puede decir de que somos capases hasta que lo intentemos" termino el rubio mientras quiso morder su chocolate y noto que ya no traía uno "que pena…se me acabo" decía realmente triste al ver que su dulce se había terminado.

Caster noto que también se había terminado el suyo hace un tiempo. Escucho entonces sorprendida como el hombre se había levantado y se sacudía el polvo de su ropa, parecía tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sabía que se iba a ir y que todo esto había terminado, que finalmente tenía que volver a su cruel realidad de que iba a desaparecer en unos momentos. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que por lo menos, durante algún tiempo…al final no fue tan malo que ella creía que fuese. Fue sorprendida cuando de pronto, sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro.

Mirando hacia aquel lugar, solo vio que se trataba del hombre que se había agachado hasta su tamaño, solo para mostrarle su enorme sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Entonces este se levantó y le estiro una mano. ella miraba con mucha curiosidad aquella muestra de genuina solidaridad.

"vamos ¿Qué estas esperando? Tengo mucha comida y dulces en mi casa, necesito gastarlos en una gran cena antes de que se estropeen" dijo el rubio ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer "¿y bien? ¿vienes?" pregunto nuevamente mientras acercaba aún más la mano.

Caster solo miro por un momento, quería extender su mano, pero su mente le decía que iba a ser igual que todos los demás, que esto era solo una terrible ilusión…pero entonces recordó aquella pequeña estrella y extendió su mano para sujetarla. Sin más preámbulos, el rubio la ayuda a levantarse y para sorpresa de caster, siente como fue completamente restaurada, casi como si tuviera un Master, pero viendo mejor al sujeto, no noto algún **Command Spells** , ni siquiera una pisca de aquella magia extraña.

La mujer entonces, se elevó la capucha mostrando su rostro completo, dejándolo a la luz de la luna, quien la iluminaba aumentando su belleza. El hombre se quedó pasmado un momento, antes de notar las orejas puntiagudas y reírse para sí mismo, ignorando la mirada de la mujer "lo siento, lo siento" se disculpó el hombre para luego tomar respiraciones lentas "bueno, en marcha entonces" decía para que ambos caminaran, adentrándose al templo " " ah cierto, que falta de cortesía la mía, no he preguntado tu nombre" se golpeó el rostro mientras miraba con algo de pena a la mujer "mi nombre en Uzumaki Naruto" se presentó el hombre mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

Caster tenía un problema ante esto, no sabía si decirle "caster" como tal o decirle algún nombre falso o algo parecido a eso. Fue sorprendida cuando de sus labios solo salieron la verdad "Me llamo Medea, un gusto conocerlo Naruto-san" a pesar de su sorpresa inicial, solo suspiro en rendición, no era como si podía mentirle.

El conocido como Naruto solo sonrió ligeramente mientras seguía subiendo los escalones "entonces apresurémonos, que necesito preparar la cena antes que se haga tarde" así ambos empezaron desapareciendo entre las escaleras del templo "bueno… ¿Qué te parece ser la linda secretaria de un hombre de negocios y profesor de la academia Hamuhara?" preguntó el hombre mientras caminaban entre la bruma " te pagare un poco más por las molestias de mi estúpido trabajo como jefe de una empresa, no sabes lo horroroso que es" termino el rubio mientras parecía lamentarse de serlo.

"suena tentador… ¿puede hacer pequeñas figuritas de acción de mujer?" pregunto Medea mientras le veía con cierta curiosidad. Naruto cerró los ojos un momento para luego alzar los hombros.

"realmente no importa, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras...mientras tengas conciencia de las consecuencias" su tono maduro hiso que Medea se encogiera un poco "ya sabes, tienes que pedir permiso a la persona de quienes aras esas figuras de acción" sentencio el rubio muy decidido, para luego abrir uno de sus ojos "o puedes acechar muy bien a la persona…si no lo nota, entonces no cuenta" respondió con una sonrisa "de pasada podría ayudarte a acechar, soy un muy buen observador del cuerpo de una mujer, podría ayudar a perfeccionar tu arte" Medea parecía tener los ojos como estrellas al escuchar esto.

"Naruto-san usted es increíble" dijo emocionada mientras caminaba aún más veloz "¡podríamos ser el dúo invencible si participáramos en la guerra por el santo grial!" Naruto sonrió ante esto y siguió caminando "pero…ahora ya no parece tan importante" termino Medea mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa, cosa que el también respondió

Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, por pequeño que sea, ella no merecía tener un final triste, incluso si el mismo mundo así lo decide ¡pero él era Uzumaki Naruto! Y si ella no se rendía aun ¡¿Por qué él debe de hacerlo?! ¡sería una gran vergüenza si una bruja maligna quiera cambiar su destino y no el! Ahora lo único que podía percibir era un camino distante, alejado de todo lo que él conocía, pero eso no le importa, pues finalmente había vuelto a ser el que era, porque podía ver a través de sus ojos e incluso reflejado en esos prismas tan hermosos por la felicidad que en ellos estaban. En ellos solo se reflejaba a él…siendo solo una sola cosa para ella.

 **"…** **un héroe…"**

* * *

 **Muy bien, este es el capítulo de que les hablaba, muy corto lo sé, pero es una idea preliminar con lo que quiero empezar, para muchos, podria parecer una simple basura, pero…creo haberlo hecho bien, porque en ella plasme todo lo que yo creo, las palabras de Naruto son mías, pues esa es mi forma de pensar y eso es lo que caracteriza fate, tratar de encontrar la respuesta correcta...y no hay nadie más perfecto para hallarla que el ninja más impredecible de toda la historia.**

 **Dicho esto, estoy muy agradecido por su apoyo y la buena fe que an tenido en leerlo, si les gusto, no olviden comentar y darle me gusta (:v). pueden también rebuscar entre mis trabajos ¡Oh! Y en mi perfil hay una ENCUESTA, podrían botar sobre los que les gusta, claro que, si son nuevos, no entenderán de que trata la ENCUESTA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO :D**


	2. Prologo II: Campione

**Haber, no sé ni cómo explicar esto pues solo me he visto Fate Ubw, Fate Sn y zero, asi que muchos términos aun no logro entender al cien por ciento. Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando de eso ¿Qué saga de fate me recomiendan ver? En anime por supuesto, de las visual novels creo que pasare un momento, pienso comprarme una en cuando tenga el tiempo necesario para jugarlo, ando ocupado y no quiero dejarlo a la mitad o algo así.**

 **Sobre esta historia, como unos cuantos comentarios dijeron, será una versión apocrypha, pero no solo de Ubw, sino de lo que sucede antes, ya que tengo una idea de que, Naruto es un inmortal como tal, no que ha viajado a esa dimensión de golpe, así que su estadía ha modificado (no abruptamente, pero si ligeramente) la línea temporal…por así decirlo.**

 **En estos prólogos, que serán tres en total, contare sobre la vida de Naruto antes de los hechos de fate zero, mientras que los capítulos posteriores, contare un poco de lo que paso con él en fate zero casi en su totalidad, ya que él no tomara un lado ni acciones en la cuarta guerra por el santo grial, pero si la hará en la quinta, donde luchara para defender a caster…por así decirlo.**

 **Ese sería mi resumen, no se esperan una historia completamente lineal, ya que habrá capítulos enteros de flashback del pasado, ya que Naruto ha tenido contacto con los diferentes héroes a lo largo de su vida como. Sobre los prólogos, cambiare su orden viendo como distribuyo la historia, no sé, de repente pasa a tercero como estoy viéndolo mejor. Eso sería todo, gracias y espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **Prologo II: Campione**

* * *

 **-19 de septiembre, XIX-**

 _¿Qué es realmente vivir? ¿Qué es realmente la vida misma? ¿Qué es ser humano? ¿Qué es ser un héroe? No lo sé…he vivido tanto, pero aún no logro hallar la respuesta. Sin embargo, ha quedado claro que no me quedare quieto, pues seguiré luchando incluso cuando no tenga la razón de hacerlo ¿hace falta realmente una razón? Tal vez, pero eso no es una razón válida como para darme por vencido, nunca lo es…por eso es que sigo luchando…por eso es que todos seguimos luchando, porque solo un cobarde desiste de luchar solo por tenerle miedo a un futuro oscuro._

 _¿Qué quién soy yo? Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro que no soy un cobarde, aunque tengo miedo como cualquier humano, eso nunca me ha detenido. Hablando en serio, no sabría realmente como responder a esa pregunta, voy por muchos nombres, todos me atan de alguna forma a la historia, pues no he quedado como un héroe en ella, sino aquel que no se preocupó por la gloria misma, sino como cualquier persona común…aportando con un granito de arena. Tal vez por eso…es que el mundo mismo me ha categorizado como un héroe…un verdadero héroe._

 _De eso ha pasado un largo tiempo, no puedo quejarme, tuve una agradable vida cuando era el héroe de mi aldea…incluso de todo el mundo shinobi. de lo único que realmente podría lamentarme, fue no haber disfrutado mi vida. Me la pase días y días intentando mantener el orden en el mundo, para que los más jóvenes no tuvieran la carga de ver otra guerra nuevamente, de que aquel mundo horrible en el cual murió mucha gente no se volviera a repetir, pero fallo…se dio cuenta que fallo al haber intentado engañar a todo el mundo…no existe paz eterna, nada es eterno, la vida misma es efímera._

 _Cundo sucumbí ante la muerte, aquellos poderes que tuve en vida, no me dejaron irme sin más, ligándolo al mundo mismo por el resto de su existencia…que cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que era eterna._

 _¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel héroe, líder de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y aquel que salvo al mundo de un desquiciado demente y una diosa conejo?_

 _Ese era mi nombre…Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Pero hay algo que todos sabían de mí, que me caracterizaba más que nada y era lo que la gran mayoría le fascinaba o detestaba de mi…era completamente impredecible, de ahí mi apodo, el ninja más impredecible del mundo shinobi. aquel rasgo de mí, me quedaba como anillo al dedo si les contara un poco de cómo es que todo empezó, pues hice lo imposible para aquellos eruditos actuales que soñaban en estar en sus zapatos._

 _El llego hasta la RAIZ…de hecho, estuvo un tiempo viviendo en ese lugar, no como espíritu, sino con un cuerpo físico. ¿extraño? ¿imposible? ¿inaudito? Si, si y si…de ahí el chico de los milagros. Admito que fue duro estar en un lugar donde las leyes naturales eran más que un sueño, más aún cuando ese lugar no existía como tal, pero el Chakra de Rikudou hace maravillas con cosas inexistentes, sobre todo cuando la pared que divide la realidad de la ilusión es fácil de atravesar con su Chakra._

 _No sabe cuándo tiempo estuvo ahí…si es que hubiera tiempo en un lugar como ese ¡ni siquiera había gravedad! El punto de todo es que, parece que el mundo tenía planes para alguien como el…tenia, verbo pasado…eso creo._

 _Cuando estuvo el tiempo suficiente, de alguna manera conocimientos ilimitados se abrieron ante él, cosas que ningún humano debió de haber visto...pero seamos realistas, no savia de nada ser un observador, sobre todo cuando había tantas cosas por hacer, podía haberme quedado toda mi vida en ese lugar ¿pero de que serviría?_

 _Me entere entonces, por el mundo mismo, que el trabajo que debía de conllevar era el siguiente, debía de eliminar a todos los dioses de una línea temporal. Matar no mal visto en mi sociedad, era un mundo ninja, por lo menos en mi tiempo estábamos rodeado de la muerte misma, así que la idea de matar por mi libertad me parecía un buen precio a pagar, aunque debí pensarlo mejor._

 _Llegue a tiempo muy barbárico, casi primitivo…donde los humanos recién parecían darse cuenta del fuego y esas cosas. Su rol como casa dioses se daba cada cierto periodo de tiempo, luego de que una era terminara, los dioses debían de morir para asegurar el futuro de una nueva._

 _Los primeros dioses que maté eran criaturas horrendas, deformes sin comparación alguna. Pronto empezaron a tomar más belleza, la gran mayoría de estos eran animales con grandes poderes, a los cuales se les llamo animales sagrados. Tiempo después, los animales empezaron a tomar forma humana y tenían alguna afinidad con algún elemento, dando entender que los humanos creían en que los fenómenos naturales eran animales._

 _El tiempo de aquella barbarie termino con mis acciones y de los mimos humanos que fueron cambiando. Si no me equivoco y estoy en lo correcto. Luego siguió una religión por aquella civilización en sumeria, la cual fue una de las primeras en tener alguna ideología común, por así llamarlo. Los dioses causaron varios estragos a lo largo y ancho del mundo, sobre todo cuando había un niño, tres cuartos de dios, que decía que todas las reliquias del mundo eran de él. Justo en su propio tiempo, sucedió una de las mayores catástrofes ocurridas por aquellos dioses, la gran inundación._

 _Luego de que los dioses se hallan liado medio planeta por sus estupideces, parecía ser el tiempo de un poco de limpieza, sobre todo cuando otras civilizaciones empezaron a tomar más poder y con ellos, nuevos seres divinos empezaron a nacer. Aunque, dejo vivo a aquel chico semidiós, pues técnicamente, no eran un dios como tal. No sabe de lo que fue con él, pero seguro que murió como el mortal que era._

 _El tiempo es una dama muy caprichosa, pues cada vez se le hacía menos importarte. Civilizaciones pasaban frente a sus ojos, se alzaban sobre las otros y caían de la manera más horrorosa posible, poco a poco su perspectiva fue cambiando, no tanto, pero si le dio un enfoque más realista ante lo que pasaba._

 _Otra cosa que resalto mucho fue, aunque de aquellos vestigios de creencias entrelazadas, empezaron a dotar de poderes a aquellos que creían fielmente. El resultado de aquellos "milagros" por así decirlo, desato una gran controversia entre los eruditos, quienes le dieron un enfoque más científico. De aquellos saberes ideados por ellos mismos, se creó la hechicería, no era magia como tal, pero algunos le llamaban así, su propia forma de querer hacer milagros._

 _Usaron como motor su propia energía espiritual y la energía espiritual del planeta. Era simplemente increíble ver como dedicaban toda su vida a la investigación hacia aquellos poderes. La energía espiritual del planeta era lo que provocaba a la creación de los dioses, así que, sin querer, ellos hacían uso de ello. Los humanos estaban tan concentrados y creían tan firmemente en la religión de aquellos tiempos, que esos pensamientos traspasaron los límites de la ilusión, otorgándoles un verdadero peso físico, a lo cual le llaman milagros._

 _En las épocas antiguas, los dioses y los magos, o hechiceros como se les hacía llamar, tenían una gran cantidad de poder entre sus manos porque la cantidad de personas creyentes, era simplemente inaudita, plagando al mundo mismo de sus saberes, los humanos no eran otra cosa que una funte de poder para aquellos, de ahí que intentaran esparcir su religión con puño de hierro, eso mismo se ha repetido a lo largo de toda la historia, los humanos no eran otra cosa que simples baterías._

 _Es curioso que ni los dioses ni los magos se den cuenta de que era realmente su poder. intentaban toda su vida descubrir los secretos de la "magia" para recrear un verdadero milagro, pero estaban muy lejos a lo que realmente era. Era muy curioso y altamente irónico cuando los magos que conoció decían que su investigación les iba a llevar a aquel utópico lugar, eran muy listos y todo…pero entre todas sus fórmulas y cálculos, olvidaron que su poder no era algo que ellos podían siquiera cuantificar, pues provenía de la mente misma, sin querer…cuando más sabían, más se alejaban de su respuesta._

 _Él sabía que le estaban dando un enfoque inadecuado, estaban tratando de darle razón a algo que era irrazonable, olvidando que era la energía misma que ellos usaban en el proceso. De ahí la razón verdadera por la cual los magos antiguos eran superiores a los magos de la edad moderna, por la cantidad de creyentes y la falta de fe en ellos mismos._

 _No sabe realmente cuanto paso, hasta que se encontró con un historiador y la sabiduría empezó a globalizarse, después de la caída de la iglesia por sus propias manos claro, después de todo lo que sucedió después del feudalismo fue otra era…que fue su culpa. Algo que quería decir que le molestaba a mas no poder, era la cucaracha que era el dios cristiano, no importa cuántas veces lo mataba en el pasado ¡siempre volvía! Su religión estaba tan arraigada en todo el planeta que matarlo era casi imposible. Aunque admite que era divertido verlo con diferentes personalidades cada vez…aun así era muy molesto, sobre todo cuando intentaba convencerlo de unirse a su lado y que le prometía la vida eterna en su paraíso ¡pero si él ya era inmortal! ¡y el paraíso no existe! ¡la raíz no era un paraíso maldición!_

 _Cambiando de tema, luego de matarlo no sabe cuántas veces, quebrar su fuente de vida, finalmente le dio fin gracias a un antiguo dicho, a la hierba mala se le arranca desde la raíz. La historia es muy irónica, sobre todo cuando los magos están en ella, pues elimino la fuente del poder de dios con algo que ellos creen que les dará el poder absoluto, sabiduría._

 _Las personas empezaron a cuestionarse, dejaron su espiritualidad y empezaron a ser más realistas, claro…tenía sus altos y bajos, pero era mejor que dejar que un tipo con increíbles poderes halla dominado el mundo como le daba la gana, el cual no era ni un poco buena, pues para mantener su estatus como dios supremo, hacia atrocidades contra los que se le oponían._

 _La mayoría pensaría 'este tipo parece un dios' y la gran mayoría de estos mismos me han llamado de la misma manera, no los culpo, después de todo manejo una fuerza que ellos no entenderán, aunque se les explique toda una vida, pero eso nunca me impidió hacer lo que más me gustaba y dejar de ser yo mismo. Siempre estaba rodeado de personas, para mí todo quien tenga buenas intenciones, era un amigo más. Conocí a incontables personas, todos son muy preciados para mí, porque gracias a ellos, es que no perdí mi verdadero propósito._

 _Los humanos ignoran muchas cosas…alguno no les guste ser ignorantes y deciden adentrarse al mundo de los saberes, más cuando más saben, más lejos estaban de hallar la respuesta. Sin saberlo, son aquellas personas ignorantes quienes, a pesar de no saber la respuesta, están más cerca de los que ellos piensan, pero no pueden hallarla porque son ignorantes, esa es la ironía de la vida._

 _¿y yo? Bueno, no es como si les podría contar mi historia completa, me tardaría miles y miles de años contándoles todo lo que he vivido y presenciado, porque mi vida dejo ser mía, pues todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de esta…es parte de mi historia._

 _Mi historia ha sido forjada gracias a las vidas de todas las personas que he conocido, mi cuerpo está hecho de todos esos lasos de amistad, mi sangre es sino un rio que todos llenaron con una pequeña gota de esperanza. Ha quedado claro que mi poder no es solamente para la destrucción, sino para proteger los sueños de todos aquellos a los considero mis amigos._

 _Esa es mi historia…tal vez plagada de mucha sangre, tal vez manchada por muchas desilusiones, pero es una historia escrita por muchos, quienes dejaron una huella en ella y un par de párrafos también. Podrías intentar leerla, pero ¿Por qué leerla? Ya has dejado una huella solo con leer este pequeño texto, yo ya he hecho una diferencia y con eso yo me conformo ¿Qué esperas? Ve al mundo y enfréntate sin temor, que la vida es corta y necesitas dejar en claro que…a pesar de que intentar hallar la respuesta parezca inútil e irrazonable y todo el mundo trate de convencerte de que desistas… ni tu…ni yo…ni nadie…_

 ** _¡nos vamos a rendir!_**

\- **_Uzumaki Naruto, Godslayer, héroe de Konoha._**

* * *

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" la voz en sus espaldas la sorprendió, tanto fue su sorpresa, que instintivamente soltó el libro que tenía en sus manos y en su torpeza, intento sujetarlo, para luego esconderlo en sus espaldas mientras miraba muy temerosa a la figura quien tenía al frente "eh, no te alarmes, solo era una pregunta" dijo algo apenado el hombre mientras le sonreía rascándose la cabeza al ver que había asustado a la mujer frente a él.

"y-yo solo…" tartamudeo Medea mientras intentaba pensar en una buena excusa para lo que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando veía su sonrisa, sabía que no le podía ocultar nada, suspirando mostro el libro mientras veía como su expresión cambiaba a uno de curiosidad "…entre a su habitación sin permiso y encontré esto" dijo algo avergonzada mientras le entregaba al libro a Naruto, quien le reviso un momento pasando página tras página.

esta era la primera semana desde que empezó a vivir en este lugar y no podía estar más cómoda con su estadía. Tenía una habitación, tenía comida todos los días, era libre para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Aunque decidió no aprovecharse de la nobleza de su nuevo maestro, a pesar que no lo era realmente, hacia las tareas del hogar, por lo menos lo que sus capacidades podían hacer. Su rostro se volvió pesimista cuando recordó aquella ves que intento cocinar por primera vez…se veía tan fácil en la NDs.

Por ello, hoy día se levantó con una sonrisa mientras veía como su maestro se iba a dar clases, para luego correr hacia la habitación de limpieza y empezar a dejar el templo como nuevo. Todo iba bien hasta que se topó con su habitación. Primero intento convencerse que estaba mal invadir su privacidad y que no debía de meterse donde no le concierne. Pero también había otra idea, respaldada por su curiosidad, la cual le decía que su habitación era una parte más de la casa y también debía de limpiarla, pues era su deber.

Cuando entro en ella, no se esperaba encontrar con una habitación completamente limpia, ordenada y, sobre todo, tan equipada como era la suya. Parecía una oficina por cómo está distribuida. Dejo de lado la computadora, no tenía idea de cómo usarla a pesar de tener conocimientos sobre que era, así que se dedicó a buscar entre los armarios. A demás de la ropa y las grandes sumas de dinero guardadas, no encontró nada más. Suspirando de decepción, se dedicó a limpiar el suelo. su maestro era demasiado occidental porque hacía uso de una cama y entre sus actividades, encontró que debajo de ella había unas cajas.

Motivada por su curiosidad, saca todas ellas y encuentra un par de cosas. La primera estaba en una caja pequeña y se trataba de un cáliz de plata adornada con algunos rubís y esmeraldas. Paso de ella y luego encontró una espada de oro con un par de alas de ángel y otras diablas. Encontró una caja llena de revistas porno, las cuales ella tomo prestadas y las escondió en su habitación propia para futuras investigaciones. Pero entre todo lo que encontró, lo más llamativo fue aquel libro, sin título ni nada, pero ella no dudo un minuto en leerla, más cuando estaba leyendo la primera página, ella fue encontrada por su maestro.

Este parecía un momento algo serio antes de dejar salir una sonrisa y darle el libro. Ella parpadeo un momento antes de tomarlo "no importa, creo que mereces saber algo de mí" decía este para luego dejar salir un gran suspiro "creo que estaremos un muy buen tiempo juntos, así que lo mejor sería tener algo de confianza mutua" con una sonrisa, paso de ella y llego a unas cuantas cajas que estaban sobre el armario de ropa. Al bajarlo, ella vio que se trataban de más libros "los rojos son la continuación de él que tienes en sus manos, los demás son algunos que yo he publicado" ella vio entre los títulos, notando que se trataba de una gran cantidad de leyendas, la gran mayoría ni tenía idea de que existían.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un momento antes de que Caster decidiera hablar "entonces Naruto-sama ¿es usted un campione?" pregunto la mujer haciendo que el rubio se quedara un momento paralizado para luego poner cara de cansancio.

"podría decirse que sí, nunca pensé que escucharía nuevamente aquel nombre que me pusieron los antiguos" decía el rubio antes de quedarse pensando un momento "claro que, en esos tiempos yo no había imaginado que alguien realmente pudiera traer a espíritus del pasado al tiempo moderno…" Naruto parecía pensar en algunas cosas que no se tratasen del mismo tema, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos "pero…me veo muy bien para ser tan viejo ¿no le crees?" pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, haciendo reír a la mujer.

Medea parecía pensar unos momentos antes de preguntarle otra cosa, pero fue interrumpida por un emocionado Naruto "¡vaya! ¡es increíble lo que has hecho con el templo! Nunca vi el piso tan reluciente" dijo el rubio mientras miraba fuera de la habitación, aquel templo de piedra y madera. La mujer se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras parecía algo apenada por los halagos.

"no es nada, de verdad. Solo quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora…y disculparme por lo de la cocina" dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras. Naruto parpadeo un momento antes de romper en risa, pues recuerda lo que sucedió hace unos días. Caster tenía un puchero en sus mejillas inflamadas mientras escuchaba a su maestro reírse de ella, para luego mostrar sorpresa al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

"descuida, no estoy enojado ni nada, de hecho ¡fue muy divertido!" respondió el rubio con una agradable sonrisa, haciendo que la melancolía de caster se esfumara "sé que eres una maga y todo eso…pero ten cuidado la próxima vez, no quiero que salgas lastimada" la profunda sinceridad en sus palabras hiso que muchas emociones aletearan en su corazón, haciendo de su expresión, un lio completo (véase, Hinata sonrojada XD)

Naruto sonrió cuando vio el rostro de su nueva amiga, similar a la que tenía su difunta esposa…su primer amor. Sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidar el pasado, abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando recordó el futuro "¡oh cierto! ¡Medea mira!" la mujer parecía muy curiosa ante su tono repleto en entusiasmo, solo para ver como este sacaba a relucir lo que parecía ser pasajes de avión "arregle algunas cosas para que no tuvieras problemas y ¡mira! ¡boletos de avión!" decía emocionado mientras se los entregaba a la mujer, quien parecía un poco confundida "tengo vacaciones durante todo este mes y como la quinta guerra por el santo grial es hasta ese tiempo, decidí que iríamos a viajar por todo el mundo. A que no es increíble" con una sonrisa, vio el rostro sorprendida de su acompañante.

Esta parecía un poco muerta al ver los boletos en su mano, cuando más pensaba, no encontraba respuesta para tanta amabilidad. Naruto no parecía darse cuenta de esto mientras divagaba por todos los lugares donde recorrerían, pero fue detenido de golpe por una sola pregunta "¿Por qué?" volteo a ver a Medea, para ver que tenía los ojos ocultos entre su cabello "¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo?" pregunto nuevamente mientras apretaba con fuerza los pasajes en su mano.

Naruto se quedó inexpresivo un momento antes de tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "¿Por qué? Bueno...Pensé en que quizás te gustaría ver el mundo por ti misma, explorar los rincones más alejados de este, ver la belleza natural que nos puede ofrecer y conocer a miles de personas diferentes a nosotros…una aventura que se privó cuando eras no más que una niña" decía el rubio con una sonrisa triste, para luego tomarle de las manos sorprendiéndola "y sobre todo…porque ahora eres una persona muy importante para mi…tu felicidad ahora es mi prioridad y usare todos los medios que tengo para que no vuelvas a estar triste…" veía como lagrimas caían de su rostro lloroso "…nunca más, lo prometo" con esto, sintió como la mujer se abalanzo sobre el para darle un abrazo, mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Naruto solo tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, realmente no era justo que alguien como ella, que ni siquiera había decidido su propio camino, tuviera semejante vida solo por el capricho de los dioses y humanos egoístas. Cuando supo de su caso, fue personalmente para acabar con la vida de Jasón y los dioses que había dejado vivo, como es el caso de afrodita y los nuevos dioses quienes le apoyaron en su travesía, fue aquel caso en particular que le motivo acabar con la vida de aquellos dioses de los cuales se apiado.

Él sabía que no podía intervenir en la guerra por el santo grial, así lo dijo el mismo mundo ya que estaba planeado para que esto sucediese...pero… ¿desde cuándo le importaba? Las reglas nunca le han detenido a hacer lo que él cree que es correcto, no le importa si hay otras casters que también estén de la misma manera, él se encargaría de hacer la diferencia, no con caster, sino con Medea…su nueva amiga y familia.

Separándose, el mira su rostro lloroso para darle una enorme sonrisa "entonces… ¿te unes? No puedo comenzar una aventura yo solo…y quien mejor para ser mi acompañante que tu" Medea parecía sorberse los mocos, respirando con fuerza tratando de verse lo más presentable posible, para luego asentir con mucha intensidad "perfecto, primero iremos de compras para llenar tu armario y las maletas…no olvides comprar también algunas cosas que te gusten" decía mientras salía de su habitación con ella, perdiéndose en los pasillos del templo.

"¿enserio? ¿No le molestara que gaste tanto dinero en mí?" pregunto la mujer mientras miraba con mucha intensidad al rubio quien simplemente bufo con los ojos despreocupados, dejando en claro que el dinero era lo de menos "¿no le preocupa que me vean con estas orejas?" pregunto mientras le enseñaba sus orejas poco comunes, Naruto por otra parte solo dejo salir una carcajada.

"¡estoy más preocupado por si nuestro vuelo se retrasa! Descuida, hoy hay tanta gente poco común que, en vez de ser raras, suelen ser vistas como interesantes" respondió el rubio mientras se alejaban "también estoy preocupado si alguien intenta pasarse de listo, siempre habrá un pervertido loco que intentara algo, he vivido lo suficiente como para saberlo" tenía un amargo sabor de boca al recordar ciertas cosas sobre su vida antes de abrir los ojos "¡eh! ¡acabo de recordar que no vi mis revistas!" ante esto, caster quedo cristalizada. Naruto giro lentamente su cabeza para ver con la más agradable sonrisa que tenía, pero a su alrededor había una no tan agradable aura negra "…Medea…devuélvemelos" decía lentamente mientras miraba a su compañera, que lo pensó un momento antes de salir corriendo.

"¡nunca! ¡son mías ahora!" grito sujetando su falta, doblando en una esquina para seguir corriendo, era perseguida por el rubio quien intento girar, pero el piso estaba tan limpio, que se resbalo y atravesó una habitación "¡oh por Zeus! ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto la mujer mientras veía el agujero en la pared y los restos de esta.

Naruto salió de entre los escombros sacudiendo el polvo de su cuerpo "maldigo la cera en el suelo" maldijo entre dientes mientras miraba a caster preocupada "¡hey devuélvemelos! ¡no son míos!" grito, alertando a esta quien salió corriendo nuevamente, iniciando la persecución otra vez.

"¡porque ahora son míos! ¡usted puede comprar otros!" grito la mujer desapareciendo en el enorme templo, siendo perseguido por el rubio que se paraba cayendo por el suelo, deslizándose para luego perder el equilibrio.

"¡no necesito comprar una revista! ¡puedo ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer cuando quiera! ¡solo trae eso aquí!" grito en la lejanía para luego caer de porrazo por el suelo, deslizándose por este y chocando contra otra pared de la esquina "¡¿Por qué solo yo me caigo?! ¡esto es imposible!"

 **"** **¡nunca se las daré! ¡son mías!"**

 **"** **¡Medeaaaaaaaa! ¡maldita sea! He roto otro muro…lo que me va costar repararlos sin que se entere nadie"**

 _Porque no importa cuando tenga que sacrificar…hoy luchare por lo que es correcto…luchare por ti y tu felicidad…para que nunca más vuelvas a estar triste otra vez…esa es una promesa de toda una vida._

* * *

 **Muy bien, ahora con este ejemplo ya pueden entender un poco más por donde van las cosas. El siguiente seria el ultimo prólogo, el cual relatare sobre la tercera guerra del santo grial, ese será mucho más largo que estas dos últimas, pues me inventare una muy buena trama, que espero me resulte bien para explicar el motivo por el cual Naruto estará ligeramente entrometido en la cuarta guerra y finalmente participar activamente de la quinta.**

 **Responderé algunas preguntas mientras tanto. La verdad es que me encantaría cambiar muchas cosas, tales como sugirió un comentario sobre los servants, pero conozco o mejor dicho…desconozco en como cambiaria o en qué dirección iría tales decisiones, todavía soy verde en todo esto de Fate, así que seguiré la trama de los animes y cuando me siente mejor preparado, tal vez en un futuro haga otro fanfic con mucho mas cambio.**

 **Capitulo siguiente: "prologo III, la tercera guerra por el santo grial"**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, enserio…ayuda un monton saber si tiene o no apoyo :D**


	3. Prologo III: Third Holy Grail War

**Muy buenas a todos, soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo. Es este donde planeo colocar algo de "acción" por fin. Sin embargo, no estoy del todo seguro como hacerlo, ya que he estado buscando y de la tercera guerra por el santo grial hay muy poca o ninguna información al respecto, asi que avanzare usando mi imaginación y de lo que se por historia universal, si no me equivoco, fue casa en la misma época de la segunda guerra mundial, por lo que me guiare principalmente de los hechos ocurridos en esa época para seguir relatando o enfocarme en ese argumento como tal.**

 **Sé que habrá algunas dudas, así que no duden en hacerlo, pues ni si quiera yo sé cómo armar algo como la tercera guerra al cien por ciento, es un gran riesgo para mi adentrarme a algo a oscuras, pero da igual, de lo poco que he visto por este fandom…por así decirlo…es que tampoco han mencionado mucho sobre esta parte de la historia y uno de mis rasgos, es innovar y experimentar cosas nuevas, por lo que romperé un poco con la rutina por así decirlo.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que les guste, no olviden comentar y votar en la encuesta en mi perfil o "polls".**

* * *

 **Prologo III: Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial**

* * *

 ** _¿Por qué se libran estas batallas? ¿Por qué debemos de matarnos entre nosotros? Una respuesta muy simple, esto es una guerra y la razón por la que nos matamos es por poder…eso es una verdadera guerra._**

 ** _¿Por qué debemos de arrastrar a alguien que está descansando de tantas luchas? ¿Por qué molestar a los muertos? ¿Por qué estos participan de esta masacre? No hay límites para la codicia, mientras el premio sea lo suficientemente bueno, no hay razón por la cual se reusarían a matarse entre ellos…sobre todo cuando el premio es un deseo._**

 ** _La guerra de Fuyuki por el santo grial, originalmente llamado Heaven's feel, en un principio era un ritual en colaboración por una unión de familias, entre ellas las principales tres: Matou, Tohsaka y Einzbern. Aquellas familias colaboraron para llevar a cabo el sueño de todo mago y pináculo de milenos de trabajo, akasha, también conocido como la RAIZ._**

 ** _Todo iba bien en un principio, bajo la supervisión de dos seres reconocidos, se dio a cabo el primer ritual para la invocación. Son siete los magos que son elegidos por el grial para ser llamados Masters y con el apoyo de este mismo, se le permitió a cada uno traer de regreso a un héroe legendario del pasado para que sea su Servant. La sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio a conocer que solo uno de ellos podía obtener aquel deseo privilegiado, ya que se necesitaba que los siete servants estén muertos e ilógicamente, solo uno de ellos podía tomar el grial._**

 ** _En cuando esa información se supo, las alianzas se rompieron y las amistades se quebraron, una intensa batalla por superación y codicia se dio, no hubo piedad. En la primera guerra, lamentablemente no se terminó a tiempo, haciendo que el ritual se viera incompleto y tuviera que esperar a la siguiente. Mientras que, en el segundo, se llevó la mayor masacre, pues no hubo ganador al encontrarse a todos los participantes muertos._**

 ** _La iglesia, al ver como la masacre se daba en aquellas tierras lejanas, bajo el nombre de una reliquia sagrada de su dios, decidió actuar como intermediario entre la batalla, para evitar que otra catástrofe similar sucediera, pues una gran cantidad de civiles murieron en fuego cruzado._**

 ** _Lo que nos lleva a la actualidad, la tercera guerra del santo grial estaba a punto de comenzar y las cosas no podían ser mejores, pues parece ser, que los rumores de una máquina que hace deseos fue escuchada por todo el mundo, mas su ambiciosa búsqueda se volvió peor, cuando escucharon el nombre del artefacto divino de dios en ella, comenzando lo que sería el telón más grande de la historia, la segunda guerra mundial._**

 ** _Con ese problema en mente, la gran mayoría de asociaciones de magos al ver la oportunidad de ser capaces de tener entre sus manos un conocimiento que se les fue privado, alimentaron la avaricia de los humanos para acometer y recuperar aquel artefacto. Las familias principales vieron lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, pues sería toda la humanidad contra ellos solos, por lo que optaron a pedir ayuda de su intermediario, la iglesia, quien hiso omiso a su petición de ayuda, pues tenían sus motivos personales para negarse._**

 ** _Así fue como todos se vieron involucrados en la mayor batalla por aquel artefacto divino, ignorando que era en realidad, mas no había tregua, la verdadera guerra estaba por comenzar. Capitalistas, comunistas junto a sus respectivas asociaciones de magos; los nazis y sus sectas secretas que investigaban la hechicería y por parte de la iglesia, los templarios, fueron con sus legiones para apoderarse de tan poderoso objeto._**

 ** _Para detener la catástrofe, se usó la ayuda de los personajes más inesperados posibles, pues fueron los 27 ancestros de los apóstoles muerto…por lo menos quien aún no estaba sellado, quienes respondieron a la llamada de ayuda, aunque nunca especificaron cual. Lo curioso fue que la gran mayoría veía su oportunidad para hacer lo que fueron creados, podar la humanidad. Otros en cambio, tenían otros motivos, pero eso no importo mientras ayudaban a que los humanos y demás acompañantes, no llegaran hasta Japón._**

 ** _El climax de la situación parecía estar en estado crítico, pues el mundo se jugó su última carta, convocarme a mí. Me negué profundamente, pues no era el trato que acordamos, se suponía que yo solo mataba dioses, no debía de meterme con asuntos humanos o sus derivados superiores. Más la insistencia no fue por eso mismo, era por otra catástrofe peor._**

 ** _El deseo mundano, la avaricia y el odio producido por las incontables luchas que pronto ocurrirían, serian la devastación misma del grial, pues esta concede deseos humanos. aquella corrupción seria tomada en serio por el grial, que no difiere entre el bien y el mal, conjunto a eso, gracias a las acciones de la familia de los Einzbern, invocarían a algo que afectaría directamente al grial, poniendo en riesgo no solo el mundo mismo, sino todos los mundos paralelos._**

 ** _Sabiendo muy bien que yo era un hombre de palabra, decidió cambiar un poco nuestro acuerdo, lo suficiente como para que pueda participar de la defensa del grial y evitar que la catástrofe sucediera…pero cuando eso sucedió…no se había dado cuenta que ya era tarde._**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-FATE DARK LEGACY-_-_-_-_-_-**

 _-1930-_

 _Todo era la oscuridad absoluta, sonidos ahogados era lo único que se podía escuchar y la muerte se sentía hasta los huesos. Todo parecía comenzar, cuando de pronto, un estallido se ve en el campo de batalla. Algunos soldados que estaban en el frente, ven con terror como muchas balas estaban viviendo hacia ellos, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo en el trayecto, seguido de unas cuantas explosiones que les levantaron del suelo, desapareciéndolos entre el polvo._

 _Se mostró otra imagen, donde se veía cañones muy avanzados para la época, los cuales, con una señal de un comandante, eran disparados hacia aquel lugar de devastación, aunque no dieron en el blanco, aquella tierra baldía parecía ser mucho más atemorizante ante la vista. La respiración de los soldados era muy rápida, mientras intentaban convencerse de que el tiempo no era ahora y sujetando su arma con fuerza, escuchando el sonido de un pitido que les hace saber que debían de salir de sus escondites._

 _Dejaron salir un grito de valentía mientras subían las trincheras y se corrían hacia el frente, creyendo firmemente en su propia suerte o en el dios con el que contaba. Sin embargo, algunos no terminaban por salir antes que fueran disparados ocasionándole la muerte. Otros en cambio, morían por alguna explosión en el frente ocasionado por alguna artillería al azar._

 _Uno de los muchos soldados, teniendo una herida fatal en el corazón, miraba a su alrededor con sus últimas energías. Lo primero que noto, fue uno de sus compañeros e incluso enemigos que gritaban por ayuda, pues habían quedado ciegos por algún golpe o luz destellando de algún proyectil. Podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda por algún soldado quien parece ser que sus piernas fueron destruidas por alguna mina terrestre._

 _'…_ _esto no es lo que nos prometieron…' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, haciendo que el ruido de la guerra pareciera lejano. En un recuerdo, podia recordar aquellas palabras de su líder, quien los convocaba a cada uno para hacer cumplir sus sueños._

 ** _"_** ** _hoy en día, el mundo se encuentra plagado de caos, un caos que nunca se va a poder cambiar, que por más que lo intentemos, jamás podemos resolver. La esperanza es solo más que una triste ilusión y no nos queda de otra que seguir luchando. Esa es la razón de las guerras, esa es la razón por la cual todos ustedes luchan y mueren, por su país_** _." En el recuerdo, veía a todos sus compañeros sonriendo mientras miraban con mucha admiración a su líder, uno de sus más grandes héroes_ _ **. "debemos seguir peleando, por nuestras mujeres, por nuestros niños ¡por nuestras familias! ¡para que no les falte el pan de mañana! ¡para que no tengan que pasar pobreza! ¡ni miedo"**_

 ** _"_** ** _solo nosotros podemos cambiar esto, nuestra gente es la única que puede cambiar este mundo, porque somos nosotros quienes tenemos la respuesta. Con nuestra gente al frente, el mundo dejara de ser aquel lugar tan oscuro y podremos crear, aquel mundo de ensueño que tanto hemos deseado_** _"_ _aquel soldado solo podía asentir, todas sus palabras daban al clavo, fue entonces cuando todo parecía resultar llevar a la mejor_ _ **parte " pero esta ha dejado de ser una guerra común, hoy lucharemos por un regalo del mismísimo dios, un regalo que se nos dejó a nosotros, nuestro país para que podamos hacer nuestro sueño realidad"**_ _se tomó un tiempo, para luego dejar caer una enorme pancarta con la imagen de una copa decorada colgando en su balcón_ _ **"eso es, ¡es el santo grial! ¡herejes sin sentido piensan tomarlo como suyo! ¡usarlo para sus propios fines! ¡¿quieren que nuestros enemigos obtengan tal poder?"**_ _todos respondieron con un grite en negación, pareciendo muy furiosos_ _ **"¡¿dejaremos que la toquen con sus sucias manos?!"**_ _pregunto nuevamente siendo respondido por un grito aún más fuerte que el_ _ **anterior "¡entonces peleen junto a mí, mis camaradas! ¡que hoy se ha iniciado la lucha por el santo grial! ¡esta es nuestra guerra santa! ¡y juro por todos ustedes, que si la obtenemos! ¡todos vuestros deseos se volverán realidad!"**_ _finalmente termino para que luego todos los presentes, gritaran con todo el aire en sus pulmones, aquellas palabras que podrían ser la solución a todos sus problemas._

 _'…_ _dijeron que solo debíamos de conseguir el grial…que nuestros sueños se harían realidad...' fueron sus pensamientos finales mientras recordaba aquellas promesas que se les hacía creer 'riqueza…fama…fortuna…esto no…esto no es lo que yo deseaba' aquella línea pasaba por su cabeza antes de ver como un pedazo de roca caía desde el cielo, chocando con otra mina terrestre cerca de él '…yo solo desearía ver a mi familia de nuevo…' la mina parecía estallar lentamente, mientras su ojos eran iluminados por aquel fuego que provocaba aquella arma '…Dios…' pensó finalmente mientras era envuelto por el fuego y la detonación de la mina '…perdóname…' la explosión consumió completamente el lugar, dejando solo restos de polvo a su alrededor, que a pesar de ser una muerte muy dolorosa, no sería recordada por nadie, pues era solo uno más del montón, que entro con sueños falsos a una verdadera batalla._

 _Ese era el escenario que protagonizaban, todo a su alrededor solo era una muerte sin sentido. En los rostros de todos, a pesar de haber un miedo aparente, detrás de cada uno había una silueta con una enorme sonrisa, una que estaba completamente codicia…a pesar de que en el suelo se encontraban muchos cuerpos descuartizados en su mayoría, nada de eso importaba, más el objetivo estaba en mente…GANAR. Esta era…una guerra santa._

 _Un par de explosiones se vieron a lo lejos, en medio del campo de batalla, todos vieron como del cielo caía un enorme cometa, que se incrusto el suelo deteniendo la batalla de golpe. Se dice que la humanidad se niega a colaborar cuando tienen objetivos individuales comunes y solo hay un objeto, más cuando ve a la muerte frente su cara, colaboraría hasta con el mismísimo diablo si eso lo salva de una muerte prematura._

 _Del humo, se dejaba ver a una silueta que salía de ella, caminando tan lentamente que hacía que todos retrocedieran en cuando lo vieron. El cabello rubio, brillo aun cuando no había sol sobre él, una armadura negra lo cubría junto a una gabardina negra sobre esta, más lo único visible era la mitad del rostro de este, hasta que levanto la mirada y se sacó la capucha mostrando su rostro sonriente. En el zenit de la desesperación, un héroe se alza para detener la locura, pero esta vez…no era un héroe quien había llegado._

 _"_ _¡les hablo a todos ustedes!" fue la voz que escucharon como si estuviera hablando en su cabeza "¡retírense si quieren vivir! Perdonare la vida a quienes aún no están preparados para la muerte y para quienes aún escuchan la voz de la razón" termino el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos esperando alguna señal de retirada. Lo mismo ha estado haciendo desde que empezó la lucha, sabía que iban a responder, pero quería entender por lo menos hacer un cambio, tal vez tenga suerte esta vez._

 _El silencio era mortal, nadie parecía decir nada más que esperar ordenes o alguna clase de señal para seguir luchando o retirarse. Naruto espero un momento mas, pues en cualquier momento reaccionarían ante su llegada imprevista. Fue cuando escucho los gritos de '!es el! ¡es el!' seguido de los ruidos de la artillería pesada entrando en conjunto por ambos frentes intentando rodearle._

 _Suspiro en cansancio cuando vio que nadie se iba a retirar, no sabe si es que se sentían abrumados por el miedo a desobedecer una orden o simplemente su codicia había nublado su mente como para siquiera considerarlo un momento. El había perdonado a su primer grupo de asalto, pues la primera zona de guerra que visito no tienen ni idea de quién era el. Aquella acción fue clave para mostrase en el frente y darse a conocer como quien pelearía por su propio lado. Viéndolo mejor, debió de haberse quedado entre las sombras y matarlos en sus respectivas bases, pero…quería darles la oportunidad de elegir._

 _"_ _así que esa es su elección" dijo cansado mientras pateaba una especie de espada tirada en el suelo, dividiendo su imagen en dos "entonces no me detendré. Muy bien ¿Quién empieza?" se preguntó si mismo mientras esperaba el primer ataque, pero por más que espero, nadie parecía estar dispuesto a morir primero "supongo que lo are yo" dicho esto, empezó aminando hacia adelante suyo._

 _Todos veían con mucho terror como el sujeto, de quien se dice que aniquiló a todo un pelotón completo usando solo sus manos desnudas, empezó caminando hacia su dirección, con el objetivo de acabar con sus vidas. Tragando con rudeza, sujetando su arma con toda la fuerza que tenían, juntando todo el valor que en ellos estaba, dejaron salir el mayor grito de guerra en conjunto mientras todos corrían hacia él, tratando de enfrentarle._

 _Naruto caminaba lentamente, pero poco a poco se tornaba mas rápido, hasta que estaba corriendo con toda velocidad hacia ellos. La mayoría se detuvo de golpe cuando vieron que era tan rápido que dejaba detrás de su, estelas de su imagen, a lo que respondieron disparándole a todo lo que se movía. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente como segundos después, la vista de todos se empezó a tornar roja y cayeron al suelo con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo._

 _Naruto se veía destrozando a toda la infantería de guerra usando solo aquella espada y sus golpes que destrozaban huesos en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, al mismo tiempo esquivaba la artillería pesada que venía en su dirección. Nadie se podía creer que alguien como el existiera, ni siquiera los magos podían igualar semejante hazaña, el tipo prácticamente estaba siendo disparado desde todos los francos, pero aun así corría por aquella lluvia de disparos como si no fuera nada._

 _Con un tanque en su camino, salto de él cortando el cañón como si fuera mantequilla, para luego incrustar el arma en el casco de este, ocasionando que perdiera el control y se abalanzaba contra los desprevenidos infantes que se escondían a su alrededor, terminando en un estallido a la lejanía. Todos veían con terror como parecía completamente imparable, incluso con ambos bandos ayudando entre sí, no habían logrado hacerle un rasguño._

 _Naruto veía como entonces, coordinaron artillería pesada para cubrirle por completo, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Los soldados a su alrededor parecían ser solo carne de cañón puesto murieron por aquel ataque. Pero el rubio salto de su posición y pateo cada disparo contra él, desperdigándolo por todo el campo de batalla, también matando a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de caer en fuego perdido._

 _Todo parecía perdido antes que los soldados tuvieran una sonrisa de esperanza cuando escucharon que los refuerzos de magos habían llegado finalmente. aquel batallón se acercaba liderado por un hechicero maestro seguido de las clases superiores. Naruto no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas para estar jugando, así que, juntando sus manos, que, para confusión de todos, parecían estar en una extraña posición._

 ** _"_** ** _katon…"_** _dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un respiro profundo, llenando sus pulmones con todo el aire que podía_ _ **"¡Gōka Mekkyaku!"**_ _grito su jutsu mientras dejaba salir un gran muro de llamas que parecía consumir todo lo que lograba alcanzar. Todos abrieron los ojos en shock cuando veían como sus compañeros los cuales estaban cerca a su enemigo fueron cremados por aquel poderoso ataque._

 _Los magos no se quedaron atrás e intentaron colocar una barrera para rechazar el fuego, pero para su sorpresa, el fuego paso de largo su campo. Como ninguno de ellos tenía intención de morir, todos huyeron lo más que podían para evitar el fuego, algunos de ellos no pudieron lograrlo a tiempo terminando cremados junto a los demás. El armamento que estaba en aquel territorio fue destruido completamente junto a sus usuarios, ni siquiera los tanques pudieron soportar la fuerza y salieron desperdigados como si fuera un poderoso huracán._

 _Al bando de los republicanos no podían creer que sus enemigos fueron eliminados tan rápidos, todo aquel bando fue limpiado de golpe, tuvieron suerte de estar al lado contrario, pero esa suerte se acabó cuando el rubio giro en su dirección, dejándolos entender que ahora era su turno._

 _Haciendo otro sello de mano, cosa que los asusto mucho por miedo de algo similar, desperdigo una gran cantidad_ _ **"Katon: Gōenka"**_ _fue el jutsu usado por el rubio mientras las bolas de fuego caían como meteoros sobre los desprevenidos soldados, incluso algún armamento pesado fue destruido por el devastador ataque._

 _Naruto tomo un respiro profundo para luego abrir los ojos y correr hacia sus objetivos 'así que fue esta la sensación de Madara al aniquilar a todas nuestras fuerzas…admito que siempre me pareció genial' pensó el rubio mientras corría hacia un soldado y saltando, le patea en el rostro mientras obtenía su arma de fuego en el aire y disparaba a todos los que podía con mucha precisión._

 _Cayendo al suelo, recoge otra arma y corre hacia sus enemigos, matando a todos los que podía con las armas de fuego que traía en sus manos. nada podía detener su caminar, incluso cuando un par de tanques fueron usados para aplastarlo entre ambos, este salto y aprovechó el momento para disparar con precisión las pequeñas ventanillas que estos tenían para ver, dejándolo sin pilotos._

 _Fue una pequeña sorpresa cuando tuvo que esquivar un par de disparos de energía negros en su dirección, dejándolo ver a los magos que sobrevivieron a su jutsu, acompañado de otros que pertenecían a otra asociación o familia. Estos invocaron sus respectivas magias lanzando una gran cantidad de haces de luz en su dirección._

 _Naruto sin mucho esfuerzo, usa las propias armas de fuego para golpear cada ataque mágico, logrando destruirlas para asombro de los mismos magos que no se lo esperaban. Aviones llegaron en ese mismo momento mientras apuntaban sus armas en su dirección aprovechando el ataque mágico. El rubio alzo una ceja al ver que portaban armas mágicas, dejándolo entender que era una tecnología en base a la unión de las fuerzas militares y los magos._

 _Las ametralladoras y misiles mágicos fueron disparados en su dirección. Toda la artillería parecía estar encantada pues fue en su dirección, cambiando su trayectoria si así fuera necesario. Naruto salto y esquivo con mucha gracia cada ataque, para luego patear uno de los misiles el cual destruyo uno de los aviones. Las balas fueron un problema pues coordinaron muy bien para rodearle por todas las direcciones, sorprendiéndolo cuando de pronto, estallaron en una enorme explosión en el cielo._

 _Todos esperaban alguna señal de victoria, cuando del humo se empezó a escuchar un chirrido que se extendió por todo el campo de batalla. El manto de humo desapareció de golpe dejándolo ver con un par de shurikens de viento con el núcleo del tamaño de sus manos, los cuales tiro a un grupo de aviones los cuales, al colisionar, destruyeron una gran cantidad de estos pues crearon dos cúpulas gigantes de aire que desintegraron todo lo que alcanzaron._

 _Naruto cayó al suelo y elevo su vista notando que había muchos más aviones equipados incluso con defensas mágicas, él estaba curioso pues nunca había sido reportado que fueran usadas contra sus opositores, dejando entender que esa era tecnología de ambos bandos solo para detenerlo 'los humanos son seres realmente interesantes, pues en el afán por vivir, harían cualquier cosa…incluso si eso les lleva a colaborar con el enemigo' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como el cielo se inundó de aviones que parecían venir de todos lados._

 _elevando su mano hasta sus ojos, en ella fue invocada una esfera completamente negra, la cual, con un poco de poder, se condensa en una diminuta esfera con un anillo de viento a su alrededor. La esfera se elevó mucho más sobre su mano, ganando más anillos de viento, pareciendo un átomo a simple vista. Con un movimiento de su brazo, la esfera se mantuvo en el aire durante un par de segundos, para que luego el rubio desapareciera en un destello blanco._

 _Los soldados que dirigían los aviones estaban muy confundidos, pues de repente, antes que llegaran hasta su objetivo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro. Naruto veía desde una dirección muy alejada como los aviones, incluso cuando vieron que ya no se encontraba ahí, no cambiaron su trayectoria, llevándolos hasta la esfera._

 ** _"_** ** _Dai Rasenringu"_** _susurro el rubio mientras veía desde la lejanía, como todo aquel campo de batalla, fue destruido por completo por una explosión de un tamaño casi atómico, dejando sin rastro alguno de lo que fue una carnicería brutal. Sentado en lo que parecía lo alto de una montaña, veía aquella explosión como si se tratase de un gran fuego artificial, pero incluso desde tan lejos, la oleada de aire logro llegar hasta allí, pero en menor cantidad porque solamente fue capaz de sacudirle el cabello._

 _Dejando salir un suspiro, mira la destrucción que ha causado, lamentándose el hecho de que aun cuando les dio la oportunidad de retirarse, no lo hicieron. No tenía por qué culparse, él lo sabe bien, ha estado haciendo esto desde mucho antes de siquiera estar en este mundo, pero, aun así, si no hacía algo al respecto…solo provocaría más destrucción._

* * *

 ** _Lost World Anthem (ost)  
(no me juzguen, es un increíble ost para este tipo de situaciones donde dos leyendas se reúnen)_**

* * *

 _"_ _¡vaya! ¡no has perdido tu toque después de mucho tiempo!" escucho una voz cantarina a sus espaldas, no se molestó en siquiera dirigirle la mirada, ya había sentido su presencia mucho antes de que la batalla comenzase "así que este es el poder de aquel que destruyo la luna… ¡dos veces!" se rio mientras parecía tomarse un tiempo mientras fumaba de una pipa._

 _"_ _la primera fue tu culpa…la segunda fue un accidente" respondió el rubio un poco malhumorado mientras recordaba aquel incidente donde dejo sin satélite al planeta "ya me disculpé con Selene al respecto, incluso le ayudé a crear una nueva" el sujeto se mantuvo silencioso un momento antes de reírse a carcajadas._

 _"_ _¡ah! Aún recuerdo esa mirada de ira en su rostro ¡cómo olvidarlo! No hay ira peor que el de una mujer despechada" se burló este mientras parecía caminar a su lado. Naruto giro ligeramente su mirada mientras miraba a un anciano, que estaba en una buena forma física. Tenía los cabellos canosos y alguna arruga en su rostro. También vestía un atuendo de mago, pero era incluso mucho más tradicional de lo usual._

 _"_ _Zelretch…el mago mariscal" reconoció el rubio mientras miraba al sonriente anciano "¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí? Se supone que debes de estar en el campo de batalla del oeste" decía este para luego abrir los ojos y dejar salir otro gran suspiro "¡espera! mejor no me lo digas…" termino este mientras esperaba la explicación de el único sujeto que realmente se le podía llamar mago._

 _"_ _bueno, pensé en que podía charlar con un viejo amigo" respondió este mientras se apoyaba en uno de los árboles de los alrededores "pero me topé con una vista increíble ¿desde cuándo no combates así? No he visto tal hazaña desde la batalla contra Brunestud of the Crimson Moon" decía este mientras recordaba aquella batalla titánica contra el primer vampiro "eso me recuerda ¿así que aceptaste este trabajo solo para que algo similar suceda?" le pregunto el anciano mientras se reía de la cara de amargado del rubio, quien tenía la pupila enrojecida, tal como la sangre misma._

 _"_ _algo así" respondió el rubio casi sin importarle "Fue mi culpa que un sujeto como ese llegara a este mundo. Prefiero encargarme yo de esto antes que el mundo se la juegue nuevamente y deje pasar algo peor" Zelretch se rio de la elección de palabras mientras miraba al cielo, el cual finalmente despejado luego de aquella explosión, dejando ver la noche oscura._

 _"_ _veo que los humanos no piensan rendirse… no recuerdo que la codicia fuera tanta entre los hombres, aunque…debí de habérmelo esperado" dijo el sujeto mientras le dirigía una mirada a el enorme cráter que se veía desde su posición "esto nunca ha sucedido, ni siquiera en los demás mundos paralelos…había una posibilidad de uno entre un millón de que sucediera, más parece ser que esa pequeña posibilidad al final se hiso realidad" Naruto no parecía escuchar sus palabras mientras miraba las consecuencias de sus acciones._

 _"_ _no importa, al final este es el lugar que defiendo, si es o no es la forma de hacer las cosas es irrelevante, solo estoy haciendo mi deber" dijo el rubio mientras le dirigía una mirada al anciano, los ojos habían vuelto a ser celestes "pero…me arte de la forma de hacer las cosas del mundo, ahora lo are a mi manera" decía mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco, ganando la atención del anciano._

 _"…_ _un grupo sin lideres es igual a un cuerpo sin cabeza" el anciano decía lo que en estos momentos el rubio iba a hacer "si cortas la cabeza de todo este embrollo, ya no habrá ejércitos contra quienes pelear, es un gran plan a decir verdad" dejo salir un poco de humo de su boca, pues se encontraba fumando para luego seguir la conversación "no digo que sea la correcto, pero en estos momentos la ética no es siquiera una opción…estamos en guerra después de todo" Naruto parecía un momento pensar las cosas antes de asentir, no tenía caso seguir preguntándose, en la guerra no había tiempo siquiera para dudar de tus acciones, si te quedabas quieto, morías_

 _"_ _con respecto a la guerra por el santo grial, se está llevando lo mejor posible, aunque el miedo por ser atacados sigue ahí, dificulta un poco en las batallas como los Masters se sienten muy paranoicos ante un posible ataque sorpresa. Actualmente nadie confianza en nadie y están desesperados por matarse los únicos a los otros, sacrificando a cualquiera que esté en su camino para lograrlo." Informo el anciano haciendo que Naruto mirara hacia otro lado, era su forma de decir que no le interesa "bueno, te iba a invitar a beber un tiempo, pero me olvide la botella, así que será otro día" dicho esto, parecía traslucirse y en un parpadeo ya no estaba en ese lugar._

 _Naruto se empezó a adentrar en el bosque, perdiéndose en el mientras intentaba planear un poco su estrategia, debía de eliminar a todos los cabecillas de cada lado, no podía quedar ninguno con vida. Antes de eso, necesitaba que todos abrieran los ojos respecto al grial, explicándoles que era y porque no podían tomarlo sería un fracaso, ante la codicia, el humano es todo menos razonable, así que lo mejor sería negar su existencia y manchar el nombre de sus líderes al haberlos llevado a una guerra por un botín que no existe._

 ** _…_** ** _muy bien, que empiecen los juegos…_**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-** HERO OF HEROES **-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-END -_-_-_-_-_-**

 **Muy bien, eso sería todo, esta es mi forme de interpretar lo que sucedía detrás del telón de la tercera Guerra del santo grial, yo creo haberlo hecho bien. espero que les halla encantado, casi nunca logro hacer correctamente una batalla entre 1 vs todos, por ahí habrá un pequeño error o algo así, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y RESPONDER LA ENCUESTA/POLL EN MI PERFIL, realmente ayuda mucho para seguir escribiendo. Por cosas de la vida, el próximo capítulo demorara aún más, pues debo poner atención en otros antes que me olvide de esos fics.**

* * *

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Fate/Zero I: Inicio, Cuarta guerra por el santo grial"**


	4. INFORMACION SOBRE LOS FICS

Sé que dije que no publicaría nada más por aquí, pero aprobeché la ocación para colocarlo por aca.

Esta historia esta subida a **FICTIONPRESS** , para quien no lo sabe, es una página igual a esta de aquí, pero en vez de subir sobre historias ya creadas, en este caso, permite subir tus propias historias.

Mi nick sigue siendo igual, me pueden buscar como **TheOmegaNightmare** , no hay mucha diferencia, me gusta mi nick tal cual es. Esto es lo que digo para que su busqueda sea rapida. No estoy obligando a nada, esto es solo para amigos que realmente le interesan esta bonita historia, su nombre es " **Las Crónicas de un Licántropo"** espero que la den una oportunidad: D

(añadir lo tipo del triple w y luego la FICTIONPRESS)s/3314866/1/Las-Crónicas-de-un-Licántropo

Por otro lado, estoy acabando las historias correspondientes a cada fanfic que dije y, de hecho, ya he terminado unas cuantas, el problema es pasarlo a limpio (: 'v) aquí va para todo aquello que le guste una de ellas.

PSDT: HAY UNA ENCUESTA CON TODOS LOS FICS QUE SE SUBIDO, VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO: D

* * *

 **INFORMACION SOBRE LOS FICS**

* * *

 **-THE NERD ?:** El capítulo ya está terminado, de hecho, es uno de los primeros que subieron, así que están preparados. Un pequeño resumen seria la explicación de la EBONY STONE y la SKY STONE, junto al matrimonio de la hermana mayor de Naruto Uzumaki. También si tengo tiempo, pondré una batalla intensa ... esta genial.

Lo único malo es ... no sé si las gustaras un pequeño cambio que hice y cambiar el personaje principal. Ya no lo va a tener, cada capítulo puede que esté dirigido a dos de mis personajes centrales: **NARUTO y ASIA** . Si ... lo sé muy bien, hay muy pocos donde ella se toma incluso más que las mujeres pechugonas de isei, así que ... no se ... solo espero que les guste una **ASIA** más activa desde ahora: D

Psdt: la hermana loli Naruko saldrá seguido, será como parte del grupo o "party" de Naruto desde ahora. Me gusta mucho el diseño de personaje :D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: COMPLETADO**

* * *

 **-WANDERING:** vamos que…de este tengo más de 10 manuscritos, de verdad…tengo tantos que no sé cuál de ellos elegir, porque ninguno me gusta o convence. Tendré que elegir uno y pasarlo a limpio lo mas rápido posible…lo malo es eso, no sé cuál de todos elegir ¿elijo el bien mayor? ¿me tardo un poco más para escribir algo mejor? No sé si pueda hacerlo mejor, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo todo bien, como que…Subir un capitulo que no me convence es muy…denigrante para mí.

No se preocupen, lo haré lo mejor posible :D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: EN PROCESO**

* * *

 **-FATE DARK LEGACY:** este es interesante a mas no poder Y es el fanfic con el que más me he puesto a dudar. Hay tanto sobre fate, tanto que rebuscar y cambiar, tanto que procesar y tanto por siquiera comprender…que me empieza a gustar demasiado.

Fate es una gran serie, tal vez a la par de mi ANIME FAVORITO, que es FMA Y FMAB. Se ha ganado un lugar bien merecido en mi arsenal de anime. De hecho, he estado de compras y tengo un par de cosas sobre fate.

Volviendo al tema, he estado escribiendo dos manuscritos, uno ya está terminado y sigue con la ruta de UNLIMTED BLADE WORKS. La otra avanza más lento contando como sería la historia en ZERO, mas son pocos los capítulos que hablare sobre ZERO, no quiero dañar mi temporada favorita.

Zero será igual, pues me cae bien RIDER tal cual es. Sin embargo, Ozymandias merece una aparición y aparecerá en ZERO, pero no como Servant, sino en un flashback de la más grande batalla entre este y Gilgamesh contra Naruto. No se preocupen, tendrá sentido luego.

Artoria SABER, Artoria LILY, Artoria LANCER y Artoria ALTER saldrán a su debido tiempo. No se preocupen nuevamente, tendrá mucho sentido luego. SABER será la normal, LILY aparecerá en un recuerdo de Naruto, LANCER será una transformación además de pelear en un todo o nada contra Naruto y ALTER será luego de que sea absorbida por la sustancia negra de Sakura o angra maiyu.

GILGAMESH será el de siempre, a pesar de que podría ser mejor como CASTER, no veo la forma de que sufra una especie de transformación o simplemente no le encuentro manera. Sera ARCHER en todos los capítulos.

Todos los demás serán iguales, no abra más cambios de clase drásticos más allá de lo habitual. El argumento es lo único que variara de manera drástica. Esto es todo amigos :D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: EN PROCESO (sin fecha aparente)**

 **TEASER OPENING DEL ESPECIAL (flashback del pasado de naruto/saber): 7/11/17 (fecha fija)**

* * *

- **SAVIOR OR MURDERER:** no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, no tengo ideas más allá de lo habitual: MERECE UN ESPECIAL DE DOS CAPITULOS :v. no tengo planes de una segunda temporada, por lo menos no le encuentro manera, así que lo siento por todos.

Será dos capítulos MUY, MUY LARGOS, porque no creo abarcar lo que quiero expresar en ellos con solo 4k palabras. Eso sí, no tengo fecha exacta para tal proeza, tal vez los sorprenda, pero por el momento no tengo nada escrito.

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: ¿?**

* * *

 **-DESTINY:** ¡escucho gente gritar mi nombre! ¡quieren matarme! Jejejeje. En fin…ya terminé el capítulo (BAM…morí). como dije, tengo un problema constante entre mis gustos, pues por más que escriba, reescriba…y lo vuelvo a escribir ¡SIGUE SIN QUEDARME COMO YO QUIERO! (MALDICION!)

DE VERDAD, estoy harto de que no me salga tal cual yo lo plasmo en mi cabeza ¡ES MUY CORTO! La reescribo, pero es muy aburrido el capítulo. ¡ES LARGO! Pero no tiene batalla :v ¡TIENE MUCHO ROMANCE! Pero ¡¿Y LA BATALLA?! Esa es mi situación actualmente.

No sé cuántas veces lo llevo escribiendo ¿10? ¡¿12?! ¡¿25?! No lo sé, perdí la cuenta luego de que me diera cuenta de que lo borre cuando llegue a mi crisis total :v . no saben lo frustrante que es esto, quiero un capitulo perfecto…uno que represente el tiempo que he estado fuera…

Con esto dicho, quiero decirles que lo único…LO UNICO que me falta es la batalla, todo el resto el cap este hecho. Así que…mátenme :'v

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: ¿?**

* * *

 **ESTE FIC ES ESPECIAL, ESTA ES MI DISCULPA Y CRITICA HACIA EL DXD. A algunos le va a incomodar, por lo que sugiero que lo lean si pueden entender mi punto de vista. De no ser así, por favor, sigan adelante y lean mi FICTION personal :v**

 **-ROAD TO CHAOS:** SIIII….Y nooooooo. TENGO EL CAP…pero me da pena publicarlo :'v. no sé qué decir al respecto. Esta el archivo en mi computador, pero…por alguna razón algo me dice que no lo publique…que no merece la pena…no se…creo…CREO que la saga debe de quedarse en ese único cap

Como que…este cap despierta a todos como se trabaja con un antagonista. Esa fue mi intención…enseñar cómo se trabaja con un antagonista, no fue hacer una increíble historia o fic donde mostrara algo más, fue mi intento de hacer un nuevo movimiento…uno donde las personas pudieran entender que un antagonista, por más que se vuelta el personaje principal NO SERA UN TIPO BUENO DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA.

Eso es todo, sinceramente, espero que alguno haya entendido mi intención en ese fic…o por lo menos intente hacer ese cambio. DXD nunca fue de mi gusto, Madara es un personaje demasiado complejo para un mundo que está plagado de tantos prejuicios y sobre todo…la búsqueda por encontrar algo que satisfaga el morbo de las personas, porque así son la gran mayoría de los capítulos de dxd y es porque…bueno...no es que lo culpe…es un anime ecchi después de todo, no se puede pedir nada más la verdad.

Intentar crear algo súper complejo, algo increíble…ALGO INSPIRADOR…pero en dxd…no es posible. Las personas no buscan algo como eso, si se dan cuenta todos llevan algo en común y es HAREM, porque el anime trata de eso. Salir por cuenta propia utilizando el mundo dxd…no es factible para alguien que busca algo más…increíble en cuestiones de argumento

Claro que…yo hice un argumento sólido…y totalmente creíble, casi como si estuvieras viendo el mundo DXD pero con nada más que la verdad…pero eso es lo que pasa…ya dejo de ser DXD y eso…tiene casi nada de sentido colocarlo en un lugar como este. En vez de DXD lo colocaría como una historia propia, porque lo único que tiene de DXd es el nombre, nada más.

Por lo menos yo pienso así. Si quiero escribir harem, entonces usaría el mundo dxd. Pero yo…simplemente no me gusta escribir algo tan básico y simple. La categoría harem ni siquiera está alineada a la realidad, porque si pasara en el mundo de verdad…estaríamos todos muertos :v

Tal vez podría hacer una relación harem, pero que al final termine con una chica…pero terminaría muerto el protagonista :v (SCHOOL DAYS :v). como sea, CONCLUCION…no tengo ninguna, a quien quiero engañar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de publicar algo que…a mi parecer, merece algo más que llamarse DXD, por lo menos no quiero hacerle eso a Madara (como personaje :v).

Aunque, admito que me alegre mucho saber que unos pocos tomaron la iniciativa de hacer sus fanfics con un personaje como Madara. Como que Naruto puede ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero la escritura es un arte…que se está quedando atascado con una sola posibilidad. Que exploren personajes como Madara es como algo nuevo e increíble. Por un momento yo logre eso y por ello…creo que este FIC ha cumplido con su propósito, gracias…de verdad…muchas gracias :'D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: PENSANDOLO :v  
**

 **de acuerdo a los comentarios, vere si publicar algo o no...probablemente si alv :'v**

* * *

 ** _AQUÍ, EL CAPITULO 2 DE MI HISTORIA PERSONAL. ADVERTENCIA! SOLO A LOS QUE LES GUSTÓ!  
_**

 ** _ESTAN ADVERTIDOS :v_**

* * *

 **YUME NO SEKAI:  
RAIKANSURŌPU NO REKISHI**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi Compañera, la maga más inútil**

* * *

 ** _Desde hace una gran e incontable cantidad de tiempo, los humanos han luchado contra los elfos por la soberanía de la tierra. Ambos bandos han luchado guerra tras guerra en una batalla sin fin, incluso cuando ambos firmaron la paz, había entre ellos poderosos grupos que se movían tras bambalinas para empezar una guerra y saciar su codicia._**

 ** _Sin embargo, la humanidad logra doblar la cantidad de elfos que había en el continente y, aun así, era una equidad que parecía nunca romperse, pues los elfos tenían la magia y hechicería de su parte para balancear las cosas._**

 ** _Ambos bandos se enfocaron en sus propias batallas, ignorando que había más razas que poblaban la tierra…razas que empezaron a migrar cuando el mundo empezó a ser adueñado y no querían ser parte de la idea genocida de estos, pues para ambos…no había más razas que la suya propia._**

 ** _En la actualidad, el mundo está dividido políticamente de una manera transversal. La necesidad hiso que las personas se amurallaran para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque, creando así las futuras ciudades, el continente estaba plagado de ellos._**

 ** _A pesar de la discriminación total entre ambas razas, desde hacía un tiempo el odio fue menguando haciendo la interacción más…soportable, lo suficiente como para que el comercio sea dual entre ambas razas, creando así las ciudades neutrales, lugares donde tanto Elfos y humanos convivían juntos, pero mayormente era un gran mercado comercial, el lugar donde se concentraba la economía global._**

 ** _El mundo ha vivido una paz falaz por más de 100 años, una paz que no se ha respetado en su totalidad y que gente ignorante sigue sin enterarse en la actualidad. Ignorando que había más guerras que las que decían pues hace cinco años, se dio la última gran guerra, una secreta…una donde murió incontable cantidad de personas, olvidados por las mismas organizaciones que condenaron sus vidas._**

 ** _Pero algo había cambiado, las guerras secretas habían terminado, era hora de que todo el mundo se enterase de la verdad…o la verdad que ellos les hacen creer a sus fieles devotos._**

 ** _Las diferencias crean guerras, los descubrimientos revolucionan las épocas y el nuevo enemigo cambia el mundo con su intromisión, pues una tercera oposición con tanto poder entre sus manos es algo que nadie quería aceptar._**

 ** _Ahora más que nunca, era el momento de dejar las diferencias por un bien mayor, exterminar un nuevo enemigo que hiso temblar la balanza de donde estaban postrados. La iglesia no quiere cambios…los elfos del bosque no quieren cambios…así que la única solución es eliminar aquella amenaza que prometía cambiar el mundo y mejor aún…tener más poder en el proceso._**

 ** _Por ello, la guerra para tomar el cielo…_**

 _ **…**_ _ **estaba por empezar…**_

* * *

Recién el sol se acaba de mostrar por el este dando señal de que un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. Aun así, parece ser que las personas estaban mucho más adelantadas de lo usual, pues ya había una gran cantidad de ellas recorriendo la ciudad, haciendo sus cosas cotidianas o empezar sus trabajos. En el camino para aquella ciudad, se veía una figura pequeña envuelta en una capa, pero estaba sentada a los lomos de lo que parecía ser un animal.

Aquellas figuras no eran otras personas que el nuevo par de compañeros de viajes, los cuales tenían diferentes expresiones conforme avanzaban. El mercenario tenía una expresión algo molesta en su rostro animal, mientras la pequeña elfa estaba avergonzada y triste. Algo que recatar, era que la figura más pequeña estaba sobre la más grande, la cual andaba en cuatro patas a un ritmo lento.

Recordar es algo que muchos hacen cuando algo importante ocurrió y no es para más, pues algo realmente importante sucedió a la hora de partir. Se podría decir que era todo menos una buena noticia.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Jäger empezó abriendo los ojos, sentía algo diferente en el ambiente pues el aire frio de la noche se disipo lentamente hasta dejar un ambiente cálido. Aquella era la señal que uno tenía para saber que no quedaba mucho para el amanecer. Sin embargo, había algo más que influía a ese cambio clima._

 _Sin necesidad de ver, sentía que alguien estaba sobre el…literalmente. Acostada sobre su melena, no era otra persona que su actual y única compañera Ciel, la elfa de Elysium. La pequeña mujercita parecía dormir plácidamente usándolo como si se tratara de una gran almohada._

 _Gruño al darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía, pues si no hubiera hecho aquel contrato la noche pasada, su cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo antes que pudiera poner un pie sobre él. Sin ganas de levantarla por las buenas, se levanta de desprovisto sacando a volar a la pequeña, que cae al suelo de porrazo._

 _"¡oye tú!" le llama a la mujercita que se estremecía en el suelo "¡levántate que es hora de partir!" aun estremeciéndose parece no haberle escuchado en lo absoluto. Rodando los ojos, se prepara para marcharse dándole la espalda, aun tenia cosas que alistar._

 _Se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió que algo no cuadraba. Sus cejas se retorcieron cuando había averiguado la razón por la cual sus sentidos habían cosquillado tanto. Al arrodillarse y darle la espalda para arreglar sus cosas, su compañera había colado su defensa y había caído nuevamente en su melena, diciendo algún que otro balbuceo, obviamente aún seguía dormida, pero lo que más detallaba entre sus palabras era la palabra "cómodo" y "felpa"._ _El gruñido en su garganta poco a poco iba aumentando conforme más esperaba y llego a su límite cuando sintió algo mojado en su espalda…estaba babeando._

 _Con un rugido, logra despertarla de golpe y con una expresión perdida, empieza a mirar hacia todas las direcciones, temblando ante un posible ataque "¡que pasa! ¡¿qué sucede?!" pregunto alarmada mientras intentaba retroceder ante todo lo que parecía extraño. Mas lo único que logro, fue chocar contra un enorme muro que respiraba._

 _Girando su vista lentamente, abrió sus ojos dormidos para ver que se trataba de su ahora aliado, que le miraba muy enojado. Ella sabía más o menos el porqué, pues la noche anterior se había levantado de golpe por el frio y en un estado sonámbulo, fue hasta su compañero y se acomodó con su pelaje._

 _Con los ojos achinados por la falta de sueño, mira a su enojado amigo sin ninguna expresión aparente "…en mi defensa…tenia frio y eres muy calientito. Además, pareces ser esa clase de persona que necesita un abrazo" aquella declaración solo parecía aumentar la ira de su compañero, aun así, no mostro alguna reacción parecida al miedo "…si te sirve de algo…lo siento…" se medió disculpo, inclinándose ligeramente para volver a mirarlo, ambos sabían que no se lamentaba nada "ummm… ¿no quieres otro abrazo?" ofreció como disculpa la chica mientras abría sus pequeños brazos y le daba una agradable sonrisa._

 _ **"¡TE MATARE!"**_

* * *

 _'¡maldita sea!' maldijo en su mente la bestia mientras empezaban la marcha hacia el hogar de la elfa. Hace unos minutos, la persiguió con lentitud para disfrutar ese momento exacto donde clava sus uñas en su garganta, pero luego de una larga caza, ella se defendió mostrándole su mano donde habían hecho el trato '¡odio los tratos!' termino enfadado al recordar que ese contrato era uno mágico y si una de las partes lo infringe, entonces tendrá que cargar una penalización por el resto de su vida. pero lo más importante es que dio su promesa y la promesa de una bestia lo es todo._

 _A su lado, caminaba una contenta Ciel, que extendía de más sus piernas, marchando feliz por la vida al lado de su compañero. Se notaba que rebosaba de felicidad al haber conseguido su ayuda para luego ir en un viaje de aventuras rumbo a su hogar y salvarlo de una invasión hecha por sus dos más grandes enemigos…sonaba como una gesta heroica la verdad, pero ¿Quién escribiría una historia de una bestia siendo un héroe? Nadie en su sano juicio._

 _Hablando de eso, fue en ese momento que recordó su misión principal. Mirando a su compañera, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento se le había dicho en donde quedaba tal lugar y estaban caminando sin un rumbo aparente._

 _"hey" le llamo la atención a su compañera, quien le dedico una mirada sin parar de marchar "¿Dónde queda tu hogar?" pregunto curioso. La pregunta congelo completamente a ciel, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa, pero sudaba como loca al no saber que responder. Ante su reacción, el mercenario entrecerró su mirada, casi como si le estuviera apuñalando con esta "y bien, ¿Qué esperas?" le pregunto nuevamente, esperando que su respuesta fuera lo antes posible._

 _La respuesta que obtuvo que una pequeña risa, que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada. Ante su mirada, la carcajada fue transformándose poco a poco en una escena patética donde ella se encontraba llorando ríos de lágrimas…literalmente. Giro su vista hacia él, sus ojos llorosos y algo de mucosidad saliendo por su nariz. Él sabía que seguía, no tenía que decirle nada más._

 _"tu…no sabes dónde queda ¿verdad?" le pregunto estoico esperando su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar en forma de un movimiento de su cabeza "muy bien…entonces puedo inferir que te perdiste ¿no?" ella volvió a asentir, dejando atrás lágrimas en su rostro "¿eres idiota?" volvió a preguntar con el rostro muerto, sin despegar su mirada de ella._

 _"¡no fue mi culpa! ¡es la primera vez que camino sobre Eurasia!" trato de defenderse la elfa mientras se apuntaba a sí misma "todo fue increíble cuando salí de Elysium. Había gente muy buena, algunos me ayudaban para viajar e incluso querían viajar conmigo" aseguro la pequeña mientras sacudía sus manos, obviamente enfadada "¡¿Cómo iba a saber que terminarían robándome?!" termino dejando salir lágrimas de cocodrilo por su rostro, algo que frustro a la bestia al darse cuenta de lo torpe que era su compañera._

 _"no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque se comportaron muy bien contigo? O miraban algo entre tus ropas que ellos querían, no es tan difícil darse cuenta cuando alguien tiene otra intensión" aseguro el Werewolf mientras empezaba la marcha, sin siquiera mirarle. La chica al ver que era dejada, corre tras de él intentando mantener la caminata junto a él._

 _"lo sé, mi mama me dijo algo similar" choco sus dedos índices sintiéndose algo avergonzada al olvidarse de todo lo que se le fue enseñado "primero me robaron mi dinero mientras dormía y luego cuando fui a darme un baño en el rio, unos pequeños animales se llevaron mi ropa" dijo nuevamente con su rostro lloroso recordando como estuvo desnuda durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrar una capa por el rio._

 _Una parte de esto le llamo la atención a su compañero "¿ah? ¿no traes ropa?" pregunto con curiosidad. Ella asintió mientras hacía a un lado gran parte de la capa, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Frunció el ceño al reconocer que probablemente no fue buena idea dormir en la intemperie con una frágil chica sin absolutamente nada de vestimenta que la proteja del frio._

 _Por otro lado, se quedó un momento admirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo femenino a la perfección y se dio cuenta de las grandes diferencias entre ambos sexos por cuenta propia, solo los había visto en libros. Detallo también algo muy importante los cuales eran la falta de atributos y caderas anchas ¿probablemente esté tratando con una niña al igual que los libros dicen? No estaba seguro._

 _Su compañera era una pequeña elfa, estima que mide 143 centímetros. Era muy delgada y no tenía ningún musculo que fuera trabajado, detallando su estado como citadina o erudita de la magia. No tenía atributos que sobresalieran ni tampoco una gran belleza femenina, solo un carisma infantil. Su cabello era largo, posiblemente rubio y de ojos castaños, su rostro nuevamente era el de una niña, no había nada más que pudiera rescatar de su apariencia._

 _"oye, cúbrete un poco, te resfriaras" recomendó el mercenario siguiendo su mirada al frente. La elfa parpadeo y se volvió a cubrir con la capa "supongo que lo primero que deberíamos de hacer es conseguir algo de ropa primero. Yo tengo mi pelaje para protegerme e incluso sin él tampoco sentiría frio, los de tu raza son muy débiles ante los cambios de temperatura…debes tomar en cuenta eso" ella asintió mientras se estremecía, lo más seguro es por el frio._

 _"ummm… Jäger" llamo la chica, haciendo que este le mirara ligeramente "si te sirve de algo, la vez que partí de mi hogar, alrededor solo había montañas y un mar enorme que se extendía por todos lados" dijo ciel mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que vio aquel primer día._

 _Las palabras de ciel resonaron un poco en su cabeza, tratando de recordar un lugar en específico que se acomodara a la descripción dada por su compañera. Chasqueo los dedos cuando finalmente un lugar brillo en el mapa de su cabeza. el lugar al que se refirió se trataba del fin del mundo, completamente al norte, justo en la línea vertical que separa el continente. Era increíble saber que no estaban tan lejos, aunque podía suponerlo pues había pasado ciertos días que ciel había llegado a este lugar, no podía haberse alejado mucho de donde partió._

 _Había algo malo con respecto al fin del mundo y se trata de eso mismo, no había nada ahí. La elevación de la tierra con respecto al mar, era gigantesca y había un gran rio que pasa por ese mismo lugar, creando una cascada que poco a poco empezó a formar una especie de media circunferencia. Aquel parte del mundo no era nada más que un terreno montañoso y altamente volcánico, antes Vivian personas ahí, pero con la primera gran guerra, aquel lugar no fue habitado por siglos. Aun así, había cierta vegetación alrededor de la cascada y por debajo de él. Nadie se atrevía probar suerte en aquel lugar olvidado por los dioses, más parece que dejo de ser así._

 _"hey Jäger" le llamo nuevamente ciel, sacándolo de su mundo de pensamientos. Le dirigió una ligera mirada, un poco apiadándose de su estado, pero se arrepintió cuando vio aquella cara boba en su rostro, seguido de un sonido de su estómago gruñendo "tengo hambre" dijo mientras se palmeaba el abdomen._

 _Cerrando los ojos y dejando tras de sí un largo suspiro, empezó a marchar sin mirar hacia atrás. Para la sorpresa de su compañera, este callo a cuatro patas y se echó a correr ligeramente, pero para ella era una velocidad que nunca iba a alcanzar. Para que no lo perdiera de vista, empezó a correr con sus pequeñas piernas intentando alcanzarlo, pero se perdió rápidamente._

 ** _"¡espérame! ¡no me dejes! ¡tengo frio!"_**

* * *

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

"lo siento" se disculpó la pequeña elfa mientras se sorbía los mocos. Ella fue cargada debido a lo lento que era su caminar, además del viento de pronto se volvió aún más fuerte. Para no dejarla a su suerte y evitar que se enferme, el mercenario tuvo que llevarla sobre sus lomos para así trasportarla, algo que en un principio y hasta la actualidad sigue sin agradarle.

"solo guarda silencio, ya estamos por llegar" se estaba rebajando a ser un simple caballo, él lo sabía y por eso no le gustaba. Una de las razones principales para hacer esto, era que, de esta forma, podría ganar algo de popularidad, necesita que le dejen entrar a la ciudad sin que pongan pretextos, así que tenía que simular que no era salvaje.

Mira alrededor, noto que había muchas personas que lograban reconocerlo por su marca en la frente, sus rostros mostraban la impresión y el shock inicial ante lo que veían, su plan parece ir a la perfección. Por lo general, él puede pasar por las ciudades neutrales, pero aún tiene problemas con los guardias que lo detienen en cada momento, tal vez solo para molestarlo y hacer que se enfurezca. Otra cosa que sucede es que la mayoría de los mercaderes se reúsan a venderle algo, dificultando un poco su viaje.

Se estaba aprovechando de su amiga elfa para pasar desapercibido, no todos los días ven como alguien parece montado en el ser más espeluznante y mortal de todos los tiempos. Podría haberlo intentado antes, pero por lo general, nadie se atrevía siquiera a estar cerca de él sin gritar de pánico o tratar de matarlo, mucho menos tener la confianza necesaria como para estar sobre sus lomos sin el peligro constante a que sea apuñalado.

"de verdad no esperaba que aceptaras esto" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba salir un pequeño grito infantil, incluso teniente una capa sobre ella, todos podían ver su rostro repleto de felicidad "¡es muy divertido!" aseguro mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y adelante. Parte de esto molesto al mercenario, que escuchaba como Ciel parecía disfrutar del paseo como si se tratara de su primera ves a caballo…solo que sobre un lobo bestia.

 _'tranquilízate, solo será hasta llegar a la ciudad...'_ trato de recordarse en su mente para calmarse los nervios y su creciente enfado, mas este aumento cuando sintió que se recostó completamente y sumergía su rostro dentro de su melena, como si se tratase de una almohada o una suave cama _'solo un poco más…un poco más'_ repitió ese mantra mientras caminaba hasta los portones de aquella gran ciudad.

El guardia de la ciudad parece muy concentrado en los papeles que tenía a mano, dando una señal a sus otros compañeros para dejar pasar a los campesinos que dejaron cierto dinero, impuestos de entrada tal vez. Sim embargo, al escuchar grandes y fuertes pisadas, además de que unos cuantos corrieron despavoridos hacia otro lado, elevo la mirada y casi suelta los documentos ante lo que veía, pues se trataba del diablo mismo…rebajado a un caballo.

"ummm…. ¿hola?" saludo la elfa mientras se sacaba su capucha, dejando libre sus características más distintivas que eran las orejas puntiagudas "mi…compañero y yo queremos entrar a la ciudad… ¿podemos?" pidió y casi parecía rogar mientras juntaba sus manos. A pesar del choque inicial, los guardias no pudieron evitar mirar hacia abajo, directamente al rostro de la bestia, quien les dio una mirada inexpresiva esperando que se le dejase entrar.

Tragando fuerte, el guardia tose mirando entre sus documentos "c-claro" tartamudeo mientras escribía algo en los papeles, para luego extender su mano temblorosa hacia ella "se debe pagar un impuesto por persona…" pidió el guardia, un poco asustado y sudando profundo.

Casi siempre, evitan entablar alguna conversación con los **_Cursed Beast_** , pero de igual manera tienen que cobrar los impuestos. Sin embargo, el demonio plateado era una excepción a la regla. Siempre que se le ve por las ciudades, se le deja pasar libremente, pues corre el rumor de que una vez despedazó a uno de los guardias que intento cobrarle la entrada.

"¿impuesto?" pregunto ella parpadeando. Antes que dijera algo más, siente como algo toca su hombro. Girando su vista nota que se trata de la cola de su compañero, que deja caer unas cuantas monedas en su mano. Se tomó un tiempo para entender la referencia "ah, ya entendí. Tome" dijo sonriente mientras estiraba su pequeño brazo hacia el guardia y parpadear cuando se dio cuenta que no llegaba hacia él.

El guardia espero un momento viendo como la mujer intentaba estirarse lo más posible para llegar para darle el dinero. Luego de un momento y de varios intentos fallidos por estirarse, esta parecía tener problemas para mantener su equilibrio y casi se cae, pero fue sujetada en el aire por la cola del mercenario alrededor de su cintura. Al ver que la cola la mantenía en el aire y cerca del guardia, extiendo su brazo con una sonrisa, dejando caer las monedas en su palma ante la mirada perpleja de este.

"¡gracias por todo!" agradeció una sonriente elfa mientras era sostenida por la cola del lobo, que, al cruzar los portones, la dejo de sostener y cayó al suelo de porrazo "¡ay! Eso duele ¿sabes?" le incrimino por el dolor en su cuerpo. Este simplemente bufó y se levantó sobre sus dos patas, erigiéndose como si se tratara de un humano, alcanzando un tamaño sin igual asustando a las personas de alrededor.

"solo vamos rápido, compremos algunas cosas y retirémonos, no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo" dijo mirando hacia todos lados, notando la mirada de cada uno de los pobladores. Durante mucho tiempo había sido tratado así y se había acostumbrado, pero eso solo lo mantenía más paranoico.

Su compañera noto aquella incomodidad y viendo a su alrededor, también noto aquellas miradas. Asintiendo lentamente empieza a seguirlo alrededor de la ciudad.

A pesar de estar en guardia por las miradas, dejo eso de lado y se distrajo con todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Ante su vista, empezó a ver todas las personas conviviendo y charlando entre sí, los niños jugando y las personas tratando de venderles algo a las incautas personas que se acercaban cerca de ellos, esto era un mercado.

A un lado noto que se trataba de una tiendo de frutas, se acercó un poco a ellas para olerlas, incluso el olor era increíble. Paso rápidamente a los vendedores de carne, verduras y así. Algunos incluso vendían chucherías raras que encontraban en sus viajes. El sonido de la diversión le llamo la atención y girando sobre ella, noto que se trataban de niños corriendo uno tras otro, pero su mirada fue robada de pronto por algo que se veía muy apetitoso.

Sin más demora, va en busca de ello y ve que se trata de alguna especie de pan relleno con muchas otras cosas apetitosas. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente pequeña, pero al acercarse, adopto de repente el tamaño de una niña embelesada ante la vista de aquella comida tan exquisita "…ayer soñé que te tenia entre mis brazos…" dijo con un poco de saliva corriendo por su boca mientras intentaba lentamente tomarlo, pero se detenía ella misma.

Entre risas, el dueño de aquel pequeño puesto se dio cuenta de la niña y no dudo en peguntar "¡anda! ¡pero si es una curiosa elfa! ¿quieres saber qué es esto?" pregunto con una sonrisa a la pequeña, que asintió lentamente "se trata de algo novedoso y revolucionario ¡es un emparedado! Mira" dicho esto, saca algunos materiales de cocina "primero lleva una rebanada de pan, luego una de queso, luego una de jamón, algo de lechuga" mientras decía esto, empezaba armar aquella torre de comida algo peculiar, hipnotizando a la pequeña elfa " unas rodajas de tomate para darle color, cierras con otra rebanada de pan" termino su platillo con mucho humor, riéndose de la expresión de la elfa " y el ultimo toque…" parecía colocar una aceituna atravesada por un pequeño palillo, como si fuera una pequeña bandera " ¡está listo!" termino, colocándolo junto al latillo con los demás que tenía al lado de ella " ¡si quieres probar uno, son solo 30 monedas de bronce!" ella parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras y asintió.

"¡espera un momento! ¡ahora vuelvo!" dicho esto se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente. El mercader se rio ligeramente ante tal actitud, no era muy común ver a alguien adulto comportándose así. Su risa se perdía lentamente cuando las personas se empezaron a alejar un poco, dejando camino libre para la chica de hace unos momentos, quien jalaba con mucha felicidad a una figura que él no esperaba ver en toda su vida. El miedo parecía haberlo paralizado mientras veía al demonio acercándose junto a la jovencita.

Ciel lo trajo frente al puesto de comida y le enseño su descubrimiento "¡mira esto! ¿no son preciosas?" decía mientras su mirada se volvía brillante al ver tal comida. Tose un poco para mirar con seriedad hacia su compañero "quiero uno" exigió sin marcha atrás mirando fijamente al mercenario.

Este solo le miraba neutralmente, esperando que respondiera algo, pero nunca sucedió "oh…hablas enserio" dijo este para luego ver aquella comida rara. Parecía pensarlo un momento "si te compro…esto, ¿te quedarías callada por un minuto?" pregunto mirándole fijamente, esta solo junto sus manos mientras sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

"es algo que siempre he deseado" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Sin decir nada más, usa su cola para escarbar entre su mochila y sacar una pequeña bolsa, la cual tomo en sus manos, abriendo para confirmar su contenido. Volvió su mirada hacia el mercader, que seguía congelado ante la vista de aquel ser.

"tu…" Este solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras asentía a las palabras de la bestia. Vio perfectamente como este dejo caer la bolsa cerca de donde estaban las muestras "quiero diez" este estaba en shock ante la tamaña cantidad de comida descomunal. Por un momento trato de convencerse que esta era una comida para la bestia, pero recuerda que este no estaba interesado en primer lugar.

"¡kyaaa!¡gracias!¡gracias!¡gracias!" repitió Ciel una y otra vez mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, este solo dejo salir un suspiro mientras le davala espalda. La gran mayoría estaba anonadada ante aquella extraña vista, dejándola pasar como una de esas cosas que solo ves una vez en tu vida.

* * *

"no puedo creer que ya te lo hayas terminado" dijo sorprendido mientras caminaban hasta un lugar donde podrían conseguir algo de ropa para ella. Ciel por otro lado, justo en ese momento termina el último de los emparedados que había comprado. Esta entonces dejo salir un gemido de placer ante tal degustación.

"ya puedo morir en paz" dijo para luego tomar de una jarra de agua que se le fue dada por su compañero. Este último tenía que admitir que nunca había visto una mujer humana o elfa que pudiera hacer lo mismo, por lo general son muy delicadas y reservadas, pero ella solo se devoro diez de esas cosas mientras caminaba, tenía que admitir que estaba asombrado.

"aunque hubo algo bueno en todo esto, no te he escuchado por los últimos 10 minutos" agradeció el lobo, recordando con mucha añoranza ese pequeño trascurso en donde había recuperado la paz y la tranquilidad. Dejando de lado este, noto que ya habían llegado al lugar "este es el lugar, una tienda mágica" Ciel estaba ligeramente sorprendida ante este hecho, pues no sabe que existían tales cosas en un lugar así.

"¿tienda mágica? ¿hay tiendas mágicas en Eurasia?" pregunto curiosa ante tal información. Sin duda Eurasia era un lugar muy misterioso para ella, estaba plagado de muchas cosas extrañas, pero sobre todo muy emocionantes, incluso cuando parece ser el día a día de aquellas personas que la habitan.

"podría decirse que si" dijo el lobo mientras miraban aquel lugar desde las afueras "las tiendas mágicas son llevadas por magos, obviamente elfos muy adiestrados en este campo, pero que no suelen luchar. En cambio, venden sus recursos a todo aquel que tenga el mismo camino, o de otra forma, ayudan a los aventureros en sus viajes" el abrió la puerta y juntos entraron a aquel lugar, aunque _Jäger_ se tuvo que agachar para poder ingresar.

"ya veo" dijo ciel comprendiendo, pero había otra pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza "¿aventureros? ¿No querrás decir magos independientes?" pregunto con su curiosidad habitual. Miro a su alrededor, sin duda era mágico al ver la cantidad abismal de libros, artilugios y alguna que otra runa a su alrededor.

"son dos cosas muy diferentes. Los aventureros son humanos, por lo que no pueden usar magia, en cambio los magos independientes son elfos magos que no tienen un gremio que los una y trabajan comúnmente solos." Se tomó un momento para hacer a un lado, las luces colgantes sobre el techo que a él le dificultaban la entrada "Las tiendas mágicas sirven para ese propósito, ayuda a las personas que pueden y no pueden usar magia en su travesía con cosas mágicas que, si pueden usar, tales como armaduras y armas encantadas, pociones, artículos mágicos, etc." Termino su explicación mientras veía algo en el suelo y lo recogió, colocándolo en uno de los estantes.

"pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto muy confundida mientras miraba hacia todas partes. Simplemente no entendía que hacía en este lugar ¿acaso no iban a comprar ropa? Ella quisiera algo lindo con el cual vestirse y en este lugar, no lo iban a encontrar.

"¿no eras una doncella de Elysium? Puedo suponer que son magas ¿no?" ella parpadeo sin entender a donde iba con esto, pero de igual manera asintió a sus palabras "entonces necesitas algo que te haga lucir como maga, si nos encontramos en una pelea, debes de protegerté por tu cuenta, yo peleo solo" ella parecía entender durante un momento, antes de lucir en shock.

"¡¿Qué?! P-pero…" tartamudeo mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa para detenerlo, pero una mirada suya le hiso retroceder "c-claro que soy una maga ¡soy la undécima!" esta declaración no sonaba segura, de hecho, este fragmento hiso cuestionar al Jäger, quien empezó a dudar si era una mentira o estaba jugando con él.

"…seguro" dijo con duda mientras continuaban su recorrido, al quitar la vista sobre ella, ciel dejo salir una sonrisa algo extraña, plagada de inseguridad mientras continuaban.

Llegaron a lo que sería el despacho de aquella enorme tienda. Es común que las tiendas mágicas tengan este tamaño tan abismal, pues tienen muchos clientes adinerados y las cosas que se suelen vender llegan a sumas enormes de dinero. El mercenario recuerda que aquí fue donde consiguió su pequeño estuche de dagas arrojadizas. Este es uno de los pocos lugares donde puede entrar sin temor alguno pues tiene alguna relación de amistad con el dueño.

Ciel pronto vio como una mujer muy hermosa, con las orejas puntiagudas, de cabellos marrones y de ojos castaños brillantes. Por la forma en la que vestía, podía suponer que se trataba de una maga y hechicera. La vieron trabajar en lo que parecía ser una poción de algún tipo, de color azul y algo más, con matices verdes.

El sonido de pasos le llamo la atención y al volver su mirada, reconoció a su cliente. Sacándose los guantes, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se presenta hacia ellos "¡eres tú! Pensé por días que ya no volverías ¿sabes lo duro que es ir a por mis cosas? Estos frágiles brazos no pueden alzar peso ¿sabes?" le reprocho al estoico lobo que miraba como la mujer se burlaba de él, no es que le importara.

Por norma general, nadie suele llevarse bien con los **_Cursed beast_** , mucho menos el con todos los rumores que circulan. Sin embargo, hubo un momento donde rescato a una agradaba jovencita, por puro accidente pues el solo quería obtener algo de comer. Aquellos sujetos la habían capturado junto a unas cuentas mujeres más y se encontraban a minutos de ser violadas, pues estaban rodeadas de estos tipos. Fue en ese momento que entró de desprovisto a su guarida y los mato a todos, llevándose todos los suministros que tenía.

En su retirada con todas las cosas, se topó con las mujeres paralizadas, que cuando reaccionaron, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron por sus vidas. Fue ligeramente sorprendido, cuando una de ellas quedaba, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"ha pasado un tiempo Elizabeth" reconoció este mientras miraba a la sonriente mujer, él sabía que no era una sonrisa de bienvenida, mucho menos una que sea sincera "ciertamente he tardado más de lo necesario, tuve…contratiempos" dijo mientras hacía a un lado a Ciel, que se escondía detrás de él.

Elizabeth parpadeo curiosa ante la vista de alguien más. Se acercó dando pasos largos que hacían que sus grandes pechos rebotaran, para luego echarse sobre su mostrador, haciendo notar más sus grandes atributos, los cuales no gusto para nada a la elfa.

"ella es muy linda" dijo mientras la examinaba de cerca, se alejó para luego reírse, cubriendo su burlona sonrisa con su mano "demasiado linda, parece una niña" una marca se presentó en la frente de ciel al escuchar las palabras de burla de aquella mujer "parece que no heredaste los increíbles genes" remarco las últimas palabras mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, molestando aún más a la pequeña elfa que tenía un lindo puchero en su rostro.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Jäger gruñe llamando la atención de la maga, quien voltea su mirada hacia el "no tenemos tiempo, necesito tu ayuda" esta parecía pensarlo durante un momento antes de asentir "Te presento a Ciel, una maga que ha perdido sus ropas, ya sabes que hacer" esta se empezó a reír ante la falta de tacto de este, parecía ser común.

"Ara Ara, jamás me habías pedido un favor…sabes lo costoso que es tener un favor en estos días" aquella insinuación no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Sus ojos plagados de malicia daban por hecho que lo que quería era algo más que el dinero, eso colocaba de piel de gallina a ciel y la incomodidad del mercenario.

"…muy bien…te ayudare si tú me ayudas" acepto de mala gana este último, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer aumentara. Ciel parecía un poco confusa ante el intercambio, pero se mostró sorprendida cuando sintió a alguien empujándola hacia alguna parte discreta de la tienda.

"ven por aquí querida, tengo algo de muy buena calidad por aquí" Elizabeth la arrastraba con una enorme sonrisa, sus acciones dejaron muy confundida a la pequeña elfa que intentaba zafarse "no te preocupes por el dinero, estoy seguro que el grandulón tiene mucho dinero. Vamos, no seas tímida" riéndose, ambas se perdieron entre los estantes hacia un lugar desconocido, dejando solo al lobo que miraba aburrido algunas cosas de alrededor.

 **"…me pregunto si ese es un elixir de vitalidad…"**

* * *

"vamos a ver…" decía Elizabeth mientras termina por levantar una especie de capucha sobre su cabeza de color azul y de bordes blancos "¡listo! Ya ha quedado" dijo retrocediendo y admirando su excelente trabajo.

Ciel estaba vestida de un lindo vestido negro, decorado con algunos destellos en dorado debido a adornos en su confección. Aquel vestido no era muy largo y solo cubría lo necesario, teniendo un corte en el lado derecho que dejaba expuesto parte de sus muslos. En las piernas tenia medias largas negras que terminaban un poco por encima de sus rodillas, eran de color negras.

Llevaba por encima del vestido, una gabardina celeste que estaba muy bien adornado con diferentes tipos de bordados con runas mágicas. También en los bordes de aquella gabardina de tela, tenía flecos blancos que le daban a todo el traje una apariencia muy infantil y linda.

"es lo último que llego entre mis arcas, siempre pensé en que era una tontería tener algo de ese tamaño ¡qué bueno que no lo deseche!" dijo muy feliz mientras miraba como la pequeña elfa intentaba majarse un poco más del vestido, intentando ocultar sus muslos.

"no lo sé, creo que no es bueno que use algo como eso para un viaje en la intemperie" dio su punto el mercenario viendo a ciel de cerca "de hecho, eso no sirve para nada en una batalla, parece más una Santa que una maga elfa" la mujer frunció el ceño al oír tales palabras sobre su opinión, pues ella lo menos que quería era algo que tuviera relación con la iglesia en su tienda.

"claro que…si gustas podría cambiarla a un traje de bruja estereotipada, señor especialista en equipo mágico" este ignoraba la mirada de enojo de la dueña del lugar, que intentaba calmarse ante tal insulto "este no es un traje cualquiera. El traje de lolita mágica posee una gran defensa mágica, clase B para ser exactos. También posee una gran resistencia a el clima, no importa si es muy revelador, como el mío" comparo Elizabeth mientras en un brillo, ahora portaba un traje extremadamente revelador, teniendo un gorro sobre su cabeza de bruja estereotipado.

"si, se nota que es muy funcional para la batalla" el sarcasmo en su voz de Jäger molesto a la egocéntrica comerciante, que, con un chasquido de sus dedos y el aparecimiento de un círculo mágico, invocó un par de sables en su dirección. Todos ellos fueron desviados por la cola del mercenario alrededor del lugar.

"vuelves a insultar mi mercadería y te hare callar, bestia" este ultimo bufo con gracia y se enfocó en otro lugar "soy una Maga maestra, no debes de faltar el respeto a alguien de mi nivel, mucho menos a tu única aliada en este sucio mundo" su personalidad dio un giro completo, esta vez parecía un poco sádica en comparación con la linda persona que era antes.

"¿maga maestra?" le pregunto el lobo alzando una de sus cejas "si eres tan buena en lo que haces ¿Por qué fuiste capturada por aquellos bandidos?" no hubo respuesta a su pregunta más que una andada de espadas en su dirección, que fueron destruidas con un único zarpazo.

"Silencio, bestia callejera" parece ser que aquello le había molestado un montón, la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo "aquello fue diferente, no era nada más que una aprendiz incauta e inocente, no volveré a cometer ese error" declaro mientras que, con una señal de manos, los trozos de espada volvieron a unirse, para volver a desaparecer en la nada.

Dejando salir un suspiro, este cambio su personalidad otra vez a la sonriente que era antes para mirar a Ciel, que estaba muy nerviosa ante la confrontación de ambos "después de esa interrupción y de que insultara mi estilo de moda, es hora de la verdad ¿te gusta?" pregunto con una sonrisa muy agradable, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo responderle bien "¿te gusta?" volvió a repetir entre dientes, esta vez tenía un aura negra a su alrededor, que la presionaba a decir una única respuesta.

"¡si!" respondió con rapidez, tartamudeando al ver que ansiaba una respuesta más larga "m-me e-encanta" vio como la mujer dejo atrás aquella aura y le sonrió amablemente mientras se alejaba. Ciel le tenía un cierto grado de temor hacia ella, por alguna razón, algo le decía que no debía de confiar mucho o simplemente que tenga cuidado.

"¡excelente! Es bueno hacer buenos negocios con ustedes" con una pequeña risa, obtuvo un pequeño saco de monedas de la bestia, quien se las daba algo molesto "pero…aún falta algo…" desapareciendo entre el mostrador, volvió con una especie de bastón que terminaba en una pieza de cristal muy hermosa de color azul, el fin del bastón también tenía forma de media luna "esto es gratis, puedes decir que es de parte mía, uno de mis viejos bastones" termino mientras se lo entregaba, para sorpresa de esta "vamos, pruébalo" aquellas palabras asustaron de muerte a la pequeña elfa, que empezó a temblar sin saber qué hacer.

Jäger se quedó un momento viendo la interacción, esperando a ver de lo que era capaz su nueva compañera. Paso un buen tiempo, pero sin embargo ella no estaba haciendo nada, mucho menos parecía querer iniciar "¿que estas esperando? Has una magia simple o algo así" ciel parecía muy sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero asintió con miedo mientras alzaba su bastón con las manos temblorosas.

 **"¡levitate!"** grito con sus ojos cerrados, apuntando a un objeto al azar. Un pequeño círculo mágico se presentó frente al bastón, pero en vez de cumplir con la orden, el objeto salió disparado contra uno de los muros, destruyéndose al instante.

Con los ojos agudos, la bestia mira de nuevo a la elfa, quien se reía nerviosamente ante la mirada a dagas que este le mandaba. Eso podría haber sido el peor intento que haya visto de un hechizo tan simple.

Para no decepcionar, ella toma su bastón con mucha más fuerza y empieza otro encantamiento, esta vez con un florero **"¡reinforcement!"** aquel florero empezó a brillar intensamente, antes de romperse en pedazos. Con un pequeño grito infantil, ciel se cubre de los pedazos que salieron disparados cerca de ella.

Elizabeth no pudo aguantar la risa y esta vez no intentaba disimularlo "nunca he visto a alguien que no podría hacer algo tan sencillo como levitar un objeto ¡ni siquiera una principiante!" recalco mientras se reía de la desgracia de ciel. Esta última no podía soportar las burlas y empezó a llorar ligeramente.

"tu…" ciel giro su vista hacia su compañero, que le miraba cansado por aquella demostración "no eres una maga ¿cierto?" le pregunto con pereza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó nuevamente a llorar al ser descubierta.

"¡lo siento! ¡pensé en que, si te decía la verdad, no ibas a aceptar ayudarme!" este rodo sus ojos, evitando ver la vergonzosa escena que protagonizaba su compañera la inútil.

En parte era cierto, si hubiera sabido que ella no era una maga, nunca habría aceptado. Primero porque es una completa inútil, segundo porque sería más una carga que una ayuda y, por último, que tendría que cuidar de ella incluso cuando estaban fuera de un combate. Él no era niñero, era una bestia que mataba por diversión.

"soy una escriba, quien pasa la información de los antiguos textos a algo más resiente. Trabajaba en la biblioteca de Elysium de esa manera porque no tenía ningún talento para la magia y me gustaba leer muchos libros, soy una erudita en otras palabras" en su pequeño relato, no podía evitar estar triste, pues su sueño siempre fue pertenecer a la corte real de doncellas…pero nunca lo logro.

La bestia le miraba sin ninguna expresión, casi en un silencio mortal, pues no se decidía entre que hacer "…hablaremos de esto después" dijo mirando a Elizabeth, quien parecía algo curiosa ante las palabras de Ciel, parece ser que se encontraba intrigada ante el lugar de procedencia de esta también "entonces ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar?" pregunto a la dueña del lugar, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

La mujer cambio su expresión a una muy divertida cuanto se le menciono el precio. Sin embargo, ambos podían sentir que estaba seria al respecto, era un asunto muy importante al parecer.

"puede suponer que la niña es tu nueva compañera ¿cierto?" pregunto, a lo que ambos se miraron un momento antes de volverla a ver, asintiendo "entonces no tengo nada más que preguntar, es de confianza si todavía no la has matado, es un progreso. Pero tengo más que decir además de tus relaciones sociales" dicho esto. Hiso u ademan para que la siguieran.

Caminaron un tiempo, adentrándose más allá del mostrador del lugar, llegando a los almacenes de la misma tiendo. Ciel estaba muy asombrada ante el tamaño abismal que tenía por dentro, una habitación encantado fueron sus pensamientos al ver las runas mágicas alrededor de las paredes, podía reconocer unos cuantos como lo son las runas de tamaño y de silencio.

Entraron a la última habitación, aunque Jäger tuvo problemas para entrar, cerrándose la puerta por si sola en cuanto todos estuvieron dentro. La mujer volvió su mirada hacia ambos, esta vez la mirada de seriedad estaba en su rostro, ahora si iba en serio.

"hace unos días tuve cierta información sospechosa sobre un incidente hace un par de semanas atrás" la habitación vacía pronto, fue iluminada por círculos mágicos, que enseñaron un mapa de todo Eurasia. "supongo que no sabrán, pero hubo un incidente mágico hace dos semanas exactamente, donde una gran concentración de magia salió prácticamente de la nada y se dividió cardinalmente alrededor del mundo "se mostró como un pequeño cometa que venia del espacio, se dividió en varios fragmentos alrededor del mundo.

El mercenario abrió un poco los ojos al reconocer de que se trataba. Volvió su mirada a su compañera que tenía la misma impresión en su rostro. Hasta hace unos momentos, tenía incluso dudas de ella, pero ahora no era más que una verdad a secas.

"no hubiera problema si no fuera que se trataba de una gran y abismal cantidad de energía, se estima que era infinita. Aquel poder fue buscado por la iglesia y los elfos del bosque." Se tomó un tiempo para pensar las cosas y luego continuar "no se saben cuántos de estos fragmentos son, pero mis contactos dicen que ambos recientemente han encontrado una cada uno, por lo que son dos en manos de nuestros enemigos" el lobo gruño ante esta información, eso no era nada bueno. Frente a ellos, pronto, se mostraron dos esmeraldas, uno de color azul y el otro era de un color anaranjado brillante.

Ciel reconoció cambas esmeraldas, mirando con mucho pánico de quienes se trataban "tienen las esmeraldas de la vida y del tiempo" dijo temerosa al reconocer al nuevo enemigo con el que se enfrentaban. El otro par escucho aquel susurro, cosa que causo mucha intriga en la mujer que no tenía aquella información.

"¿esmeraldas de la mente y del tiempo?" pregunto intrigada hacia la pequeña elfa, que retrocedió al ser escuchada. Al ver esto, la mujer le dirige su mirada al adulto responsable de ella, llegando al mercenario que gruño al ser descubierto "¿quieres explicarme esto?" pregunto con sus manos en la cadera, con ganas de saber la información que ambos ocultaban.

"te diremos algo si tú nos das aquella información, sé que ocultas más" aquella forma de regatear era la preferida de la mujer, que rio ante las palabras de la bestia frente a ella.

"un muy buen trato, entonces permítanme continuar, porque lo que estoy a punto de mostrar…será el mayor misterio de toda su vida" frente a ellos, una parte del suelo se empezó a abrir como si fueran muchas puertas debajo de la tierra. Tardo unos cuantos segundos, los pedazos estaban flotando en el aire, pero lo más sorprendente era lo que salía de aquel lugar tan bien escondido.

Para sus más grandes impresiones, tres pequeños cilindros de vidrio, repletos de sustancias diferentes respectivamente que brillaban como si se tuvieran luz propia. Lo más característico de dos de los frascos, era el color similar a las piedras preciosas antes mostradas y la última de un color carmesí.

"imposible" susurro ciel mirando en shock aquellos frascos. El mercenario en cambio, sentía un rechazo casi instintivo hacia esas cosas. Su piel se volvía de gallina y los pelos en punta, prácticamente su instinto animal le decía que era peligroso…pero al mismo tiempo…le era muy familiar o extrañamente relacionado a él. Su marca en la cabeza le empezaba a arder, como si estuviera reaccionando a aquel liquido extraño.

"…la energía por sí misma es eso, algo que no existe en un plano material. La magia es sino una forma de usar la prana y o ethernano del ambiente para generar sucesos trascendentales o milagros entre otras palabras. Sin embargo…materializar energía pura…va más allá de la magia convencional, tradicional o moderna" dijo Elizabeth con una expresión muerta en ella, pues esto rompía con todo lo que se le había enseñado alguna vez y siempre habían creído.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el lobo al sentir aquella incomodidad en todo su ser. También había visto las expresiones de ambas mujeres en la habitación, esto iba más allá de lo que él pensó en un inicio.

"De alguna forma, han aislado la energía de ambas esmeraldas y han podido materializarla en el plano material. Aquella energía es tan fuerte y densa que es similar al agua, desafiando toda regla conocida de la hechicería a lo largo de los siglos." Entonces fue cuando ella apunto al tercer recipiente "sin embargo, ambos grupos locos no están solos, tienen un tercero que los está ayudando y según Intel…es quien fue el medio para extraer la energía de las esmeraldas" se tomó un tiempo y una imagen en negro apareció frente a ellos.

Jäger pudo reconocer esa figura, estando muy sorprendido ante lo que veía. Era una enorme figura, casi de su mismo tamaño, cubierta tras una capa que le mantenía en cubierto todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, en un descuido, se le pudo ver el rostro a esto, dejando ver rasgos felinos y los ojos dorados brillantes. La más distintivo de esto, es que tenía una marca negra en la frente, una muy diferente a la del mercenario, pero similar.

"…ese maldito" gruño con salvajismo al darse cuenta que quien estaba de lado a lado con los dos grupos más corrosivos de la historia, no era otra persona que uno de los suyos "sabía que debía de haberlo matado en su momento" dijo furioso, intentando calmar su furia que estaba por desbordar.

"es un aliado de la iglesia y de los elfos del bosque, eso es algo que no se puede pasar por alto, es peligroso" dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba la imagen. Ella no lo conocía, pero sabía al respecto, pues es la otra bestia maldita más poderosa del mundo "me sorprende que haya conciliado y ser parte del grupo, es quien tiene una esmeralda, por la sustancia que logre obtener, es una de color roja" dijo expresando su preocupación al respecto.

"la esmeralda del poder" el susurro les llamo la atención a ambos, notando que se trataba de Ciel nuevamente, que reconoció la esmeralda incógnita "…estamos en problemas" concluyo ella mientras miraba los cilindros con aquella energía.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Elizabeth la ignoro por el momento "eso no es todo. Al parecer han estado experimentando con aquella energía al introducirla en sus soldados, terminando en tragedias" un pequeño video se mostró, donde los sujetos de pruebas, que vestían una armadura con una cruz en su pecho, gritaron de dolor y estallaron en un baño de sangre.

"sus cuerpos no pueden soportar todo se poder, es tanto que simplemente explotan" fue lo que dijo el mercenario al ver como terminaron los experimentos. El video avanzo, mostrando que la gran mayoría seguía estallando sin control, la gran mayoría eran campesinos.

"los resultados mostraron que todos los humanos son incompatibles con la energía azul, mientras que algunos elfos parecen aceptarla bien. Al contrario que la energía roja, la cual parece llevarse bien en los humanos, lo mismo no puedo decir de los elfos. La energía naranja es incompatible con todos ellos, el estallido es instantáneo" Jäger asintió a sus palabras, eso era bueno saber.

"no es solamente que sus cuerpos no puedan soportar la energía" las palabras de Ciel nuevamente les llamo la atención, parecía estar en un pequeño trance, tratando de recordar todo lo que aprendió "las esmeraldas tienen conciencia y por separado, eligen a su mejor portador que las identifican, como su fuera su heraldo. Aquel poder que extrajeron de las esmeraldas es mucho más volátil y salvaje, terminando con la muerte de todos ellos" ambos parecían entender sus palabras, tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo no.

"¿esmeraldas con conciencia? He oído de objetos inanimados con ligera conciencia, pero estas cosas no son objetos, son energía pura que se cristalizaron, es imposible que la energía decida por si misma tenerla" Elizabeth mostro su rechazo ante tal declaración. No había duda de que ya de por si son un poder que rompe con todas las reglas conocidas, pero con cada paso que daban, menos entendían sobre él.

"sea lo que sea, ellos están usando esa…energía para aumentar el poder de sus filas" interrumpió el lobo intentando desviar l atención de la maga maestra, algo que funciono bien "si lo que dices es cierto, entonces los humanos están reforzados con la esmeralda del poder y los magos elfos con la esmeralda de la mente" concluyo este ante la posibilidad de enfrentar a súper humanos y magos con mucho poder "lo que no entiendo es…¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo y porque estas tan preocupada al respecto?" pregunto curioso, pues hasta el momento, nadie en Eurasia sabía lo que sucedía en la actualidad, mucho menos le interesa.

De pronto le dio la espalda, intentando esconder una pequeña sonrisa "por nada realmente, pero es…interesante" una pequeña risa salió de sus labios "saber que hay algo desconocido, que tiene increíbles poderes y que el mundo está de cabeza por su culpa…pero sobre todo…que tiene que ver con la marca en tu frente" el lobo abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ahora lo entendía todo " esto podría ayudarme en mi investigación, podría ayudarme a descubrir finalmente el secreto de los demonios, la maldición de la bestia…la verdad sobre los **_Cursed Beast_** " soltó una risa que puso en alerta a Ciel, que retrocedió un par de pasos " ara ara…¿te asuste pequeña?" le pregunto al darse cuenta de su reacción a ella, su única respuesta fue una negación rápida.

"¿Por qué crees que esto está alineado a la maldición? Hasta el momento, han sido dos cosas muy diferentes" trato de argumentar el mercenario, pero no podía parar su propia curiosidad, pues hasta el momento, las sustancias seguían reaccionando a su marca y la maldición en él.

"es muy fácil, la razón por la cual estas sustancias existen, es porque su creador es otro que un **_Cursed Beast._** Para ser específicos, el demonio con garras de ébano, **_White Tiger"_** Jäger gruño ante la mención de aquella bestia, una bestia de su misma raza "siguiendo la lógica, es obvio que de alguna forma esta entrelazado con tu maldición, solo necesito más información al respecto y que mejor si en el trascurso arruinamos algunos planes de aquellos grupos corruptos" ambos quedaron en silencio, un silencio que parecía no tener fin pues se miraban ambos sin querer retroceder.

Ciel se quedó un rato callada, pues no entendían a que se estaban refiriendo. De hecho, había perdido la conversación cuando de repente empezaron a hablar sobre una maldición extraña "eto..." llamo la atención de ambos al levantar la mano, parecía muy avergonzada "¿Qué es **_Cursed Beast_**?" aquella pregunta choca un poco a Elizabeth que no podía creer que alguien en este mundo no supiera sobre algo tan importante.

Volvió su mirada hacia la bestia, que bajo un poco la mirada hacia su compañera. Cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, los remarco más mientras tenía una expresión muy enojada y seria "muy bien los dos, ¿que están escondiendo de mí? Estoy muy segura que esto no es una simple coincidencia. ¿una elfa que está al lado de un demonio y no tiene miedo de que la juzguen? ¿elysium? ¿esmeraldas del poder, mente y tiempo? Los dos han estado muy sospechosos" Ciel se reía nerviosamente al verse entre la espada y la pared, no tenían alguna alternativa "¿y bien? ¿Qué esperan?" la mujer parecía impacientarse conforme más tiempo pasaba.

Ciel iba a decir unas palabras, pero fue interrumpida por el lobo que le hiso callar con una mirada. Este volvió su mirada hacia la mujer, que seguía esperando una respuesta que la satisficiera.

 **"…es una larga historia…"**

* * *

La imagen cambio rápidamente a un lugar muy oscuro y tenebroso. Era una habitación enorme, de paredes solidas de alguna clase de piedra valiosa o muy bien refinada. En el centro había una mesa redonda, que parecía dividida a la mitad por el color de las sillas y los símbolos que decoraban las sillas.

En aquella mesa estaban sentadas figuras encapuchadas, eran ocho en total por lo que cuatro por bando estaban conversando sobre un asunto muy importante. El asunto debía de ser muy secreto al estar poco a casi sin ninguna clase de iluminación, salvo una esfera de luz que brillaba en el centro de la mesa.

"nuestros planes van de maravilla, creo que nada podría salir mal" dijo uno de ellos mientras mostraba una gran cantidad de anillos al sacar su mano de su capa "debimos de hacer las paces hace mucho" se rio como un cerdo mientras tomaba de una jarra con lo que parecía ser cerveza.

"bueno, antes no teníamos un enemigo en común. Quién diría que la paz en el mundo sería gracias a nuestro dios que vive en los cielos" se rio uno de los hombres sentados, por la insignia que adornaba su capa, era de la iglesia.

"eso es muy curioso porque estamos a punto de tomar el cielo. Es hora de que los elfos y humanos demuestren que ya no estamos atados a las leyes divinas" sus palabras hicieron reír a la gran mayoría, parecía que todas sus palabras fueran un mal chiste "y, sobre todo, ahora ganaremos gracias a que usamos el poder de los demonios, ¿o me equivoco? ¿ ** _White Demon_**?" le pregunto aquel elfo que traía detrás de él, un bastón de madera adornado con lo que pacería ser, la esmeralda de la mente.

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por alguien que se estaba entre las sombras, escuchando su conversación echado sobre una de las paredes. Cruzado de brazos, abre uno de sus ojos rojos, mirando con mucha intensidad al ser llamado, más bufo con molestia y miro hacia otro lado.

"este poder…es increíble… ¡podemos dominarlo todo!" dijo uno de los humanos perteneciente a la iglesia, era quien estaba bebiendo en la mesa "¡podemos invadir el… _inframundo_ si queremos!" se rio al reconocer esa gran idea que tenía. Sus compañeros se carcajearon al escuchar esa última línea y la forma en la que remarco aquel lugar _'maldito',_ pues se estaba burlando de él.

"realmente los plebeyos son muy estúpidos, carne de cañón que solo sirve para eso mismo, servirnos. Nosotros somos los pastores, ellos las ovejas. Ellos viven y mueren por nosotros, son solo un escalón más de nuestra superioridad, de nuestro camino al poder absoluto ¡de ser dioses!" todos levantaron sus manos en señal de que estaban con aquel humano que quería alcanzar los cielos.

"muy bien, luego de la caída de Eurasia, dividiremos el botín sabiamente. Los hombres serán exterminados y las mujeres esclavas sexuales, nunca está de más tener una más en nuestra colección" todos parecían asentir a sus palabras, nadie discutía eso.

"¡brujas! ¡son brujas del mal! ¡hechiceras que se apoderaron del cielo de dios!" grito el hombre, como si acusara a alguien que no estaba ahí. Cambio nuevamente al chocar su puño en la mesa, su jarra de alcohol reboto un poco ante aquel acto salvaje, el hombre salvaje dejo salir una risa que sería igual al de un porcino si este pudiera reír "¡eso nunca falla! ¡plebeyos estúpidos!" la risa se extendió por la habitación, parecía ser muy chistoso toda la actuación que se amor.

"eso es todo, seguiremos en nuestra búsqueda por las Esmeraldas de Gaia que quedan, la reunión ha concluido" así finalizo la reunión de los mayores líderes del mundo, tomando direcciones diferentes a lo largo de todo el lugar.

El demonio blanco estaba a un lado, seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle que todo ese show haya acabado. De pronto, escucho como cadenas se hacían presente junto algunos gritos. No había mucho misterio, eran las esclavas de aquel cerdo que se hacía llamar sacerdote. No tenía la necesidad de ver para saber qué edad tendrían, probablemente 10 años o menos. Por los ruidos que le siguieron, todos los hombres poderosos del lugar iban a tener una pequeña 'fiesta' con ellas, la última que tendrían esas niñas pues siempre que se ponían _'rudos'_ , ellas no tendrían un día más de vida.

"¿crees que este bien seguir con esto?" fue algo que escucho en su oído la bestia. Girando su vista, noto a una chica rubia muy hermosa, casi parecía un ángel divino por la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba distribuido, la belleza reencarnada. Su vestimenta remarcaba que era una maga. Sin embargo, tenía una diadema en su frente, que tenía un signo muy característico, probablemente el de una princesa. A pesar de tener una belleza sin igual, la expresión de tristeza arruinaba un poco su hermoso rostro "ya no lo soporto" dijo soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

La habitación había sido sellada para que todo el ruido obsceno y horrendo del lugar se mantuviera en aquella habitación que estaba a unos metros de donde ello se encontraba, pero en su mente no podía soportar que pasara, pareciese que le carcomía su conciencia.

A pesar de estar llorando, sintió grandes dedos sobre su rostro. Abriendo los ojos, vio que el tigre blanco uso su otra garra para limpiarle las lágrimas y acariciaba su mejilla para calmarla.

"escúchame…no falta mucho, te lo prometo" está a pesar de sus lágrimas, soltó una pequeña sonrisa para alejarse y limpiarse por ella misma. No tardo en apegarse a él, aferrándose a sus ropas y sumergiéndose en su pecho.

"te creo…confió en ti" su voz estaba repleta de una gran e incalculable cantidad de amor, tan abismal que no se compara al de una madre y sus hijos. A pesar de esto, la expresión estoica de la bestia seguía manteniéndose. Sin embargo, cerro sus brazos alrededor de ella, terminando en un abrazo.

"falta poco…solo un poco más" su agarre se incremente mientras lucía una expresión casi feroz. Una niebla negra se creó alrededor de él y sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad. La mujer en sus brazos parecía ignorar eso, teniendo los ojos cerrados y solo enfocarse en disfrutar ese momento "juro que creare un mundo perfecto. Yo creare un mundo donde ya no tengas que sufrir más. Destruiré todo lo que se me interponga en el camino…no importa si me sumerjo en la oscuridad y me vuelvo un demonio, si eso te hace feliz…que así sea" sus ojos brillaban con un odio sin igual, pero había algo más…la esclerótica era completamente negra.

"venderé la poca humanidad que me queda, para destruir todo lo que te hace sufrir…este es mi objetivo, esto es para lo que fui creado…soy solo un arma, mi cuerpo está hecho de odio, mi carne es desesperación y mi sangre es el grito de locura de los inocentes" sus garras poco a poco crecían, un brillo negro las volvía más afiladas que nunca. La imagen parecía estar rompiéndose o fallando, pues la misma realidad parecía tener un error al progresar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar

"este es mi castigo hacia un mundo que no nos aceptaba… es hora de que paguen por todo lo que nos han hecho, porque tu más que nadie merece justicia, este es mi camino hacia ella, este es mi camino del odio, esta…" a pesar de toda la energía corrupta que se reunía a su alrededor, nada de esto parecía afectar a la mujer que dormía felizmente en sus brazos.

 ** _"... es mi venganza ..."_**

* * *

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: ¡viaje a Eurasia! ... ¿alguien sabe dónde queda?**_

* * *

 ** _Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía 10k palabras, estoy tan feliz de haber vuelto, mi imaginación está en el pasado ¡me gusta más crear mis propias historias! ¡Es increíble!_**


	5. Opening Beta :D

**AQUÍ LO PROMETIDO, aunque un poco tarde la verdad, pues dije que esto estaría para ayer. Esto es un Proyecto que había tenido hace un buen tiempo y es del mismo fic. Como vi que la saga Fate Zero iba a ser muy corta (posiblemente de solo 7 capitulos) decidí hacer como una pequeña historia con un flashback donde contaba cómo fue que ambos (Naruto y artoria) se conocieron y que tuvieron en especial.**

 **Esto es como una presentación a esa pequeña saga de dos capítulos que relatan el pasado en Camelot, la explicación del crecimiento y pensamientos de Artoria, la obtención de la sagrada espada Excaliburn y la Vaina de la defensa absoluta, Avalon.**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: escogí esta canción porque simplemente me gusta una frase que usa, la cual es "No hay dios, y si hubiera, no quiero uno" junto con "si todo lo que haces en esta ciudad es quejarte, por norma, nadie te dirá siquiera la hora del día"**

* * *

 **FAKE TOWN BABY  
(** **unison square garden - Opening Kekkai sensen and Beyond)**

* * *

 **[I'm sane, but it's treak or treat]**

 _Se mostró la imagen distorsionada de Naruto con una sonrisa salvaje, sus ojos se volvieron carmesíes de golpe, mirando desafiante._

 **[I'm right, but it's truth certainly]**

 _Se cambió por un par de imagines de Shirou preocupado, Rin quien parecía estar en shock y Saber quién parecía estar en un desenfreno de odio al ver a quien tenía en frente._

 **[Well then "awesome!" welcome to the tragedy]**

 _Se mostró una Mirada panorámica de aquel lugar del enfrentamiento, el cual parecía ser una gasolinera abandonada._

 **[Fake town, Fake town, baby]**

La imagen cambio por completo a la ciudad de Fuyuki, el cual se alejó más pudiendo observarla por completo desde el cielo. La imagen pronto cambio, en una distorsión, a un bello día de verano, un paisaje rural y una ciudad medieval frente a ellos. Esa era Camelot.

 **[I'm sane, but it's treak or treat  
I'm right, but it's truth certainly  
Well then "awesome!" welcome to the tragedy]**

 _Se veía una corta escena en lo que sería un pequeño pueblo de granjeros. En una toma, se veía a niños corriendo y jugando con Naruto, que con una enorme sonrisa les perseguía, saludando a toda persona mayor que le respondía con una sonrisa igual o más grande que la anterior._

 **[Fake town  
Fake town,  
baby]**

 _La imagen fue borrada en un manto de llamas, mostrando en la cima de una colina, a un Naruto inexpresivo con los ojos rojos, mirando a Camelot, terminando la imagen cuando regreso su mirada hacia el frente._

 **[Jou ni fusu nante toutei muda tsukanoma no ando wa toumen jama  
Hello me, Hello you, "matte" wa kikanai]**

 _La imagen anterior se borró por el viento, ahora mostrando en el Castillo a Artoria lily, quien caminaba muy alegre mientras saludaba a todos los sirvientes o personal dentro de su castillo. Incluso algunos soldados no pudieron evitar responder el saludo con mucha alegría._

 **[Fake town]**

La imagen se borró por un manto de llamas, mostrando a Lily con la mirada ensombrecida, clavando la espada en lo que parecía ser una habitación mirando fuera de su balcón.

 **[Fake town]  
** Detrás de ella, se veía la mesa redonda donde estaban sentados sus más leales caballeros, también ensombrecidos por su cambio de actitud.

 **[Hora, itsukara sou omotteita ka?  
Wakaranaku natteru]**

 _La imagen fue borrada por un manto de bellas flores. El recuerdo ahora se trataba de momentos donde ambos se estaban riendo y charlando como amigos._

 **[Sekkaku kateru junbi]**

 _El bello recuerdo aun seguía, más se volvió un poco más oscuro cuando ambos parecían mirar la puesta de sol._

 **[shiteta no ni zannen dana souzoushikute]**

 _La imagen cambio nuevamente, mostrando a ambos desnudos uno sobre el otro, cubiertos por una manta. Parecían compartir algo muy íntimo._

 **[Shiawase ni naru paasenteeji wasurechimatta yo]**

 _El recuerdo cambio a algo mucho más acogedor, donde parecían observar algo que hiso que sus miradas chocasen, terminando en una sonrisa sincera y acercarse lentamente al otro. El recuerdo del beso fue interrumpido cuando se destruyó en mil pedazos._

 **Kamisama mo inai iranai Itemo iranai  
Koko wa dare no genzaichi da?  
Amai ka nigai ka kimi ga kimero yo**

 _Una acalorada pelea se estaba dando entre Naruto y los miembros más destacados de la Mesa redonda. Casi ningún golpe parecía darle al esquivarlo con gracia y bloqueando sus espadas con un par de cuchillas. De repente apareció Lancelot para tratar de detenerlo, terminando un choque que esparciría a todos los demás contrincantes._

 **["Kiraina mono wa kirai urusee damare"  
sore ja tabun touni tachiyukanai]**

 _Tras el pequeño estallido, llega Artoria con Caliburn en sus manos, intentando atacarle por sorpresa. Sacando a volar al caballero, empezo una dura contienda contra Lily, con su sonrisa aumentando conforme la batalla la iba ganando._

 **[Gudaguda yutteru dakeja mimuki sarenai kore ga kono machi no ruuru]**

 _Ambos se separaron tomando distancia. Artoria parecía cansada mirando enojada a su enemigo, que se burlaba con sus ojos rojos brillando de emoción. Alzando su espada sagrada, lanzando una pequeña oleada de poder que envolvió por completo a Naruto terminando en una explosión._

 **[Aa mata to nai kono Call or Rock ni noru dake]**

 _Se veía el humo desaparecer de golpe, mostrando a Naruto ileso, manteniendo su sonrisa burlona en su rostro, molestando a Lily._

 **[Akki rasetsu sae mo te o tataku]**

 _Se mostró a Artoria sujetando con fuerza a Caliburn, mientras Naruto sostiene una espada que había creado con una esfera negra. Los dos se lanzaron hacia el golpe final._

 **Saa kassai banrai omatase**

 _En el recuerdo blanco que estaba por terminar. Se ve como uno de los dos, suelta el arma antes de asestar. La imagen de camelot corta la escena, para mancharse en sangre, cambiando de vuelta a Fuyuki de noche._

 **Saa shousan banzen omatase**

 _Naruto se coloca un sobrero negro, alzándolo un momento mostrando una sonrisa astuta. Despidiéndose, da la espalda para luego marchándose fuera del lugar en una brisa de aire._

* * *

 **Como dije antes, esto sería mi manera para hacer que todo mi argumento central tenga sentido de alguna manera. Tal vez simplemente sea relleno, pero me gustaría explicar Excalibur con mis propias palabras y, sobre todo, porque esta tan alineada con Naruto, que para muchos resultara algo confuso en un principio.**

 **psdt: esto sera borrado despues de la publicacion de el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. FateZero I: Beginning

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo anterior? Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por tratar de recrear lo que pasaba mientras ocurría la tercera guerra por el santo grial, creo haberlo hecho bien. aun así, iba a también relatar un poco sobre lo que pasaba de verdad en la tercera guerra, pero no podía escribir sobre algo que tampoco hay información sobre ello.**

 **Muy bien, ahora es cuando empieza de verdad este fic, muchas gracias por todo y realmente aprecio sus comentarios, dan más ánimos de escribir :D sin más preámbulos, con el capítulo.**

 **Pst: no olviden de comentar y seguir votando positivamente en la encuesta en mi perfil, de hecho pondré un par de encuestas más, así que podrían pasarse por él y participar :d**

* * *

 **Fate Zero I: comienza la guerra**

* * *

Medea estaba realmente emocionada, jamás había pensado que todo el mundo había conspirado solo para obtener el santo grial. Mucho menos podía entender como su maestro había participado de ella. ¿Qué son los apóstoles muertos? Le daba pena preguntar, aun cuando su curiosidad le carcomía por dentro.

Estaba en una pequeña habitación de hotel leyendo uno de los cuantos libros que logro rescatar y empacar en su equipaje. La fascinaba cada cosa que leía, pues poco a poco comenzaba a entender las razones por las que el mundo es tal cual es. La historia de su maestro estaba tan ligada a la humanidad, que prácticamente él es la historia de esta. Estaba en cada punto histórico que marco cada Era, incluso si estos mismos no tenían ni idea.

Caster estaba leyendo como si fuera una niña de preparatoria, comiendo un dulce mientras agitaba sus piernas, para que cuando llegara a una parte emocionante, se mantenía paralizada y acercaba el libro más a su cara. Es lo mismo que ha estado haciendo cuando se mantenía en la habitación, que eran muy pocas pues su maestro la mantendría fuera del lugar y juntos, irían a disfrutar los bellos paisajes que con tanta emoción contaba.

Alejando el libro de su rostro, se recostó completamente en su suave y cómodo lecho mientras miraba el techo de su habitación cinco estrellas. Jamás había disfrutado su vida como tal en todos sus años viva, pero de repente, estando muerta tiene la mejor vida que incluso los humanos que aun caminan en el mundo material. Claro que…le tendría que dar las gracias a su maestro, ya que fue gracias a él que ahora puede decir que se siente cómoda con su vida.

Su rostro se volvió rojo cuando recuerda a su maestro, el sin duda es, la persona más amable que se ha encontrado jamás, es todo lo que ella quería cuando era niña y ahora es como un sueño hecho realidad. En su viaje por todo el mundo, cuando tenían tiempo antes de su próximo vuelo, iba a zonas pobres para dar ayuda a los necesitados o simplemente para jugar con los niños, dejando a todos con una agradable sonrisa para luego decir adiós. Su maestro es un alma noble, cariñoso, amistoso y sobre todo alguien en quien confiarías tu vida si así fuera necesario.

Algo que ella pudo rescatar, es que no le gusta que le digan héroe por sus grandes hazañas o ser reconocido por grandes figuras como una vez declino la oferta de uno de los líderes de aquellos lugares que ayudo. Envés de eso, el acepta el reconocimiento de todas las personas que ayuda, incluso si es muy poco o insignificante lo que hace, se conforma con unas gracias de cada uno. Es alguien que no le importa la fama, ni su propia voluntad o deseos, tampoco es alguien que está buscando desesperadamente cambiar el mundo, solo motiva a todos a nunca rendirse por sus sueños.

No lo quiere admitir, pero cuando más pasa el tiempo, más se va enamorando de él. No solo por lo que ella lee sobre él, sino como es en realidad, pues cuando más descubre quien es Uzumaki Naruto, siente que su corazón late con más fuerza.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro cuando vio que tan cursi sonó eso, golpeándose las mejillas para recapacitar. Su maestro es alguien inalcanzable para ella, era simplemente tan…perfecto a su manera, que se vía tan lejana a la distancia, no había manera de llegar hasta él.

A decir verdad, parpadeo cuando se dio cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no había notado. En todos los libros que había leído, nunca se ha hablado de su vida amorosa, aun cuando en el primer libro habla o menciona que estuvo casado antes de volverse inmortal, no cuenta nada más durante todo este tiempo. Se concentró para recordar cuales tomos había leído, recordando que se había saltado como cinco de ellos, tal vez haya algo en esos que podría darle una pista de si tuvo algún otro amorío, tal vez de esa manera podría saber los gustos de su maestro… ¡era el plan perfecto!

"Medea" dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y pasaba mientras tenía algo en sus manos "Medea, mira..."se detuvo a la mitad cuando vio a su compañera saltando muy feliz en su cama, mientras abrazaba su almohada. La mujer quedó paralizada mientras veía como su maestro le había encontrado en tal desfavorable situación, más su vergüenza se incrementó cuando se echó a reír y trataba de ocultarlo con la mano que tenía libre "me alegra saber que estas muy feliz, tenía dudas si todo esto del viaje sería demasiado para ti" dijo el rubio mientras estaba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

Medea también estaba sentada a un lado de él, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos mientras el recuerdo de aquella pequeña actuación aún estaba fresco. Mas su curiosidad fue robada cuando noto que es lo que traía en sus manos, notando que eran un periódico. Naruto noto que tenía su atención y decidió comenzar con las noticias "sé que esto es muy…rápido…" decía vagamente mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para continuar "pero quería saber si…" se detuvo a la mitad mientras miraba el periódico en sus manos, tomando una respiración profunda, entrego el periódico a Medea, quien lo reviso con curiosidad, notando entre las noticias mas importantes, el anuncio de un restaurante muy caro siendo inaugurado "…quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo…" su voz se perdía al ver su libro en le mesa de noche "veo que has estado leyendo…" dijo le dio más énfasis al libro, ganando la atención de Medea también.

"si…tenía mucha curiosidad, aun así es algo raro leer sobre alguien que yo conozco…como si estuviera adentrándome en su vida privada" Naruto vio que estaba algo avergonzada al ser descubierta leyendo su biografía, no era de menos, era más como un diario así que suponía que se sentiría de la misma manera.

"ciertamente, creo que fue algo negativo de mi parte el darte los libros en vez de contarte yo mismo…me hace parecer un cobarde" dijo algo triste mientras se miraba las manos. no es que sintiera miedo de que descubra ciertas cosas del…pero…había un miedo presente en su corazón, ya que Medea seguía siendo humana y como tal, vería sus acciones con malos ojos…algo que él no quería que así fuese.

"usted no es un cobarde, usted es alguien muy valiente Naruto-san" dijo con una sonrisa caster mientras trataba de hacerle sentir bien "de lo poco que he leído sobre sus aventuras, sé que usted incluso es aún más valiente que un héroe, yo confió en usted y sé que sí, no quería contarme su historia por sí mismo, es porque yo no merezco oír esta historia de usted" termino Medea mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos y tocaba los bordes con mucha suavidad.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la elección de palabras y no tardo en negarlas "No es así Medea, simplemente tenía miedo de que me veas como un monstruo" decía este mientras recordaba su pasado, cuando no era más que un niño "casi toda mi vida fui visto como tal, aun cuando intentaba ser yo mismo, incluso cuando me esforcé en ser un héroe, fui visto como el monstruo reformado…nunca fui considerado un humano" apretó el puño cuando recordó el final de sus días, no hubo pena ni gloria, sino que los únicos que estuvieron con él en sus horas finales, fue su familia " solo…yo no quería que me vieras como tal" termino, evitando todo cruce de miradas con ella, para que no viera su rostro triste.

Por lo general no le importa lo que piensen, de hecho, nunca lo hiso, siempre ignoro todas esas miradas y pensamientos de los demás…pero…solo pensar que ella sería igual que todos, de alguna forma se sentía mal. Medea parecía algo sorprendida antes de negar sus palabras "Naruto-sama no es un monstruo, es incluso más humano que cualquier persona que haya conocido. Si usted no es considerado como tal, entonces yo creo que el mundo está plagado seres que no lo son" dijo algo furiosa mientras se imaginaba a las personas mirando con ira a su maestro. Este parpadeo ante sus palabras y sin demora, le dio un abrazo que le hizo sonrojar como si se tratase de una estrella fugaz.

"¡muchas gracias Medea-chan! ¡realmente necesitaba eso!" se rio cuando noto como había dejado a su compañera, le daba muy buenos recuerdos "yo no soy perfecto, también tengo dudas como todo el mundo, así que muchas gracias por no dejarme caer en ellas" agradeció con una sonrisa mientras Medea trataba de decir algo, mas solo salían balbuceos de sus labios "eres linda cuando te sonrojas" su sonrisa creció cuando el estado de ella empeoro con sus palabras, un clásico.

Naruto tomo un tiempo para pensar en su siguiente acción. Realmente no había mucho que contar, pero tal vez…solo tal vez debería de decirle lo que paso hace no mucho tiempo "entonces…Medea-chan ¿quieren que te cuente algo privado? ¿Ya sabes…una historia corta?" La mujer fue sorprendida de repente y no duda en asentir furiosamente haciéndolo reír a consecuencia "¡increíble! Dejadme contarte una no tan linda historia con un no tan lindo final…" decía mientras sujetaba su rostro con una mano, sorprendiéndola

Los ojos de Naruto perdieron de golpe su color azulado, tornándose carmesí y con marcas negras que giraban muy rítmicamente, casi forzándola al sueño. Todo a su alrededor parecía deformarse, mientras caía en la ilusión aparente que creaban esos ojos tan extraños.

 _ **"**_ _ **este es…el inicio de la Cuarta guerra por el santo grial"**_

* * *

 ** _8 años antes de la Guerra del Santo Grial_**

* * *

 _Un enorme castillo se alzaba en una región gélida, donde la nieve parecía simular ser la lluvia de aquel frio lugar. Un pequeño acercamiento a tal inmensa arquitectura, mostraba a una persona caminando lentamente por los pasillos deshabitados. Los pasos calmados parecían resonar por todo el lugar, a pesar de haber personas, nadie parecía querer detenerlo._

 _Su camino le llevo a una puerta, donde se detuvo durante un par de segundos, dentro de los cuales, la puerta se abrió por si sola. Otro par de segundos siguieron, donde la persona parecía estar esperando el momento indicado para entrar a la habitación, pero no ocurría._

 _Se oyó una respiración larga, seguido de un suspiro lento, para ponerse a caminar adentrándose en aquella habitación. La luz que salía del cuarto, creaba un umbral que bloqueaba la vista del interior, más cuando entro, aquella luz se desapareció mostrándole con detalle los lujos con las cuales estaba adornada. Sin embargo, su atención no estaba en el bello y elegante alcoba, sino en la persona que estaba dentro de ella…o personas._

 _Una mujer de largos cabellos plateados y sus ojos rojos brillantes eran tal vez, lo que más destacaban de ella. Su figura era incluso más envidiable que todo lo demás, parecía una muñeca hecha para asemejarse a la belleza perfecta. Pero además de la mujer, había algo entre las mantas que sostenía cerca y era un pequeño bulto._

 _Su rostro parecía una mescla de emociones al no decidirse que pensar sobre la llegada de la nueva persona, pero termina teniendo una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, volteando y encarando a su nuevo invitado._

 _"_ _hola…Naruto-kun" el reconocido hombre sale a escena, luciendo un inexpresivo rostro casi sin sentimiento aparente. Sus aburridos ojos azules le miraban solo con desdén, prácticamente sin ganas siquiera de estar en este lugar._

 _"_ _Irisviel" reconoció el rubio mayor mientras miraba a quien seria, parte de la familia Einzbern, quien no parecía afectada por el tono de voz que uso en ella "veo que…al final cumpliste con tu objetivo" dijo mirando el bulto entre sus brazos._

 _La mujer parecía pensativo un par de segundos, para que luego, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercara al rubio y le mostraba lo que tenía en sus manos. para ligera sorpresa de este, encontró un lindo bebe, la cual rápidamente supo que se trataba de su hija._

 _"_ _ah, fue todo gracias a usted Naruto-kun" le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le extendía los brazos, dándole al pequeño. El rubio parecía tener una discusión mental, la duda se reflejaba en su rostro y a pesar de lo mucho que parecía combatir contra la necesidad de aceptarla, no sirvió de mucho pues tomo al bebe en brazos._

 _Con mucho cuidado, desliza uno de sus grandes dedos por las mejillas de aquel nuevo ser, quien parecía reaccionar a su toque, pues capturo el dedo índice con sus pequeñas manos. El rostro del rubio mayor cambio de golpe, dejando salir una sonrisa cálida mientras jugaba con él bebe._

 _Irisviel parecía notar aquel cambio, la personalidad fría se había desvanecido por completo, como toda esa fachada que era el rubio se había caído, dejando ver su verdadero rostro. Naruto luego de un tiempo, sumerge su rostro en el bulto en brazos, su forma de abrazar al bebe, tratando de hacer que recuerde su rostro y sentir sus pequeñas manos en él._

 _"_ _yo no hice nada" dijo mientras alejaba a la pequeña niña y se lo entregaba a la madre "solo hice que pudieras tener hijos, eso fue lo único bueno que he hecho por ti" el tono triste en su voz se notaba a leguas, algo que hiso entristecer un poco al homúnculo mayor._

 _"_ _eso no es verdad" le respondió tratando de hacerle entender sus sentimientos al respecto "Tú fuiste quien me crio, quien me hiso humana. Quien a pesar de que todo el mundo le decía lo contrario, hiso lo impensable al darme un poco de humanidad. Soy yo gracias a usted" Naruto giro la cabeza, intentando de no verla mucho tiempo más._

 _"_ _¿De qué sirve eso? ¡¿de qué sirve haberte hecho mujer si tienes que sufrir tanto?!" el dolor en su voz era simplemente inaudito, incluso ella no podía explicar por qué "Yo lo hice para que tuvieras la gracia de tener alma, para que disfrutes lo que es tener una vida, sentimientos, un futuro feliz…no esto" dijo refiriéndose a su trágico destino dentro de unos años._

 _"_ _por eso le doy gracias, porque incluso con el poco tiempo que tengo, es suficiente como para dejarme experimentar la gracia de la humanidad" su respuesta dejo callado al rubio, que simplemente no parecía querer ceder "me demostró que soy más que una simple muñeca, que también puedo tener sueños e ideales, esta es mi decisión…yo quiero ayudar a Kiritsugu" al oír el nombre de aquel hombre, su rostro se ensombreció, casi como si una cantidad abismal de ira flui desde su interior._

 _"_ _Kiritsugu Emiya" escupió el nombre con todo el odio que pudo reunir en cada letra "¿Por qué tiene que ser ese hombre? ¿Qué ves en ese humano tan patético como para sacrificar tu propia felicidad? El solo te llevara a la autodestrucción, a la oscuridad, al remordimiento y a la perdición" a pesar de su declaración veraz, la mujer parecía no querer retroceder, inconscientemente, ignorar todas sus palabras._

 _"_ _quiero apoyarlo en su camino, quiero ver ese mundo que tanto busca y dejarle alcanzar sus sueños" Naruto tampoco parecía escuchar ninguna de sus palabras "solo…confié en mí, se lo que hago" esta vez, el rubio dejo un bufido mientras le daba la espalda, divertido ante su elección de palabras._

 _"_ _¿confiar en ti? ¡¿confiar en ti?! Desde que te vi, nunca he dejado de confiar en ti y hasta ahora lo sigo haciendo" el rubio mayor empezó a jugar con una copa de oro que encontró por ahí, para luego destruirla con su mano. Irisviel cerró los ojos, un poco asustada y temerosa, cuando la mirada azuleja del hombre se enfocó en ella "pero tú…has dejado de confiar en mi" ella sudo ligeramente, pues tenía que admitir que eso era en parte cierto._

 _"_ _no he dejado de confiar en ti ¡no lo he hecho!" al alzar la voz, la niña en sus brazos se levantó sorprendiéndola un momento. Pero en cuanto quiso calmarla, se dio cuenta que la niña ya no estaba en sus manos. giro su vista hacia el rubio, quien efectivamente tenía a su hija, a la cual, ya había calmado con unos cuantos toques._

 _"_ _parece ser que todavía queda algo de leche en su estómago, va a eructar en cualquier momento, tiene gases" dijo el rubio mientras seguía haciéndole algunos masajes en el estómago a la pequeña, adormeciéndola y durmiéndola en cuestión de segundos. Irisviel no podía dejar de admirar su habilidad con los niños, demostrando su alta capacidad para manejar a uno solo, dejando en descubierto que tenía experiencia de padre…uno muy bueno._

 _"_ _escúchame Irisviel, solo lo diré una vez más" ella levanto el rostro y lo miro fijamente "abandona ese sueño tonto, un ideal que no es el tuyo…vive tu vida tal cual es tu deseo, no de otros" Naruto se tomó un tiempo para dejar que sus palabras llegaran hasta ella "eres demasiado valiosa como para dejarte ir a una muerte segura, tu eres el futuro, tú has demostrado que cualquiera puede ser tal cual uno lo desea, que no hay límites mientras uno tenga fuerzas para continuar" ella bajo la mirada, intentando no escuchar su sermón otra vez "Pero a pesar de haber dejado de ser una muñeca, sigues atada a todo lo que ustedes llaman destino, tus lazos no solamente te atan, sino que te fuerzan a hacer algo que tú no quieres, que tu corazón no quiere" ella frunció el ceño mientras se abrazaba con uno de sus brazos, tratando de negar todas sus palabras._

 _"_ _sé que el sueño de Kiritsugu puede ser…embriagador…y que, en cierta forma, parece ser lo correcto" trato de explicar, como lo aria un padre a su hija, quien aún no entendía como funciona el mundo "Pero en el fondo de tu corazón, sabes que no lo es, te he enseñado mejor que esto, Irisviel." Ella levanto el rostro luego de un buen tiempo, mirándolo con seriedad y mucha determinación._

 _"_ _estas equivocado, el ideal de Kiritsugu es verdad, ese es el deseo correcto" defendió ella mientras recordaba al amor de su vida "Sé que piensas lo contrario porque no lo has escuchado hablar de ello, tú no puedes saberlo hasta que no entiendas y clase de persona es" Naruto parecía indiferente, como si aquel argumento fuera tan simple como lo era todo a su alrededor._

 _"_ _tienes razón, no lo conozco y no sé cuáles son sus intenciones. Pero…sé qué clase de persona es, conozco muy bien sus pensamientos y por eso puedo decir con toda seguridad…que su pensamiento es erróneo" La incredulidad en los ojos de la mujer parecía absoluto, jamás había esperado una respuesta así "escúchame Irirsviel, salvar la vida de alguien no significa realmente que lo estas salvando. Elegir entre el bien y el mal es simplemente relativo. El mundo no pude cambiar de la noche a la mañana solo por un deseo" ella entendió su referencia, el Santo Grial "sobre todo si ese deseo proviene de la desesperación" su expresión en shock era todo lo que el buscaba y finalmente le hiso ver la verdad._

 _"_ _un milagro no es un deseo que proviene de la desesperación, es una oración que proviene de los que aún tienen la esperanza en su corazón. Un milagro no te lo otorga un ser divino ni un objeto omnipotente, es el esfuerzo de cada persona tratando de hacer un cambio. El esfuerzo de cada uno, la determinación de todos unidos puede generar un gran cambio. Pero sobre todo…la esperanza que trasmitimos a las demás generaciones, el deseo de seguir adelante que llegamos a transmitir…" tomo un tiempo mientras su mirada se enfocaba en él bebe que tenía "…ese es un milagro" dicho esto, él levanta la niña quien ahora despierta, parece reír mientras era mostrada al mundo._

 _"_ _no lo entiendo…yo no lo puedo entender" fue su única respuesta mientras sujetaba con fuerza su brazo y sin saber, pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro. Naruto simplemente no podía culparla. Ella solamente creía hacer lo que consideraba que es correcto, incluso si estaba mal influenciada ¿había realmente algo malo en eso? No lo había, irónicamente. Pero ella era algo más, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que muera en vano, un alma como ella no merecía tal triste final._

 _"…_ _Kiritsugu, sé que estas escuchando esto" su mirada ahora se enfocó en un transmisor que tenía en sus manos. él lo había encontrado cuando destruyo aquella copa de antes, admitía que era ingenioso "también te daré una oportunidad, retráctate…convence a Irisviel de retirarse y juro que te lo agradeceré toda mi vida" se tomó otro momento para dejarle entender sus palabras "de no ser así…un destino peor que la muerte te espera, uno en el que yo no tendré que hacer nada, pero sufrirás más halla de todo lo humanamente posible. Estarás maldito incluso después de la muerte, por el resto de la eternidad…tú decides" esperaba alguna señal, algún gesto o alguna afirmación, pero después de unos segundos, solo estática era audible "entiendo…esa es tu decisión" dicho esto, destruyo lo único que ataba a aquel hombre a la habitación._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun…yo" trato de decir Irirviel mientras se acercaba a él, tomando su hija para llevarla a su pecho "Sé que todavía soy inocente, no entiendo como es el mundo aun…pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero fallar como ser humano, quiero fallar junto a la persona que amo…pues me comprometí a seguir a su lado incluso si solo me conduce a la oscuridad" los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de tristeza al ver que, a pesar de todo, no pudo salvar a la persona que ama…otra vez._

 _No hubo respuesta alguna del rubio, solo se quedó ahí, con la cabeza gacha, sin ánimos de seguir continuando con una conversación que no le llevara a ningún lado. Irisviel que estaba cerca de él, toma su rostro con la mano que tenía disponible y acerca sus labios a los de él. Un breve beso ocurrió en ambos, un beso que termino con lágrimas en ambos, pues se trataba de una triste despedida._

 _Al separarse, la mujer con los cabellos plateados esboza una gigante sonrisa, tratando de animar al rubio, pero falla miserablemente pues también estalla en llanto. Naruto simplemente tenía la cabeza gacha y con el rostro ensombrecido, a pesar de las lágrimas que caían, no parecía tener ninguna emoción. Sin nada más que decir, él se retira lentamente, dándole la espalda por última vez._

 _"…_ _yo…cuidare a mi sobrina" Irisviel trataba de detener sus lágrimas, limpiándose las mejillas, pero sonríe como puede ante la tan agradable sonrisa "...ella es ese milagro que siempre espere de ti" su elección de palabras fue un golpe duro para ella, incluso si no lo aceptara_

 _"_ _Illyasviel" aquel nombre le detuvo de golpe he hiso que regresara su mirada hacia ella, mirándola con curiosidad "ese es el nombre de tu sobrina" dijo mostrando a la pequeña de mechones plateados._

 _Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña "Illyasviel ¿eh?" sonriendo con cariño, se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro "ah, es un lindo nombre…un lindo para mi linda sobrina" dijo con una pequeña risa, desapareciendo pasando el marco de la puerta_ _ **'te visitare luego, Illyasviel. El tío Naruto te cuidara y no dejara que nada malo te suceda'**_ _fue el sonido del viento que llego a los oídos de tanto madre como niña._

 _Así fue como termino aquel recuerdo. La mujer se sentó en su lecho y se recostaba para descansar un rato. A pesar de lo fuerte que intento ser, ella llora con mucha fuerza, tratando de ahogar todo su dolor en la almohada que tenía cerca, abrazando a su hija con tanto amor le fuera posible, pues sabía muy bien que estos momentos que tenía con ella…_

 _ **Nunca los iba a repetir**_

* * *

 ** _El presente_**

* * *

La recamara estaba en completo silencio. Caster estaba procesando todo lo que hace unos segundos se le fue contado…no…enseñado, ya que ese recuerdo fue tan real, que incluso fue como si ella estuviera en el.

A pesar de lo curiosa que estaba al experimentar tal rara situación, había algo más importante y era lo que sucedió en ese recuerdo. Pero tampoco tenía mucho que decir, estaba atontada con aquel pequeño relato, que si bien, fue corto, era increíblemente sentimental.

"ella…" la voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos ganando toda su atención "era un homúnculo de la familia Einzbern. La conocí por puro accidente y desde que ella 'nació' yo la estuve observando, siempre guiando…siempre preocupándome por ella...yo la amaba mucho…" admitió con tristeza al recordar los primeros días que conoció a la chica.

Medea se quedó callada durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de hacer la pregunta decisiva "entonces… ¿ella era una de sus amantes?" dijo recordando la parte del beso. Naruto fue sacado también de su propio mundo, parpadeando ante tal pregunto.

El rubio se rio torpemente mientras negaba con las manos "no, no. Ella es mi como mi hermanita mejor, nunca la vi como una pareja o el amor que sentía por ella era algo similar, simplemente la quería como si fuera mi propia familia, la hermanita que siempre soñé tener" especifico con una agradable sonrisa al recordar los bellos momentos que paso con la chica de cabellos plateados.

"pero ¿y el beso? ¿Por qué le besó?" pregunto curiosa, pues no entendía que clase de amor extraño tenían un par de hermano. Naruto se rascaba la mejilla intentando encontrar respuesta alguna, pero se rindió y elevo los hombros, declarando que tampoco sabía al respecto.

"sinceramente no tengo ni idea. En ese momento no pensé mucho en eso pues estaba muy triste, tiempo después me di cuenta de lo raro que fue" admitió un poco avergonzado y perturbado al recordar que beso a quien consideraba su hermana menor "Irisviel podrá haber ganado su humanidad de cierta forma, pero a veces seguía siendo muy extraña" con una explosión rara, recordaba también esos momentos inusuales que experimento con ella, sobre todo cuando llego la explicación de los besos y el amor en general.

Medea tenía un puchero, no es que estaba celosa…bueno, tal vez un poco, pero sobre todo se sentía confundida, pues no entendía que parte de eso tenía en relación con el santo grial, la historia aún estaba incompleta y lo mostrado solo se trataba del prólogo de un gran libro.

Naruto se rio del lindo puchero de su acompañante, que hiso que mirara también al reloj que tenía tras ella. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos en par en par al recordar su razón principal de estar aquí "¡oh cierto! Medea-chan" llamo el rubio sorprendiéndola por tal exclamación "quiero invitarte a cenar a un lindo restaurante que ha sido inaugurado recientemente…" saco un par de boletos, con los cuales, jugaba para dejar de estar nervioso " y me preguntaba si luego quisieras…ir al cine…" ligeramente tímido, le entrega uno de los boletos "¡no como amigos!" aclaro mientras negaba con sus manos y luego se rascaba la cabeza mirando un poco apenado el techo.

Medea parpadeo ante la extraña invitación, uniendo puntos en su cabeza para que luego su rostro pareciera un lio completo de rubor. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar que se trate de una cita, no cree que se trate de algo como eso, su maestro era alguien muy recatado y muy selectivo cuando se trata de cosas importantes, estaba segura que elegir una pareja para una cita estaba incluso más escalones por encima que una simple selección de hotel, dejando fuera la posibilidad que se trate de una cita "¡oh! ¡por supuesto Naruto-sama! usted sabe que lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, no importa si tengo que fingir ser su hermana o alguna clase de familiar- "

"es una cita" esas palabras la detuvieron de manera brusca mientras la dejaba piedra ante lo que significaba. Su cerebro tardo unos cuantos segundos en entender y empezó a fallar cuando intento encontrar alguna explicación coherente para todo. Fijo su mirada en sus ojos celestes, notando que en ellos solo había sinceridad pura…no estaba mintiendo "mira, entiendo que no quieras ir…no es como si aceptaras la petición de alguien que solo conoces un par de semanas, de hecho…creo que cualquier mujer actual lo vería como muy sospechoso" dijo este mientras se imaginaba lo que pasaría normalmente si invitas a una chica de unos instantes después de conocerla.

Naruto espero un momento, más empezó a ser algo raro cuando dejo de notar su presencia. Mirando hacia donde antes estaba, encontró una nota en la cual decía '¡SÍ! ¡VOLVERÉ EN UNOS INSTANTES!' escritas en mayúsculas, cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa para luego salir a la habitación.

Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil sacar a una chica a cenar. Con Hinata era diferente, pues ya eran novios antes de tener su primera cita, así que no fue tan difícil. Se rio con pesimismo al darse cuenta que, si no fuera por Toneri, jamás había tenido el valor o incluso darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Hinata y probablemente nunca hubieran sido novios o peor aún…casado.

Suspirando, sonrió al mundo al ver que finalmente había conseguido una cita ¡una oficial! ¡no podía estar más feliz! Pero otro pensamiento surgió en su mente, pues no tenía idea de lo que pasaría después de su cita. Estaba en cero, sin ninguna mísera idea en su estúpida cabeza hueca.

 **"** **y ¿ahora qué? …nunca espere llegar tan lejos…"**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **TERMINADO, me tarde un poco debido a que estoy con un par de proyectos nuevos, un par de proyectos de animación, otro par de proyectos de cocina y el maldito pastel que no podía hornearse sin salir quemado…en fin…aquí esta.**

 **QUIERO ACLARAR que esto es el prólogo, que todo será contado así, como anécdotas que relatan tiempos anteriores y siempre será así. Tanto como me gustaría incluir a algunos, los FLASHBACKS más largos o dentro de los relatos de FATE ZERO, serán en capítulos POR SEPARADO, tales como el opening que mostré anteriormente.**

 **Dicho esto, LOS ESPECIALES SON FLASHBACKS QUE TENDRÁN UN OPENING PROPIO. ahora si…HASTA LUEGO :D**

 **PSTD: PÁSENSE POR MI PERFIL Y LEAN EL PRIMER PÁRRAFO, PORFAVOR :'V**


	7. Fate Zero II: El espectáculo de guerra

**No he actualizado durante un tiempo porque tengo dos problemas con esto. El primero es que me di cuenta de que la saga fate es demasiado buena para algún cambio significativo. No me gustaría cambiar mucho más allá de algunos detalles. Por ello no sé de qué manera contar zero sin cambiarlo mucho, eso aria de Naruto un personaje observador más que uno activo y eso no me gusta y creo que tampoco les gustara.**

 **Asi que los capítulos de la saga fate/zero se reducirán. De lo que pensé en un principio de solo 7 capitulos, se reducirá un especial donde mostrare la batalla de Gilgamesh y Ozimandias vs Naruto. Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste.**

 **PSD: estoy actualizado con Fate Apocrifa y me está gustando tanto como zero. De hecho, hay un capitulo en especial donde simplemente supero lo que o esperaba ver en Apocrifa y me mostro lo que siempre esperé de Zero.**

* * *

 **Hero Of Heroes**

* * *

 **Fate Zero II:** _El espectáculo de la guerra_

* * *

Medea estaba nerviosa, muy muy nerviosa. Actualmente caminaban rumbo al restaurante que se le fue invitado por su maestro, quien portaba la sonrisa más grande que le haya visto. Parecía estar muy contento al estar saliendo con ella, algo que la hacía aún más nerviosa teniendo en cuenta que su maestro no tenía esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella…¿o sí?

"¡llegamos!" anuncio el rubio mientras se detenía. Medea fue forzada a salir de sus pensamientos, para ver asombrada a aquel lugar donde su maestro había asegurado que sería un pequeño establecimiento. Ante su mirada, se alzaba una imponente arquitectura basada en posiblemente influencia sumeria o árabe, pero por dentro, era lo más absolutamente moderno y sofisticado que haya visto "te lo dije ¿no? Un lugar muy modesto" se rio con fuerza mientras miraba por fuera el lugar, ganando una sonrisa forzada de la mujer.

'no esperaba que fuera algo tan glamuroso' pensó en sus adentros para luego suspirar en cansancio 'menos mal que me vestí para la ocasión' dijo admirando su nuevo vestido de gala, uno muy hermoso que resaltaba su figura y la hacía lucir como una princesa 'aunque...creo que estoy fuera de temática' pensó con ironía al verse como una bella princesa…pero muy europea.

"anda, te quedaste sin palabras" dijo Naruto de repente, ignorando los verdaderos pensamientos de la mujer "eso es perfecto" 'muy perfecto' pensó eso ultimo mientras repasaba una lista en su cabeza 'vestir adecuadamente, listo. Impresionar a Medea, listo. Impresionar aún más a Medea...' le dio una mirada a la mujer, antes de notar que seguía perdida.

Con una sonrisa del mal, se agacha lo suficiente para soplar en su oreja, haciendo que saltara de la impresión con el rostro totalmente enrojecido 'muy listo' se rio para sus adentros mientras miraba la linda cara de su cita de esta noche "¿entramos?" le pregunto mientras le ofrecía la mano, algo que ella tomo con mucha vergüenza.

Ya luego de cierto tiempo, los platillos ya estaban servidos y ambos comían con lentitud y un silencio agradable. Naruto intentaba encontrar algo de qué hablar, cualquier cosa, pero simplemente con verla se le olvidaban las palabras. '¿Qué harías en mi lugar, Ero-sennin?' pidió por ayuda mientras cenaba.

 **'** **¡BÉSALA!'**

Fue aquel grito en su mente que casi le hacía escupir todo lo que en ese momento había bebido. Aquel acto atrajo la atención de Medea, quien tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro **'no seas un maldito gilipollas ¡bésala, ahora!'** seguido de un rugido, hiso que una marca se presentara en su frente.

'¡Kurama Maldito! ¡nadie pidió tu opinión! ¡vuelve a dormir, maldita sea!' mando el rubio al zorro gigante que todavía seguía en su interior. El molesto nueve colas no iba a dejarlo, posiblemente nunca ahora que el sello se fundió consigo mismo y simplemente ya no existe. Lo bueno de que se trataba del zorro es que suele tomar siestas que duran miles y miles de años, así que no había problema en eso.

 **'** **¡pareces un estúpido novato!'** se burló de él mientras soltaba rugidos enojados, posiblemente fue despertado abruptamente por la cantidad de pensamientos que tenía **'¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡pareces un perdedor! ¡¿Qué paso con Uzumaki Naruto, la bestia de la princesa Hyuga?! ¡das vergüenza con solo mirarte!'** la marca en su frente solo aumentaba conforme su compañero peludo seguía insultándole.

'¡esto es diferente maldito estúpido! ¡ni siquiera somos novios! **'** salió de sus pensamientos un momento al darse cuenta que la mirada e preocupación de Medea aumentaba, posiblemente estaba malinterpretando todo. Le dio una gran sonrisa mientras bebía un poco del vino, sonrojándola nuevamente '…aun no..' sin querer pensó mientras se ría junto a ella.

 **'** **¡HA! ¡¿diferente dices?! La única razón por la cual te atrae es porque se parece a Hinata ¡mirala! Hasta tiene la misma expresión'** Naruto quería negar esto, pero al tenerla enfrente, tenía que admitir que parecía una copia exacta de su difunta esposa. **'¡no estoy diciéndote que está mal! ¡solo deja de ser un perdedor y ponte los pantalones de una maldita ves! ¡hazla tuya, joder!'** siguió maldiciendo el enorme zorro, nuevamente rugiendo con ira al ver la incapacidad de su compañero humano, actuando todo tímido e inseguro.

'¡¿porque todo tiene que llevar al sexo?!' pregunto desesperado ante la constante queja de su compañero que solo parecía llevarlo a una sola dirección 'quiero tomar las cosas con calma, esto es diferente…Medea es diferente, solo la conozco por un par de semanas ¡pedirle que sea mi novia en tan poco tiempo es extraño!' explico el rubio sus problemas, los cuales eran un gran punto a favor. Las relaciones necesitan una buena cantidad de tiempo solo para sentir lo que los humanos llamaban amor, no es al momento.

El zorro parecía callado durante un buen tiempo, de hecho, el rubio pensó que ya se había vuelto a dormir **'…escuche que el sexo es una buena forma de conocerse mejor…podrías internarlo para que se tengan más confianza'** pero ese no fue el caso. La marca en la frente de Naruto se hiso más grande y la vergüenza llego a sus mejillas, probablemente imaginando una noche con su cita.

'¡CALLATE!' callo el rubio, intentando detener todas sus malditas locuras antes que empezara a pensar de la misma manera. Lo peor fue que incluso lo estaba considerando, considerar algo que dice el zorro nunca es buena señal de cordura.

"Naruto-sama" el nombrado parpadeo ante el llamado, volviendo al mundo real solo para encontrarse con su tímida amiga, quien parecía muy nerviosa sobre algo "yo quería saber si…si podría decirme más sobre la cuarta guerra" tartamudeo avergonzada para luego ocultarse el rostro

Naruto parpadeo de nuevo, antes de entender lo que quería decir "oh, claro ¿Por qué no?" respondió con una sonrisa, asombrando a Medea "no tengo ningún problema en cantarte estas cosas, realmente solo fui un espectador durante todo el tiempo que duró" tosió un poco mientras intentaba ponerse serio "ocho años después de lo que te conté, todos finalmente invocaron a sus Servents y comenzó la batalla que sacudiría todo Fuyuki" decía para luego detenerse y seguir con su comida.

Caster esperaba a que siguiera con su historia, pero pasaron los minutos y su maestro no parecía querer decir nada más. Naruto se sorprendió al verla todavía expectante "eso es todo" fue su respuesta para hacer que la mujer cayera sobre la mesa, sin creérselo.

"¿eso es todo? ¡¿eso es todo?!" pregunto hasta casi exigir que realmente se le dijera la verdad. Naruto por otro lado seguía con su expresión normal, comiendo mientras su mirada no se despegaba de Medea.

"si, eso es todo. Esa guerra por el Santo grial estuvo muy aburrida" decía el rubio mientras colocaba su codo sobre la mesa y miraba el techo "nadie gano de nuevo, una ciudad fue incendiada y poco más de un edificio" siguió recordando todo lo que sucedió, pero parecía muy aburrido "el único que realmente intento hacer algo grande fue el Caster de ese entonces. Fue también la única ves que tuve que intervenir, pero todo lo demás fue muy aburrido" termino el rubio, siguiendo con su comida, casi como si de lo que estaba hablando se trataba del clima.

Caster seguía incrédula ante las palabras de su master. Si realmente fue aburrida a su parecer ¿Qué cosa no le parecerá aburrido? ¿la destrucción de un país? ¿el control mundial? ¿la destrucción de la humanidad? Todos esos pensamientos le llagaban a otro más ¿Qué cosas habrá visto para que un suceso como la guerra del santo grial, fuera aburrido a su parecer? Solo de pensarlo le aterraba.

Alguna vez durante su estancia en el mundo de los vivos, su padre le dijo que no había mejor regalo que la ignorancia. Era muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que ellos tenían conocimientos que rebasaban la imaginación de los simples humanos ignorantes. Pero ahora…tal vez este en lo cierto. Si esta es la forma de haberlo visto todo, presenciado todo, vivido todo...la vida no era otro caso que un circulo sin fin, uno muy aburrido...lo suficiente como para aburrirle seguir viviendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio, el rostro pesimista que tenía su cita no era una buena señal "solo...estás pensándolo mucho" fue su única respuesta tratando de hacerle olvidar sus constantes pensamientos sobre él, algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Abrió los ojos cuando encontró la distracción perfecta "¡espera! ¡puedo enseñarte algunas cosas!" dijo asombrando a Caster por su inoportuna exclamación.

Para su sorpresa, nuevamente sus ojos enrojecieron y la pupila rasgada se empezó a dividir en tres partes, como comas que giraban hipnóticamente "ahora, veras algunas cosas que sucedieron durante la cuarta guerra…" casi sentía como todo a su alrededor se empezaba a desvanecer, incluso ella misma "espero que lo disfrutes…" fue lo último que escucho antes de perderse en lo que parecía ser, un recuerdo de su maestro.

* * *

 **1990**

* * *

 **"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

Fue la voz que escucho en sus espaldas. Un adolecente rubio miraba el horizonte en lo más alto de un edificio, sentado en el borde de este en la completa oscuridad. A pesar de su estado adolecente, sus ojos mostraban una madures increíble…y un aburrimiento aún más devastador.

La mirada regresa a un lado, encontrando a un adulto casi anciano, el cual también miraba a la nada. El rubio lo miro durante un momento antes de soltar un bufido "eso mismo iba a preguntarlo yo" el anciano se rio entre dientes para luego soltar un enorme y sobre actuado suspiro.

"espero que no estés aquí para interactuar con ellos, escuche que tu hermanita iba a participar" una mirada poco amistosa callo sobre el anciano, casi como si se tratara de una lanza sobre su corazón "calma, calma. No trataba de molestarte, solo era una pregunta. Solo quiero saber si vas a participar..." estuvo pensándolo en momento antes de negar con su cabeza "pero al ver las palomitas de maíz que traes…serás un espectador más" se rio del rubio que estaba comiendo sus bocadillos como si de una película se tratase.

"no hay muchas cosas divertidas últimamente, ya no quedan dioses y los que quedan se están ocultando de mi" dijo mientras tomaba un puñado de sus palomitas y masticaba con fuerza "prometí no interferir en los asuntos del santo grial, eso incluye respaldar a mi hermana..." se tomó un tiempo disfrutando de la vista increíble que tenía desde su asiento "me pregunto quienes serán invocados esta vez, ya está por empezar" con una sonrisa, abre una botella extraña y bebe de golpe.

"Escuche que algunos tienen artefactos muy increíbles" respondió con una enorme sonrisa, fumando algo acompañándole sentado en el borde del edificio "algunos son conocidos tuyos" se burló el anciano a carcajadas, disfrutando del rostro amargado del adolecente rubio.

"muy gracioso Zelretch" el rubio soltó una risa seca mientras intentaba mostrar una sonrisa forzada. Su expresión cambio a una de interés, algo que sorprendió al anciano "acabo de recordar…" decía mientras invocaba una esfera negra detrás de él, que se colocó en sus manos y transformándose en una espada corta muy familiar "finalmente pude perfeccionar tu arma…fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya era muy poderosa en un principio" el anciano parecía ligeramente sorprendido al nuevo diseño de su arma.

Zelretch tuvo que agarrar su arma que se le fue lanzada por el rubio, admirándola de cerca y ver los minúsculos detalles perfectos de la hoja "sin duda está bien hecho… ¿Cómo te las ingeniasteis para re forjarlo? Pensé que ya era difícil solo con crearlo" el rubio ladeo la cabeza un par de veces, intentando encontrar respuestas para esa pregunta tan difícil.

"no tengo ni idea, ¿un poco de imaginación quizá?" la vaga respuesta hiso que el anciano tuviera un sudor en su frente. La espada en sus manos desapareció de golpe, ahora estando en las manos del rubio, el cual la destruyo en varios fragmentos, los cuales se volvieron la misma sustancia negra que el hiso y desaparecer de la existencia.

Zelretch sacudió la cabeza, negando a intentar comprenderlo "la guerra debería de empezar en unos segundos…no entiendo porque se demoran tanto" admitió un poco molesto el anciano, esperando impaciente el reloj en su muñeca.

"dramatismo" fue su única respuesta del adolecente, bebiendo otra botella que salió de la nada "a los magos modernos les encanta el dramatismo. Todo lo ven llamativo y tratan de resaltar lo más que puedan, para aumentar su ego quizá" se detuvo de golpe cuando las concentraciones de mana en todo el mundo empezaron a fluctuar con la realidad misma "ya empezó" dijo con una sonrisa, esperando los resultados.

Todo solo un par de minutos, pero todos finalmente fueron invocados. Naruto se quitó su capucha, dejando libre su cabellera rubia "así que estos son los participantes" dijo con una voz muerta. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los mechones desordenados de su cabello, pero su rostro inexpresivo cambio de golpe, cuando una enorme sonrisa algo siniestra apareció "Omoshiroi…(interesante)" fueron sus únicas palabras mientras los ojos rojos brillaban en una enfermiza diversión "¡que divertido! ¡tantas viejas caras reunidas de golpe!" luego de esto, se empezó a carcajear sin motivo aparente.

El anciano por otro parte se cubría el rostro con algo de pena, nuevamente nadie le había hecho caso en usar 'eso'. Al ver la felicidad del rubio, sabía que iba a disfrutar esta guerra del santo grial más que las otros tres.

"Gil-kun va a participar…el pequeño mocoso engreído ¿le interesa el santo grial? Esto es…raro" admitió el rubio mientras exploraba en todos los servants que podía sentir por sus energías "Iskandar…otro que no le interesa el grial, esto está muy extraño" su rostro confuso cambio a una enorme sonrisa cuando descubrió a los otros dos "Artoria-chan como SABER y Lacelot como Berserker" se rio entre dientes mientras tomaba algo más de la botella y la lanzaba hacia la calle "esta guerra será muy divertida, ya añoro ver la cara de mi linda Reina al verme…sin duda será divertido"

"eh, no puedes interferir ¿recuerdas?" le recordó el anciano a unos pasos al lado de él, haciendo que su buen humor cayera de golpe "dijisteis que no ibas a interactuar y por lo que veo, está en el grupo de tu hermanita, eso lo hace aun peor" trato de detener el mariscal, intentando colocar algo de razón en su cabeza.

"no voy a interferir Zelrecht" dijo mientras se levantaba y negaba con una sonrisa "Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas" el anciano mariscal no podía dejar de evitar notar la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía en su rostro "solo voy a charlar con ellos, quiero ver si me recuerdan, eso es todo" termino mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, al filo de una caída estrepitosa "adiós anciano" se despidió con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia atrás y cayendo en la nada.

El rubio se carcajeaba mientras caía del edificio, incluso al final, desapareció en la nada cuando estuvo a milímetros de chocar con el suelo, dejando a todos los presentes impactados y asustados.

El anciano por otra parte negaba con la cabeza. Admite que era una gran forma de pasar por alto las normas de la fuerza contraria, aunque todavía piensa que es una tontería, no sería capaz de detenerlo, aunque quisiera…ya no podría.

* * *

 **"** **¡¿Cuándo empezaran?!"**

Fue el grito que soltó el adolecente rubio mientras estaba sobrevolando en la nada. Se encontraba en la oscuridad de la noche, sentado en la nada prácticamente. El rubio parecía completamente molesto mientras seguía esperando impaciente.

Ha estado esperando los últimos 50 minutos luego de que el Lancer de esta ocasión decidiera exponer su presencia invitando a cualquiera a una lucha a muerte con él. Pensaba que en menos de lo que canta un gallo uno de los participantes vendría, después de todo, había caballeros y un trio de reyes aquí, sin duda tomarían la oferta…pero no.

Levanto una ceja cuando sintió presencias llegar y posicionarse, se trataban de humanos. A un lado del todo, estaba el Master del Lancer. Al extremo opuesto estaba Kiritsugu Emiya y una humana más a quien no podía identificar, posiblemente se trataba de una compañera de trabajo.

Todo esto le dio una idea preliminar de quien fue el Servant que acepto la batalla "oh, así que arturia-chan ¿acepto el duelo?" se preguntó a si mismo con una sonrisa, que aumento cuando empezó a sentir su presencia, acercándose junto a su hermanita "esto va a ser mucho más interesante" se rio mientras sacaba de la nada un par de aperitivos, los cuales también se mantenían apoyados en la nada, casi como si hubiera una plataforma invisible debajo de ellos.

Hace un par de días, Caster fue invocado y noto una diferencia notable respecto a las anteriores invocaciones. Aunque el rango caster y Berserker siempre fue ligeramente manchado en la oscuridad, ahora ambos estaban completamente corrompidos, algo preocupante teniendo en cuenta que el Santo Grial solo permitía la invocación de Héroes puros.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio la llegada de SABER junto a su hermanita menor. Tenía que admitir que verla vestida así a su antigua reina era muy increíble y altamente adorable "me pregunto si Irisviel se demoró escogiendo su ropa" se dijo a sí mismo, recordando las tendencias de moda de su hermana y el raro gusto que tenía en vestir a las personas cual si fueran muñecos.

Hubo una larga charla éntrelos dos sobre el honor de caballeros, típica introducción de estos antes de un duelo, pero se había extendido más de lo que debería "¡ya golpéense o algo! ¡se me están terminando los aperitivos!" grito desde lo alto a pesar de saber que eran incapaces de escuchar algo por la altura y la ilusión con la que envolvió el lugar para ignorar su presencia entre los participantes.

Después de una larga charla, el combate empezó. La habilidad de Lancer con sus pares de Nobles Phantasm era notable, incluso cuando estaban sellados, podía mantener una batalla pareja con el rey de gran Bretaña. algo admirable era la forma en como parecía ralentizar sus movimientos para darle más ventaja a SABER, una clara acción de darle una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Otra cosa que no pudo evitar mirar era la Santa espada Excaliburn, la cual nunca pudo ver en acción por su desaparición y el alejamiento completo de su pequeña reina en su propio mundo. Para él, aquella batalla fue un espectáculo ante sus ojos, incluso cuando la espada de oro fue revelada ante todos por la habilidad especial de la lanza de Lancer.

"esto tiene que doler" dijo Naruto al ver la herida que tenía cerca de las costillas, la cual fue curada rápidamente por su hermanita "realmente es una lástima que el tipo haya muerto por equivocarse de lanza" recordó pesimista, la muerte de aquel héroe llamado Diarmuid.

La batalla se extendió un poco más, con la dominación e Lancer en todo sentido, prácticamente bailaba alrededor de Arturia, armando su buena estrategia el cual parecía ir bastante bien. Naruto se golpeó el rostro al ver que su Reina se quitó su armadura por completo, la única defensa que tenía en un ataque todo o nada en una batalla que recién empezaba. Era temerario, valiente y sin duda muy estúpido.

Sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando Lancer logro paralizarla y dejar uno de sus brazos inutilizados, desde ahora SABER tendría que usar su espada con una mano y la otra debilitada. Noto también, cual, si fuera un videojuego, SABER tenía el estado de Sangrado indefinidamente, así que tendría que acabar con Lancer en un estado debilitado lo más pronto posible antes que muera por el sangrado.

La batalla estaba en su climax, estaban a punto de atacarse nuevamente cuando el rubio sintió algo a la lejanía, que se acercaba a una velocidad fuera de lo común. Vio con mucha expectación, como Iskandar hiso su aparición en el campo de batalla entre los dos caballeros.

"¡Yo soy Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores! ¡pertenezco a la clase Rider en esa guerra!" todos se quedaron en silencio al ver la declaración del Servant que tiro las reglas por la ventana. Naruto vio cómo su Master parecía intentar hacerle entrar en razón, obteniendo un golpe en la frente "El destino nos ha traído hoy a luchar, pero les preguntare algo…" se tomó un corto tiempo para dejar caer la bomba "¡¿Qué tal renunciar al Santo Giral y unirse a mi ejercito?!" ofreció el rey mientras levantaba los brazos, esperando una clara aceptación grupal, la cual fue negada de golpe por todos.

Naruto no pudo evitar aguantar las carcajadas. Sin duda se trataba del mismo rey que conoció hace mucho tiempo, sin miedo a nadie o a nada, incluso a las mismas consecuencias de sus acciones "¡así se hacían las cosas en la escuela antigua!" grito riéndose al recordar sus acciones cuando era un niño revoltoso e impulsivo en un mundo ninja. ¿sigilo? ¿tácticas? Nunca fue de armar un buen plan ni de pensar mucho las cosas, era esa clase de persona que se le ocurrían los planes durante la marcha.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo rememorando su vida como shinobi, pero en cuanto volvió a la pelea, escucho la declaración e guerra de Rider " Espíritus Heroicos invocados por el Santo Grial, ¡reúnanse aquí y ahora!" era algo muy audaz teniendo en cuenta que ya habían dos servant mas en el campo de batalla, atraer más sería un suicidio " ¡los que son tan cobardes de no mostrarse ganaran el desprecio de Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores!" sin duda se necesitaba agallas para incluso insultar en el proceso a los demás.

Vio sorprendido como en poco tiempo, los demás Servant hicieron caso a su llamado. Gilgamesh siendo el primero en responder debido a su enorme ego. Estaba sorprendido de que incluso fueran capaz de invocarlo, el cabía perfectamente como espíritu devino al ser más un dios que un mortal, tal vez se debía a su extraña muerte del cual nunca supo.

La batalla que tuvo el rey de los héroes contra lancelot fue sin duda esplendida, impresionante y muy divertido de mirar. Lancelot siempre fue su caballero de la mesa redonda que más le agradaba, principalmente al saber de su relación de amistad con su reina. Se hicieron amigos y en poco tiempo camaradas. Se había enterado de su trágico final por boca de otros, una pena.

Sintió una extraña energía cruzar las dimensiones y la realidad misma hasta llegar a Gilgamesh. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un hechizo de comando, por la expresión de su cara, le estaban obligando a retirarse. Sin duda su maestro quería mantener la notoriedad al mínimo y esconder su presencia lo más que se podía.

El plan de Tohsaka era tan predecible, no se necesitaba un par de neuronas para saber de qué se trataba, un plan que seguramente a Gilgamesh no le atraía en lo absoluto. Si estaba en lo correcto, en el mas mínimo desliz de Tohsaka, Gilgamesh lo traicionaría cuanto menos se lo espere.

Lancelot se volvió loco por la presencia de Arturia, aparentemente enojado solo por las malas experiencias que culpo en vida. el ataque fue feroz y sin piedad, SABER no tubo de otra que tratar de defenderse, pero no podía hacerlo bien al tener una mano discapacitada. De pronto Lancer llego a su encuentro, salvándola de un golpe que podría haberla matado si iba de lleno.

Pronto, nuevamente aquella sensación extraña inundo el ambiente, esta vez dirigiéndose a Larcer, que le obligaba a unir fuerzas con Berserker para matar a Arturia.

Al ver la desventaja más que clara, Naruto mira como la diversión sana de hace unos momentos se trastornaba a una masacre sin cuartel. No le gustaba esta clase de confrontaciones injustas, sobre todo cuando las reglas del santo grial fueron muy difíciles de crear y al final nadie las respetaba.

Sus ojos se mancharon de rojo, la pupila rasgada se empezó a dividir en tres fragmentos, comas que giraban lentamente al ver el espectáculo "supongo que tendré que usarlo, no me gustan las trampas..." susurro mientras miraba fijamente a lanzar, a punto de interrumpir la masacre. Sus ojos carmesíes empezaron a brillar aún más en la noche, segundos a concretar su jutsu.

Tuvo que detener el casi uso de su jutsu, cuando vio a Rider actuar, haciendo que Berserker se retirara y forzar al maestro de Lancer a huir también "se acabó…" dijo aburrido al ver como todos parecían charlar antes de irse por caminos separados. Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules mirando el escenario desastroso que dejaron, típico de las guerras por el santo grial.

Capto rápidamente un disparo, que ni siquiera estaba cerca a acertar. Su mirada fría siguió el camino de la bala, hasta encontrarse con Kiritsugu Emiya, quien apuntaba su arma hacia él. Se había dado cuenta que en cuanto desactivo el sharingan, también había desvanecido el genjutsu a su alrededor, haciendo que aparezca en escena.

Para suerte de Emiya, uno de los muchos Assasins ya había desaparecido cuando la lucha termino y seguía a Irirviel de cerca. Su atención fue captada por otras balas que surcaron el cielo en búsqueda de su muerte, todas muy lejos del objetivo que era él.

La razón por la cual alguien tan bueno en puntería estaba fallando estrepitosamente se debía a su gran cantidad de sigilo que portaba, casi pareciendo un camaleón en las alturas, siendo totalmente invisible incluso sin usar Genjutsu. Suspirando, decide irse para evitar malgastar más balas que posiblemente cuesten una barbaridad para el novio…esposo y tal vez padre de su sobrina, desapareciendo del lugar en un brillo dorado.

* * *

"escuche que estabas a punto de interferir" Naruto, ahora como un adulto, suspira cansado al escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquel anciano tan molesto "primero en aquel puerto y luego cuando casi mataron a tu hermana" el rubio gruño cuando le recordaron eso último, era el peor recuerdo que tenía hasta el momento.

"¿Qué esperabas? Una cosa es que sea su propia decisión, otra muy diferente es que sea asesinada" fueron las palabras del rubio mientras miraba toda la ciudad de fuyuki en la oscuridad, sintiendo también a la energía de varias personas desaparecer de golpe.

Zelretch se dio cuenta de esto y también suspiro cansado "ese Caster está haciendo de las suyas otra vez, pero no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto. Estamos atados a las leyes que se nos imponen, que nosotros mismos prometimos seguir. Romper una promesa nunca ha sido lo tuyo ¿no?" repitió las mismas palabras, tratando de hacer retroceder al rubio que estaba por comenzar la cacería del espíritu heroico corrupto.

Naruto solo soltó una risa ligera "ciertamente, ese es mi lema" se tomó un tiempo para entrecerrar los ojos al darse cuenta que entre las víctimas eran solamente niños y mujeres "pero realmente nunca lo prometí de todo corazón, una promesa vaciá es igual que nada" la respuesta hiso reír al anciano, que intento detener ocultándola tras su mano.

"no creo que cuenta eso como excusa a lo que estas a punto de hacer. Bueno...no es como si temieras a Gaia o Alaya" recordó el mariscal, un evento igual donde hiso algo por cuenta propia y se ganó el odio de la fuerza contraria. Fue durante los hechos de la tercera guerra por el santo grial y la segunda guerra mundial.

"detuve un par de bombas nucleares, hipnoticé a unos cuantos cabecillas de sistemas poderosos. Tuve al mundo humano entre mis manos durante un par de décadas, obviamente me gané el odio de ambos" se rio entre dientes el rubio al recordar los miles y miles de maldiciones de gaia por salvar a los humanos y de Alaya al no dejar que cayeran las bombas nucleares y dañas a la tierra.

La atención de ambos se redujo a un solo lugar, de repente, tres grandes figuras estaban reunidos en un solo lugar. ambos no podían dejar de lado esa reunión, era asombroso verlos en el mismo lugar sin pelear o iniciar una batalla.

Con una sonrisa, el rubio desaparece tras un brillo, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, a punto de cometer una locura. Pero tenía que hacerlo, si no se mostraba estaba seguro que tendría que esperar otros mil años para que se vuelva a producir algo así.

Sintió las fluctuaciones del espacio tratando de impedirle llegar ahí, pero para él no era algo más que una pequeña brisa de invierno. Nada le iba a detener.

 **Esto es un evento al que no podía faltar.**

* * *

 **"** **¡hola! Mis reyes"**

Todos los presentes tuvieron que girar su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Todos con diferentes expresiones, pero sin duda sorprendidos, ya que alguien parecía estar parado sobre la nada misma.

El rubio con una enorme sonrisa al ver que su entrada fue exitosa, baja hacia aquel jardín de la reunión, pisando escalones invisibles cual su fuera una noche de gala. Nadie podía dejar de mirar como aquel hombre se hacía presente de una manera tan majestuosa, incluso cuando estaba vestido como un humano ordinario.

Los pasos se oían, incluso cuando sus pies no tocaban nada hasta que finalmente piso suelo firme y se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos. La mirada azuleja paso por todos, deteniéndose en la mujer albina y SABER, para finalmente ver a todos por igual "espero no haber interrumpido nada, pero me encantaría ser parte de esta reunión de amigos" dijo inclinándose ligeramente, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Arturia no pudo dejar de notar, que Irisviel temblaba con la sola presencia de aquel sujeto extraño. Incluso cuando trataba de contenerse, temblaba con más fuerza mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, ocultándose tras su espalda.

La mirada del rubio volvé a la albina, riendo entre dientes al ver su respuesta al verlo "oh, muchas gracias por cuidar de Iris, SABER. Realmente lo agradezco mucho" ella no pudo evitar notar la sinceridad con la que lo dijo, aun así, esto solo hacía temer aún más a su compañera, que seguía escondiéndose atrás de ella "hola…iris" saludo el rubio mirándole a los ojos "fueron 8 largos años ¿no?" pregunto ladeando la cabeza a un lado, con una agradable sonrisa.

"onii-sama" la respuesta sorprendió mucho a Arturia, que veía como su compañera albina le hacía frente, con todo el valor que pudo recoger "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" exigió, elevando un poco la voz. La mirada de todos estaba en sus piernas, que seguían temblando incontrolablemente.

"bueno…" dijo rascándose una mejilla "me gustaría charlar con tus amigos aquí" dijo señalando con un pulgar a los Servant Reyes de la historia "¿acaso no se puede?" pregunto, mirando un poco apenado al saber que no podía participar. Incluso cuando exudaba familiaridad y bondad, Arturia no podía dejar pasar el miedo que generaba en su compañera, eso nunca era buena señal.

"largo, sucio humano" fue la respuesta del rey de héroes, mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazante "esta reunión no es para cualquiera, tu sola presencia asquea esta reunión, no eres ni digno de pisar el mismo suelo que nosotros" dicho esto, la puerta de babilonia saco a relucir una de las tantas espadas, la cual fue disparada con toda velocidad sobre él.

Aun con aquella sonrisa amable, todo a su alrededor parecía ralentizarse de golpe, Naruto siendo el único que parecía caminar con normalidad. De esta forma, se hiso a un lado para tomar con calma el mango de la espada, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

"¡vaya! ¡muchas gracias, rey de héroes!" agradecía el rubio mientras admiraba el arma perfecta que traía en sus manos, para luego rascarse con su filo la espalda, teniendo una rara expresión placentera "tenía mucha picazón desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba nada con la cual rascarme, ¡me has salvado!" se rio abiertamente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza pareciendo un idiota frente a todos.

Antes que cualquiera dijera nada, el sonido de algo crujiendo se escuchó por todos lados, encontrándose que la espada en sus manos ahora eran pedazos que caían al suelo "ups…" dijo al rubio mirando con pena el suelo "... ¿me creen si digo que fue un accidente?" trato de convencer, mientras se reía ligeramente al ver su error.

Aquel adolecente que era master de Rider, fue a su lado mientras lo sacudía, susurrándole algo al oído "tienes razón…" susurro un poco más alto, para luego ponerse de pie "Independientemente de si se tratasen de no invitados, todavía puede juzgar quien es el mejor rey" con estas palabras, alzo una de sus manos señalándolo "¡tú! ¡ven aquí y toma una copa! ¡uniros a nuestro banquete!" su invitación sorprendió a todos, incluyendo al pequeño maestro que lo sacudía aún más fuerte.

"¡oi! ¡oi! ¡te dije que es peligroso! ¡peligr-¡ay!" fue cortado cuando fue golpeado por uno de los dedos del rey de los conquistadores, mandándolo a cierta distancia para que observe.

"calmate un poco, mocoso" suspiro el gran servant mientras se rascaba la nuca "no lo veo nada malo en tener un invitado más, sobre todo, uno que tiene tantas ganas de participar" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al rubio.

"¡yosh!" dijo entusiasmado el rubio sentándose frente al rey de los héroes, que tenía una expresión rancia al invitar a alguien así "¿me pasas una de tus copas Gil-kun?" preguntó el rubio amable, molestando en el proceso al servant más poderoso. Sin embargo, este abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver que este nuevo personaje conocía su nombre, incluso lo decia con algo de malicia, como si lo conociera.

"¡eh!" llamo Iskandar mientras serbia en aquella copa de madera anterior, un poco de su vino que trajo y no quería desperdiciar "¿no te conozco de algún lugar? creo recordar tu cara, como si ya te hubiera visto antes" declaro el rey de los conquistadores mientras intentaba juntar todas sus neuronas y recordar donde fue el lugar donde lo vio.

Naruto rio ligeramente, el aura a su alrededor cambio de golpe, siendo este un poco oscuro "oh, me siendo alagado de ser confundido por un rey, pero creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos" giro su vista ahora a SABER, que también juraría haberlo visto alguna vez en su vida "¿no es así?" volvió a preguntar.

La pupila de Arturia se ve reducida cuanto más miraba el rostro del nuevo, casi como si un recuerdo pasado intentaba resurgir cuanto más le miraba. Su respiración empezó a aumentar, siendo más forzada y rápida. La mujer de cabellos dorados empezó a hiperventilarse, sobre todo cuanto el rubio comenzó a reírse entre dientes de una forma estúpida e infantil.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Arturia-chan?"_**

* * *

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **No se cómo estuvo, pero el prox cap comienza lo shido :v. estuve pensándolo mientras escribía este cap y las únicas cosas que voy a retocar serán: La reunión de Reyes, Combate final de Caster y la batalla de Gilgamesh contra Rider.**

 **Como no me alcanzo tiempo, tuve que terminar la reunión de reyes por aquí, así que posiblemente haga una segunda parte más en el próximo cap, por lo que la saga se extiende en un capitulo mas (raios :'v).**

 **De no ser así, entonces esperen un capitulo ULTRA largo, posiblemente uniendo lo que me falta de la reunión, con el combate final de Caster, que es corto para mi…pero para el capítulo será muy largo escribirlo (estimo que 3k solo para lo de caster)**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que dejaran su buen comentario, apoyando, criticando…NO LO SE mientras comenten y dejen su todopoderosa opinión de que les pareció, yo tendré mas fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

 **HASTA LA OTRA :D**

 ** _PSD: REVISEN MI PERFIL! Estoy seguro que habrá más fics mío que les mantendré ocupados :D (SPAM :v)_**


	8. Especial I: TRUE Unlimited Blade Works

**Esto ni yo lo tenía planeado ¿okey? Simplemente vino a mi como un rayo despertando mi imaginación. No sé ustedes, pero a mí, estas cosas me suelen pasar muy seguidas.**

 **Dicho de este modo, siempre cuando tengo una idea, dejo de lado porque no le veo muy interesante. Pero hoy, mientras jugaba skywards sword, escuche la música y se me vino el último clavo que necesito para dejar en claro un par de cosas, entre ellas, la creación de la leyenda más famosa entre todas y el origen del verdadero poder detrás de todos los Emiyas, Unlimited Blade Works.**

 **Para terminar, lo colocare aquí, como un recuerdo que quiso florecer en la mente de Arturia pero dejo de lado al final. Con esto dicho, el ESPECIAL 1 :D**

* * *

 **Hero Of Heroes**

* * *

 **Especial 1:**

 **TRUE Unlimited Blade Works**

* * *

La imagen empezó con soldados siendo aplastados por una enorme roca. Otros soldados fueron traspasados por flechas y los que lograron escapar se encontraban muy malheridos, intentando escapar de algo. Los sonidos de enormes pisadas hacían retroceder a toda una legión completa, que quería huir despavoridos de aquella inmensa bestia a la cual nadie podía hacer frente.

"¡no retrocedan! ¡no podemos permitir que pasen!" fue el grito de una voz algo femenina, intentando organizar a sus solados para que sigan luchando hasta el fin. Aquel grito de valor que salía entre la multitud y encaraba a su peor enemigo, recobro cierta esperanza en los cientos de miles guerreros que aun sentían el temor de una muerte temprana y prematura. El rey salió a hacer frente a aquella bestia.

Arturo Pendragon para todos sus súbditos, un Rey incomparable para todos sus vasallos, una pequeña niña para los ojos experimentados. No era capaz incluso de mantener su inquietud, incluso cuando lo disimulaba muy bien

Frente a ella, lo único que veía era un enorme ejercito de golems de piedra, un objeto raro y místico incluso entre estas tierras. Sus enemigos habían encontrado ayuda mística de algún mago encaprichado con la destrucción de las tierras que defendía ella, por ende, merlín por igual. Aquella arma secreta le tomó por sorpresa tanto a sus soldados como a ella, no había forma de como detenerlo.

No tenían las armas adecuadas para derribarlos, tampoco podían derribar a los arqueros que detrás de la legión de piedra, acribillaban a los suyos, ni siquiera se podían acercar sin morir en el intento por una de sus pisadas.

Artoria Pendragon (Lily) estaba en problemas, admitía incluso tener algo de miedo en enfrentarlo. Su asistente mago se encontraba indispuesto y no había nadie con los conocimientos necesarios para hacer frente a tal bestia. Sus soldados se estaban lentamente dispersando, el valor se empieza a desvanecer y la única esperanza era ella.

Sin embargo, ella era todavía una novata, no tenía el poder ni la experiencia para hacerle frente. Lo único que podía hacer, era darles una falsa esperanza a sus súbditos. Incluso así, con el tiempo, todos iban a morir si no hacía algo para impedirlo.

La presión la abrumo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decisión tomar, simplemente no había forma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en alguna solución. Aunque no lo admita, ella deseaba un milagro.

"¡¿pero qué demonios están haciendo?!" el grito surcó los cielos, dejándose escuchar por todos los solados que estaban presentes. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida ante aquel grito que parecía no temerle a nada. Entre los soldados, un hombre corría hacia la dirección opuesta, con una mirada determinada y los ojos fieros cual animal. Su cabellera dorada iluminada su caminar y llamaba la atención de todos aquellos que podían reconocerlo.

* * *

 **Ballad of the Goddess - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended  
(esta fue la canción que use para inspirarme en todo esto, sería Bueno que la escuchasen y puedan sentir la misma sensación que tuve al escribirlo)**

* * *

Artoria vio sorprendida cuando finalmente estuvo a metros de ella, sin siquiera prestarle atención, su mirada siempre al frente "¡no retrocedan! ¡no miren atrás! ¡solo los cobardes dejan que todo el sacrificio de sus compañeros sea en vano!" Dicho esto, vio como una de las catapultas del enemigo disparo en contra de ellos, lanzando una piedra de fuego muy poderosa.

Aquel hombre no dudo y se enfrentó por sí mismo a aquel disparo, bloqueándolo con su arma y usando una fuerza descomunal, logro hacer que cambiara de dirección, para el shock de la gran mayoría.

No todo era felicidad, gran parte de su torso estaba chamuscado y respiraba con dificultad al realizar aquella hazaña, su espada estaba hecha pedazos, aun así, se volvió a poner en pie "¡no me voy a rendir! ¡no voy a huir! ¡porque esto no se trata de mí! ¡se trata de aquel pueblo que intento defender!" les recordó a todos, que no estaban luchando para invadir, sino para defender a Camelot de ser destruida "no voy a permitirlo" dijo entre dientes, mientras algunos de sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre "¡yo! ¡no lo permitiré!" fue su grito de guerra mientras corría hacia el ejercito de golems y arqueros el solo.

Todo mundo vio como el rubio que se encontraba desarmado en esos momentos, tomo un par de espadas clavadas en el suelo para enfrentarse al enemigo. Los arqueros reian desde la distancia, alanzando sus arcos para matar en conjunto a aquel estúpido soldado raso.

La lluvia de flechas ocultó la luz del sol, todos caerían en un solo lugar y era todo el rango donde se encontraba el rubio. Incluso cuando la mayoría pensaba que se trataba de su fin, lo vieron empuñar ambas espadas para bloquear las flechas que deberían de haberlo matado. El sudor se resbalaba por su frente, su respiración se agito al realizar tamaña acción, pero aun cuando el cansancio lo consumía, el no retrocedió.

Todos vieron sorprendido como aquel soldado llego hasta los golems, los cuales torpemente intentaban matarlo con sus poderosos brazos. Ante la mirada de la multitud, lo vieron destrozar el primer golem con un par de tajos. Finalmente, había una luz al final del camino, la primera acción de aquella campaña que no parecía tener un final más que la derrota, la cual ilumino el camino de todos.

Pequeños gritos de guerra se oían individualmente, corriendo primerizos sin importale que iban completamente solos hacia una muerte segura. Los que todavía tenían miedo, veían sorprendidos como la valentía de aquel primer soldado, despertó el coraje en los otros pocos.

El rubio por otra parte, se veía rodeado de golems, los cuales golpearon al unísono, abrumándolo en el suelo resquebrajado. Usando ambas espadas, él logra ganar con fuerza bruta, para seguidamente atacar a sus enemigos. Aun así, en cámara lenta, se veía el arma que se rompió ante la presión contra el torso de roca. Los fragmentos caían al suelo junto a los pedazos de aquel enemigo rocoso.

Eso no detuvo a los golmens. Uno cerca del rubio, intento aplastarlo con su brazo, siendo bloqueado por su única espada. Pero otro aparecía de la nada, también con la misma intención.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla. Los soldados miedosos veían con asombro como aquellos compañeros temerarios llegaron al rubio, protegiéndolo con sus escudos de aquel golem "¡Aquí!" le grito uno de ellos, dándole su arma para que siga luchando. El rubio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, asiente y toma el arma destruyendo a ambos enemigos.

Artoria veía a aquel pequeño grupo en la lejanía, totalmente sorprendida. Su atención fue robada cuando otros gritos más se escucharon, se trataba de por lo menos 20 soldados más, los cuales corrían con armas en mano dispuestos a respaldar a sus compañeros.

Aquel trio de guerreros que luchaban con fiereza, se volvieron en un pequeño escuadrón. Aquel escuadrón en poco tiempo se convirtió en un batallón. Los cientos de soldados se hicieron miles, así hasta estar completamente sola, detrás de sus valerosos guerreros que no temían a una muerte, guiados por aquel soldado dorado.

El rubio luchaba con todo lo que tenía, usando cada minúsculo gramo de fuerza que todavía portaba en su interior. Las armas se rompían en poco tiempo de usarlas contra sus enemigos rocosos, pero se reponían gracias a la entrega de algún soldado que estaba cerca, otras veces, incluso se la lanzaban desde la lejanía para seguir luchando.

"¡flechas!" advirtió un buen grupo quien miraba al cielo. Todos alrededor del rubio, usaron sus escudos para ponerse frente, bloqueando todas las que podían para defenderlo. Cuando la lluvia termino, el rubio salió a toda velocidad fuera de aquella muralla, corriendo con ambas armas para destruir a sus enemigos.

Sus movimientos eran perfectos, destruían en pocos segundos a los gigantes de piedra. "¡atrápela!" escucho cuando una de sus armas se rompió. Sin mirar, salta para esquivar a su adversario y en ese mismo momento, logra obtener otra espada en el aire, cayendo al suelo con una sonrisa y una mirada de seguridad.

El espectáculo era admirable, era increíble, era…un milagro. Aquellos fueron los pensamientos del Rey, quien miraba como todos parecían seguir apoyando a uno de los suyos, que no se estaba rindiendo. Todos respondieron a su determinación, dejando sus temores atrás, sus dudas…incluso sus propias vidas.

Ella sentía una rara conexión con todo esto. Ante la mirada de todos, cualquiera podría pensar que simplemente le estaban provisionando de armas para que el soldado dorado luche por ellos. Pero era aún más profundo…la mirada entre el soldado rubio y sus súbditos al transferirle su espada...era igual que un soldado entregándole un poco de su fuerza, de su coraje, de su valor…le estaba entregando su propia vida.

Ella veía como el guerrero rubio seguía caminando hacia el frente, sin retroceder, sin mirar atrás, sin temer a pisar equivocadamente en un camino que no podía ver. En su rostro, siempre había una sonrisa, una sonrisa que compartía con todos los demás, que lo seguían a sus espaldas…no…que estaban a su lado para apoyarlo.

Con un grito de guerra, el soldado se enfrenta a la última fila enemiga, usando muchas armas en el proceso, escuchando las palabras de aliento o simplemente una enorme sonrisa de sus compañeros. Era defendido cuando no podía hacerlo y defendía a cualquiera que se encontraba en peligro. Ayudaba a levantar a cualquiera que caía al suelo cansado o a veces era todo lo contrario, le ayudaban a levantarse.

La Legión finalmente se encontró con los Arqueros, que retrocedían con miedo al ver como aquel ejercito indomable había logrado lo imposible. Incluso así, usaron sus arcos para apuntar a cualquiera que se le enfrentase.

Los soldados se detuvieron cuando vieron como todas las rocas empezaban a dirigirse rápidamente debajo de los arqueros, los cuales parecían muy impresionados también. Con la reunión de los restos de sus enemigos rocosos, se formó en enorme y colosal gigante, el cual dentro de él estaban los arqueros protegidos los cuales apuntaban desde la altura.

Sin temer, todos parecían intentar subir por sus piernas, escalando la pared de piedra en busca de destruirlo. A pesar de verse como hormigas, eran lo suficientemente capases como para hacer retroceder al gigante.

El rubio por otro lado, estaba en al aire a punto de caer sobre el abdomen, pero antes, sujetó uno de los arcos que se encontraba en el aire, lanzado hacia el por uno de sus compañeros. Lo tensó el arco lo máximo que podía y lo uso para dispararle una flecha cargada lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer retroceder al gigante por la destrucción de una parte de su rostro. Cayó en el abdomen y tiró el arco destrozado a un lado de él, continuando su camino hasta alcanzar la cabeza de su colosal enemigo.

Artoria veía a lo lejos, como parecían estar ganando una batalla que de por sí ya era imposible de ganar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, repleta de esa determinación que todos sus súbitos parecían reacios a abandonar. Con una mano en su pecho, sujeto con fuerza intentando calmar aquella sensación de emoción que la embriagaba para luchar junto a los suyos.

 **"…** **ike…"  
(ve)**

Fue el susurro que se dijo para luego tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tomando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, galopa rápidamente en dirección hacia el enorme golem, dispuesta también a dar su vida por la victoria.

El rubio por otra parte, veía con sus ojos azules como todos parecían estar retrocediendo al ver caer al golem. Estaba en el aire para evitar que la caía del golem le hiciera daño, pero ahora, era blanco fácil para todos los arqueros que aún seguían vivos dentro del coloso de roca.

Usando ambas armas, bloqueaba cada flecha con una maestría casi divina, con una destreza que parecía salir de un sueño loco. A veces algún disparo lograba rosar su piel, dejando heridas alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, esto nunca logró detenerlo.

Todos los guerreros, vieron admirados como su Rey finalmente se hacía presente, sobrepasando a todos y cada uno que veía al monstruo de roca en el suelo y su figura resplandeciente, defendiéndose de los miles de flechas en contra de él.

Mientras tanto, el rubio finalmente cayó bajo la andada de flechas, que logro destruir ambas espadas en sus manos, dejándolo vulnerable y sin ninguna arma para dar el golpe final.

El rey finalmente llego al frente y sujetando el arma más poderosa de cualquier arsenal en ell mundo y la lanza con toda la fuerza que tenía a aquel soldado dorado que caía del cielo.

Aquella arma surco los cielos en búsqueda de su objetivo quedando a centímetros de él. Los ojos azulados veían con admiración la espada sagrada bañada en una luz celestial, esperando que la tomase. Al sujetarla con sus manos, por un momento, pudo ver al Rey que le entregaba su arma, asintiéndole con la cabeza para regresar su mirada a su enemigo.

 **"…** **ike, Hīrō…"  
(…ve, héroe…)**

Susurro la mujer, teniendo algunas lágrimas en su rostro viendo al verdadero héroe empuñar su santa espada, sus sueños, su esperanza para que le mostrara un nuevo mañana. Todos los soldados imitaron a su rey, levantando su escudo o arma que tuviera a la mano, mirando a aquel héroe dorado que sobrevolaba el cielo empuñando un arma divina.

 **"** **¡IKEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Fue el grito colectivo de todos, el grito de apoyo hacia aquel que pudo mostrarles por un par de minutos, el camino hacia la salvación. Aquel héroe, levanto el arma sobre su cabeza, apuñándola para caer en el corazón del gigante, respondiendo al apoyo de todos con un grito determinado, dispuesto para acabar con todo el caos.

Finalmente, el cometa dorado cae sobre el golem, bajo la aclamacion de miles de sus camaradas a por la victoria, terminando en una gran explosión que consume por completo todo el campo de batalla, imposibilitando la vista desde cualquier dirección posible.

Durante un par de segundos, una enorme neblina de polvo y algo de rocas nublaron la vista de todos los presentes. Algunos soldados incluso, estaban en el suelo, mirando mareados el cielo. Otros en cambio, tosen polvo e inclusive pedazos pequeños de rocas, que tal vez tragaron por la explosión que hace unos segundos se produjo.

Finalmente, todos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba uno y corrieron apresuradamente para buscarlo en el sitio de la caída o colisión. Estuvieron buscándolo un buen rato, hasta que el sonido de un par de rocas cayéndose junto a un quejido de dolor fue escuchado por la gran mayoría, que se acercó para ver a su héroe.

Este estaba cubierto de pequeñas rocas, teniendo una expresión cansada en su rostro, mirando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa. El primer rostro que ve, en el de su Rey, el cual se había bajado de su caballo y sacaba las rocas de su cuerpo.

"anda…siempre quise conocerle…y terminé teniendo su espada" se rio lentamente, para luego toser con algo de dificultad. Antes que Artoria dijera algo, uno de sus brazos se levanta, enseñándole su arma que la convirtió en Rey "…creo que esto es suyo, gracias por prestármela un rato…" se rio nuevamente entregándole su arma a una conmocionada adolecente "¿sabe? Cuando limpié su habitación por primera vez…pensé que se trataba de una broma…en realidad es una niña" siguió burlándose, incluso cuando estaba tan cansado.

Artoria se sorprendió al escuchar esa oración. Aquel héroe que lidero a todos cuando lo único que quedaba era la desesperación…no era un guerrero…era el aseador de su habitación "…espero que me dé un par de días libres por esto, necesitare un par de monedas más en mi salario también…" deliro el rubio mirando al cielo "ah y asegúrese de guardar su ropa interior dentro de su armario…me haría un gran favor" sus palabras llenaron de vergüenza al rey, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente "mi nombre es Naruto…y…e-es u-un gusto haber luchado junto a usted…"dijo lentamente para cerrar los ojos, siempre con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

"…abre los ojos…" pidió el rey, sacudiéndole lentamente "oye" pidió nuevamente, ahora sacudiéndole con más fuerza "¡levantate!" grito con un poco de miedo, al ver que posiblemente aquel soldado había muerto. Todos los soldados a su alrededor tenían las miradas gachas, al ver como su Rey veia al guerrero dorado morir frente a ella, diciendo sus últimas palabras.

"por favor…despierta" pidió de nuevo, con una cara amargada en su infantil rostro "no te mueras" pidió nuevamente, ahora luciendo un poco desesperada al verlo morir "¡DESPIERTA!" "NO ESTOY MUERTO, MALDICIÓN" aquel grito detuvo su lloriqueo e hiso que volviera su mirada al rostro del rubio nuevamente

Estaba despierto…bueno, ligeramente despierto, pero si algo molesto "¡solo quiero dormir! ¡estoy cansado! ¡eso es todo!" finalizo el rubio, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, para luego tener una sonrisa en su rostro, simulando que había fallecido. Ella no entendía si esto era una de sus bromas o realmente estaba cansado.

Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar una pequeña risa infantil. Por unos momentos, vio a su Rey reír entre dientes para luego reírse a carcajadas. No sabía si tenía que reírse también, pero estaba tan cansado que simplemente se quedó observando. La risa rápidamente se volvió triste, para luego escuchar un lloriqueo, posiblemente ahora asustada al haber tenido que pasar por algo tan horrible.

"oi oi, no tienes que llorar. Estoy vivo todavía, ¡estoy vivo!" intento hacerle entender, mientras movía sus brazos que era lo único realmente que podía mover por ahora. Aun así, la adolecente no dejo de llorar, o incluso gritar con ira en algunas situaciones. Sintiendo que el peligro había pasado, fue capaz de mostrar todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

A su alrededor, había solados que estaban sentados en el suelo, riendo junto a sus camaradas el haber triunfado, incluso cuando todo parecía perdido. Los lloriqueos de su rey solo aumentaron sus risas, contentos de saber que ahora estaban fuera de peligro, con una historia que siempre van a recordar en sus memorias y, sobre todo, que guardaran en sus corazones por el resto de su vida.

"¡¿QUE CLASE DE FINAL ES ESTE?! ¡AYUDENME, ESTUPIDOS! ¡NECESITO AYUDA MEDICA Y EL REY NO DEJA DE LLORAR!"

Este fue el inicio de una leyenda del cual nunca se ha sabido y fue olvidada por la historia, pero sobrevivió en el corazón de las personas incluso después de muertas. No fue el héroe en sí, sino de verlos a todos colaborando y ayudándose los unos a los otros para poder hacer un milagro en realidad. Aunque la mayoría no lo sabe, este es el origen de uno de los héroes más olvidados de todo el mundo, la historia de aquel que añoraba ser héroe.

"NO ESTOY BROMEANDO, NECESITO AYUDA"

Desde entonces, cada niño que vivió con aquel cuento del héroe dorado, tubo el sueño de ser como él y logro colocar un granito de arena al intentar lograr uno de esos milagros. Su leyenda olvidada, el mito que nunca contó con protagonista, pero que narra la historia de un hombre…que portaba infinitas espadas.

"AYUDENMEEEEEE"

Así es, este fue el origen, este fue el inicio, la primera y única vez donde se pudo ver al verdadero héroe en acción, al Héroe de héroes, modelo para todos aquellos que seguían con ese mismo ideal de ser como él. Solo aquellos con aquella determinación en sus corazones, podían despertar el poder de aquella leyenda y revivir aquel mito.

* * *

 ** _Las alas de la leyenda se abren, traspasando el tiempo y el espacio. Resplandece ferozmente la llamada de la pasión en los corazones que se encuentran alrededor de él._**

 ** _Sus manos brillan gracias al sueño de todos sus amigos reunidos en uno solo. Pasado, presente y futuro, sus camaradas sostienen y gritan con una sonrisa a medida que se acerca la hora final._**

 ** _El lleva los corazones de todos en sus manos, empuña con fiereza el sueño y la esperanza de todos sus amigos, liderándolos para lograr lo imposible una vez más._**

 ** _Hoy todos ellos son los protagonistas. Sus corazones y ardientes emociones blandidos en una aventura que se expande más allá de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Para demostrar que la leyenda no es un simple sueño._**

 ** _Ahora, el héroe invicto grita junto a sus cámaras, el nombre del milagro que sostiene en sus manos._**

 ** _…Su nombre es…_**

 **Unlimited Blade Works**

* * *

 **ESO ES TODO, ME ENCANTA :'D para mí fue la perfección, no sé de donde caqui para esto, pero simplemente dio en el clavo. La canción ayudo más de los que ustedes creen, así que si no la escucharon mientras leían, sugiero que lo vuelvan a hacer, pero esta vez con el ost.**

 **COMENTEN que les pareció, aunque ustedes no lo sepan, apreciaría mucho sus opiniones. Sé que es corto, vale, pero creo haber puesto todo de mí en este capítulo, que ni siquiera es canónico.**

 **COMENTEN, SUSCRIBANCE A MI CANAL Y NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA DE…este fic :v**


End file.
